


No More A Milletian P1: The Lost One

by Silently_Writing



Series: No More A Milletian - Mabinogi Fanfic [1]
Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: But for me I really like this messy plot, Cringe- wait- did I already mentioned that-, Cringe?, Eskeir is completely an off topic character cuz-, Happened before G25, I dunno what archive warning to use halp-, I'm still poor in fighting scenes q-q, Mabi Logic that idk if it's true-, Mabinogi AU, There might be some grammar errors-, There might even be sudden drama in some chapters-, Trying to do a mother-son relationship between Eskeir and Morfy-, Yup messy plot but you might love it teehee-, ooc characters maybe, there might be some slight mention of hurt/trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silently_Writing/pseuds/Silently_Writing
Summary: Eskeir isn't your regular milletian. He have long dreamt of escaping the life of being a milletian and when he saw a certain paper in Morfydrianas and Talek's laboratory before, he was filled with thrilling excitement. After using the spell, he woke up on his new life at the age of 9. Eskeir isn’t actually his original name since he already abandoned his milletian self. He also started from scratch, living with the beggar who found him in Emain Macha to being a knight scouted by Aodhan. He was cautious at first, even now that he’s not a milletian, he can still feel the familiar milletian energy in him but he tried so hard to ignore it.In some parts of his dreams, he met Morfydrianas in a misty form. She told him that she placed a bit of her magic in the paper so she can live in the mind of who ever uses the spell. At first, Eskeir was mad at her for being there but soon he got used to the added company. Morfydrianas can’t also do anything but watch and talk with Eskeir but she can still harm those who are around them.
Series: No More A Milletian - Mabinogi Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the chapters will be in Eskeir’s POV. I’ll say in advance when there’s a change of POV  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign in this story is just coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy!!

I can still remember the piercing pain I felt as if my soul was being torn into two. It was a highly dangerous forbidden magic that I found years ago when I visited Tara’s Alchemist Laboratory, which was actually Talek and Morfydrianas’s Laboratory. I was prepared to vanish into nothing if ever it fails but I guess it worked because somehow... I still feel alive. When I opened my eyes, a familiar teenager was looking down at me. He is wearing a dirty slender robe, it was the Beggar that I usually see in Emain Macha.

“Kid! Finally! You woke up!! I was surprised when I saw you unconscious in an alley!” he said with a grin.

I slowly sat up and examined myself. I became a kid and I really feel different. Did the magic work? How did I ended up in Emain Macha? I remember doing the magic somewhere far from the cities and somewhere unknown even to milletians. My head is still pounding a bit, probably a side effect of the magic I did.

“Hey, are you ok? What happened to you? Do you know where your family is?” the beggar asked, I shook my head. “That’s a problem, we can ask some knights to help you too.” I shook my head again, I still don’t know if those people will recognize me. No, I don’t want any of them to recognize me. “I guess you have some problems at home?” he asked and again, I shook my head. I heard him grumble a bit as he scratches his messy hair.

I should make up a story... Staying quiet like this wont help.

“...I only remember... Our house... burning. I got out but my family... They are trapped inside... I ran.. and I ran... until I got here...” I said softly, also making it sound like I’m really in pain and almost close to tears.

His face softens and gently pats my head, “I see... Do you remember where you are from? They might have survived, you know.” I just shook my head. “Hmm... Well, we can try to file a missing person report to Aodhan but since I’m a beggar, they might not believe me.”

“Uhm... Brother, where are we?” I asked, wanting to make sure if I am really in Emain Macha.

He seems surprised a bit but just smiled, “Oh, this is Emain Macha, we’re currently at the square.” His eyes beamed, “Hey! If you don’t have anywhere to go, why not stay with me?”

I haven’t planned that far yet so I guess I should stay with him for awhile until I decide what to do. I also need to get used to this new body and I can feel that I am no longer a milletian. I don’t know how to explain it but the usual strength and energy I felt when I was still a milletian is gone.

I smiled, nodding “That would be fine with me, brother!” I told him.

The beggar smiled widely, “Great! Oh yeah, I didn’t get your name and how old are you?”

A new name, I need a new name. “Eskeir... My name is Eskeir and I’m 9 years-old!” I told him in excitement. I don’t know if this excitement is real, I never felt real positive emotions when I was a milletian.

My life... My life as a milletian isn’t as good as the others. I got betrayed, used and misunderstood. I spent my whole life here in Erinn to protect them but what did I get? I had enough and I want to abandon my life as a milletian. I can’t also go back to my old world, it’s as bad as my life as a milletian so I was thankful when I found something in Talek and Morfydrianas’ Laboratory. It’s a forbidden magic that Morfyd created herself, I have no idea why she created such magic. Maybe to use on some milletians that have been getting in their way? Well, no one will find it now because in that paper is a magic circle used to perform the forbidden magic. I remember it being burned in black flames before I got engulfed by a bright light and piercing pain.

I didn’t notice the beggar looking at me with traces of worry in his face so I just smiled. I lived with the beggar for a long time and I noticed that my growth isn’t that fast anymore, another sign that I’m not a milletian. 

3 years later, I realized that I still possesses some skills that I learned when I was a milletian. One skill I discovered is that I can still play a lute. Sure, it might be easy to use but for a 12 years old to suddenly play it perfectly in one try is impossible. It happened when brother Luis _(made up name for the Beggar since I don’t know if he have an official name, if he does then let’s just think this as an AU)_ found a broken lute in the trash. I still have my memories when I’m still a milletian so I tried fixing it like how Nele fixes his when I watched him before.

“Wow! You totally fixed it! I gotta believe that you came from a great family!!” brother Luis said. 

He tried playing it only to play broken melodies. Annoyed, I grabbed the lute from him and started to play it. Actually, I only did that for fun and show how much worst my playing is but we both didn’t expect for a beautiful melody to be played. Yup, totally unexpected.

“Eskeir, how in the world of Erinn did you play that?!” brother Luis asked.

“I-I learned it before when I was still with my family... M-my mother is a really great musician and the lute is her favorite instrument so she taught me a bit!” I said, stuttering a bit.

“My little bro is so talented!! You can keep that then!!” then his eyes glimmers as an idea popped in his head, “Do you think you can play in the square and see if some people will pay you some money?”

I playfully hits his head and he chuckles, “Come on Eskeir! Just try it!” he said, standing up and pulling me towards the square.

I can hear the rich guy tsks when we arrived but we just ignored him.

“Come on! Play play~” brother Luis told me.

I sighed and begun playing, it’s a music familiar to all beings living in Erinn. I kept on playing not noticing the number of people approaching us. I guess some of them are giving brother Luis some coins because I could hear him thanking some people. Sheesh, so now I’m the source of our money?

After my performance, I received a lot of praises from the people and some of them were familiar like Del and Delen but thank goodness they didn’t recognize me. When they all left, a familiar bard approaches us while brother Luis counts the coins we got.

“Hey kid, you played the lute so well as if you’ve used one for a very long time.” Nele told me.

Nele’s one of the people that I tried to avoid but it seems like I really can’t avoid him now. I just smiled, “I learned from my mother who passed away.”

Hearing that, brother Luis frowns, “How many times do I have to tell you that they might be alive!”

“Brother Luis, it have been 3 years and there’s no missing person reports or posts here in Emain Macha.” I told him and he just sighs.

Nele hums, strumming a bit on his mandolin. I could feel his gaze on me so I started fidgeting with the strings of my lute.

“Is that why Luis have been taking care of you? I’ve been noticing you since three years ago.” Nele said, I just nodded silently. “Luis, are you sure you wouldn’t tell Aodhan or any of the knights about him?”

Brother Luis just shrugs, “The kid didn’t want to so I didn’t. Trust me, I tried convincing him these past three years.”

“I see... I’ll let this pass then.” Nele said, playing a bit of music before stopping and looking at me again. “Your name is Eskeir, correct?”

“Yes.”

He smiles, “Do you want me to teach you some more music? It would be nice to have a student.” he said, chuckling.

“Don’t you have some students like those milletians?” brother Luis asked.

Nele shrugs, “They gave me potions, I get friendly. I give them the book, they open it and throw. Just like that. I’d like a student like Eskeir to be honest, I haven’t been doing anything lately. Also, an old friend of mine haven’t been visiting. He’s probably busy.”

I stiffens a bit, he still sees me as his friend? Well, he’s few of the people who still believes in me but sorry Nele, this milletian you know is no longer alive. I had to do this. I won’t deny that I miss spending time playing music with him so I guess it wouldn’t be bad if I accept being his student. After all, this is a new life for me. I shouldn’t worry about the past.

“If it’s alright for you to teach me then okay~” I told Nele, he smiles.

Brother Luis grins, “And when you get better, we might get invited for some shows and get lots of golds~!!”

Nele sighs, “Is that all you care about? What about try playing some instruments too, Luis?”

“No thank you, it will be a disaster! Eskeir is a better musician than his brother! Haha!”

I spent around 3 months being Nele’s student. He taught me more music and also how to compose our own score. I haven’t been focusing in this side of music when I was still a milletian and didn’t realize how fun it was. I was happy. So this is how real happiness feels like.

Whenever we’re not doing anything, I would come to the square and play some music. The same people before would usually come and give some gold or food for both me and brother Luis. Speaking of this brother of mine, he’s even surprised to receive a lot of things too but he mostly gave everything to me. I don’t know why and whenever I ask him to keep even half of it, he always say...

“Nah, you keep it. There might come a time you’ll decide to travel out of this city. As for me, staying in Emain Macha is already fine. I could still get some coins by my own so it’s really fine. You kid, go keep it. My instinct is telling me that you’ll be a very successful person! Heck! You’re even more talented than me!”

I learned to just let it go but I still want to give him something so I decided to visit the Puppet Workshop. Giving him a doll might seem funny but if that day do come, I want to give him something to remember me by. I don’t want to be forgotten. No. 

While on my way, I could hear some fight breaking out and it’s coming from the gate of Emain Macha which is just in front of the workshop. I took a peek and saw a bunch of bandits and knights. The knights seems to be stopping the bandits from entering the city.

“Come on! Just like you, we are seeking shelter! I know it’s already past some years ever since the meteors and nightmares stopped but even us bandits still needs some supplies and shelters!” one of the bandit imps said but I could notice his hand slowly reaching for his sword and none of the knights notices it.

What a troublesome bunch. I decided to just leave but part of me wanted to stay and help out by beating up the troublesome bandits but I have to get away from these things. Now that I’m not a milletian, I can no longer rebirth so death awaits me. I could hear them talk while I walk away then it seems like the knights let them go inside but as soon as they were granted permission, their wagon suddenly drove ahead in a fast phase.

“SO LONG IDIOTS! HAHA! THE KNIGHTS HERE ARE SO EASY TO FOOL!” The bandits yelled out then the knights started running after them.

I sighed, “Typical bandits.”

“MOVE OUT! MOVE OUT! IF YOU DON’T WANT TO GET RAN OVER! KAHAHAHA!” one of the bandit human exclaimed.

I looked ahead and my eyes widens as brother Luis gets hit by the wagon. One of the wagon’s wheels ran over his foot and he cried out in pain.

“DAMN BEGGAR!” the bandits said.

I could feel it, the raging feeling in my chest. The same overprotective feeling I’ve felt whenever I see my companions hurt. It’s been awhile since I last felt this. Without thinking over it, I started running. I planned to just help brother Luis but I ran pass him. I could hear him calling me, screaming my name, telling me to not chase after the wagon. Why am I doing this? I already told myself that I don’t want to get involved... But... They hurt someone close to me, someone who took care a strange kid for 3 years without any doubt.

“Woah! That kid is such a fast runner! Hurry hurry!” the bandit imp told his companions as I ran pass the knights who seem to be surprised as well.

The knights were not giving up and before the wagon could reach the exit, bunch of knights blocked their way causing the wagon to force a stop. The bandits jumped out of the wagon, readying their weapons. Before the knights could act, I grabbed the swords from the waist of two knights.

“Hey kid! What are you doing?! Give it back, it’s dangerous!” one of the knights said.

The bandits laughed then the giant said, “Yeah, listen to the knights kid. How can you fight us--” 

Before he could finish, I dashed and kicked one of them down. While struck with shock, I attacked the surrounding bandits with how I remembered windmill and before the big guy could stand, I jumped on him and hits him hard enough to make him unconscious. This guy seems to be their leader too. I purposely made the two swords miss the giant’s head as I grinned down to him. The crowd of fallen bandits and knights were just silent until I realized what I had done. Everything seem familiar to me, its as if my fighting abilities were still remembered by my body but I know I’m not as strong as when I was still a milletian. Still, it’s something people should be surprised of. I quickly stood up. This is bad! I promised myself not to get noticed nor stand out but here I am! I tried to ran but someone grabbed my arm tightly. I struggled and started swinging both swords around.

“Woah! Careful with the swords! Don’t swing it around!” a familiar voice told me.

This voice made me stop struggling but fear filled my eyes as I look at him. Aodhan.

Suddenly, memories flooded to me. The damned illusion that Fodla showed. About Aodhan forgetting about me... About me hurting him... Before I could say anything, a wave of nausea hits me and then everything went black.

~To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters will be in Eskeir’s POV. I’ll say in advance when there’s a change of POV  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign is just coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s as if I was engulfed in total darkness and memories of my past keeps on repeating in my head. I keep reaching out but no one seem to reach out for me, not like the time Merlin helped me from Fodla’s illusion... Was everything just another illusion of hers? Did Merlin really saved me or... did he leave me while he went to save his friends? Something keeps on pulling me down, is this even real? Time like weeks seem to pass by and I begun feeling a bit lighter. I began to feel again and I could hear soft mumblings.

I tried opening my eyes only to see a knight and brother Luis, “...brother?” I softly asked and the two looked at me in surprise.

“Eskeir! Thank Macha you woke up! Finally!” brother Luis exclaimed, just how long was I out?

“I’ll inform Sir Aodhan about this.” the knight said before leaving.

Brother Luis sad on the stool beside me with his usual grin, “How are you feeling? I was surprised to see that you have collapsed when I tried running after you!”

I managed to chuckle a bit, “How’s your foot?” I asked.

“All healed thanks to Agnes~” brother Luis said as he helped me sit up.

“Where are we? And how long was I out?” I asked, my head still pounding a bit.

“We’re at Agnes’ clinic or something. You were brought here ever since you collapsed a week and a half ago.” brother Luis told me.

I was out that long? Did remembering the illusion of Aodhan or remembering how to fight made me collapse? Wait! What if... What if this is an illusion again?

I winced as I felt a sudden stab of pain in my head, “Ow ow... My head...” I mumbled and at the same time, the door opened revealing the knight from before and Aodhan.

“I’m glad you’ve woken up. I’m Aodhan, the Captain of the Royal Guards. How are you feeling?” Aodhan asked.

Good, he doesn’t recognize me. I shouldn’t really worry about me being a milletian, that magic did change my appearance too after all. Yup, I shouldn’t worry.

I smiled a bit as the headache fades, “I’m fine now... So uh... What does the Captain of the Royal Guards needs from a kid like me?” I asked but I have a feeling that it’s something troublesome.

Brother Luis playfully smacks my back, “Well my dear brother, after the knights saw how you fought against those bandits... The Captain himself decided to watch you closely! He’s also a good conversation partner so I’m not bored staying here while you were asleep~” he said.

Aodhan chuckles, “At first I thought you were a milletian...” I stiffens a bit. “But I guess you’re just a kid with an amazing talent. When Nele was here, he told me about your talent with the lute too.” I just stayed quiet, “Eskeir, right?”  


Okay why does this sound familiar?

“Do you want to train to be a royal guard? I saw how you fought with those bandits even though I arrived a bit late from the scene. The other knights have told me how you’ve fought and many of them would like to train you.”

“I’m just a beggar’s brother.” I simply said.

“Luis have told me that he found you in an alley 3 years ago. Honestly, I was a bit disappointed that he didn’t tell us about a missing kid. While you were unconscious, we sent owls to different towns but it seems like no one knew you...” Aodhan said.

Oh please don’t let this blow my cover... If they knew I lied, I’ll be in great trouble!

Aodhan probably noticed my expression so he showed a gentle smile and sat down, “I’ll give you some time to think about it but if you accept, I promise I’ll hone you to be the best knight. I’ll also try supporting Luis but knowing how stubborn he is, he might just decline our help.” he said, brother Luis began whistling.

I just nodded, I can just flee but I don’t know what would happen if I do that... If I accept this offer, will I be alright? If I accepted this offer, I will be returning to my old life as a milletian... Protecting people and not caring about my own damn being.

With the silence, Aodhan left the room and I could feel brother Luis’ gaze on me. We stayed in Agnes’ place for like three more days before leaving. We’re back at the streets, I’m back at playing with my lute but quietly.

“Why don’t you accept the offer, Eskeir?” brother Luis suddenly asked. “I could feel that the Captain really looks up to you. I believe that he expects so much from you.”

“And that’s the problem... People expecting so much from me ended up being disappointed. I don’t want that to happen again.” I said, I was supposed to only think about it but who cares.

I heard him sighing and leaning on me, “I’m not sure how’s life have been with you but you shouldn’t let this opportunity slip by, Eskeir. Being part of the Royal Guards is a great honor! I also don’t want your talent to go to waste. I saw you fight, Eskeir. I ran after you and I’m not lying when I say you’re amazing! It all went too fast, the time you took those swords from the two knights and fighting off the bandits... It left me speechless.” brother Luis said.

“... I just watched some milletians fight...” another lie.

“Cool~”

“I watched them fight, they all look cool... But every strong fighters suffers the greatest pain...” I mumbled but he heard it.

He looks confused at first but just shook it off with a smile.

“Well just think about Aodhan’s offer, okay?” I just nodded and closed my eyes as I leaned to him.

Thinking for my decision took me two days, brother Luis and I visited the gate of the Emain Macha Castle where Aodhan usually is. This place still gives me some chills and I blame Fodla because of it. When he saw us arriving, he smiles.

“I believe you’ve made out your mind?” Aodhan asked, I nodded.

I know there’s no walking back from this but I might as well risk. I don’t know what kind of future waits for me and I hope it wont be the same.

“Yes... I... I accept your offer.” I told him, brother Luis grinning behind me.

“Great decision, Eskeir. We’ll start when your training attire is ready. I’ll inform you or Luis.” Aodhan told us.

The training went on for half a year, and because I have experience in the art of the sword, I quickly became an official knight. Not yet a Royal Guard though, just a normal knight. Aodhan said it might be too early for me to become a Royal Guard just because I’m known as a prodigy. To be honest, I don’t like the attention I’m getting and Aodhan can probably tell it that’s why I didn’t rank up to be a Royal Guard yet. I’m quite thankful for that. During my training, I was also given a small house to stay in since Aodhan can’t bear seeing me sleep on the streets with brother Luis, he usually stay there too. I’ve been getting salary too ever since I’ve become an official knight. Aodhan was actually right about brother Luis being stubborn, I’ve been trying to give him half of the pay I’m getting but he’s only taking few! Gosh, does he really want to stay as a beggar that much? Well, I wouldn’t be surprised to see him surviving this long.

I was on my way to Aodhan, I saw him and my fellow knights preparing some boxes. Aodhan soon notices me and waves for me to walk closer.

“What’s up with the boxes?” I asked.

“We’re delivering supplies to the Royal Castle in Tara. We heard how the fight broke out there and how a lot of milletians saved the Queen. There seem to be a lot of injuries too and damages so we decided to help. The Queen there have helped us a lot too.” Aodhan said, I nodded.

So they were able to stop the giants and elves from attacking the Rath Royal... I didn’t join them since you know. Things happened. I feel a bit guilty but what’s done is done and they seem to be safe.

“Ah, this might be a good opportunity for you Eskeir.” Aodhan said and I feel like I’m in trouble again.

“You haven’t been outside so why not join the delivery team to Tara? It will be a nice change of scenery too.” he said and when he noticed that I’m about to decline, “It’s an order.” he said with a smirk. I hate this guy sometimes.

Grumbling, I just nodded and joined the knights as they put the boxes and other stuff in the wagon. I said good bye to brother Luis before leaving. He even expected me to bring him some souvenirs, this is not a fun trip!

“This is going to be your first time outside Emain Macha, right?” Thomas, a Royal Guard, asked.

I simply nodded.

“That’s great, while we’re in Tara, we might as well ask around about your family.” he said.

“Eh no need... It have been few years already and I doubt they survived the fire. Plus I have brother Luis as my family now. I don’t need to go anywhere else.” I told him.

He chuckled, “It wont hurt to try though but it’s your decision.”

While we’re on our trip to Tara, I can no longer see the meteors but the craters it created are still there.

“Thank the milletians the disaster have stopped!” another knight like me said, I just nodded.

“But did you hear the rumor about the missing milletian? They haven’t found him until now.” Thomas said, I froze in my spot. “He didn’t join the fight in Tara but thank Macha they were able to defeat whoever leads that disaster.”

Almost all of the knights in the wagon nodded. “About this milletian you spoke of... What do you guys think of him?” I asked.

“I saw him once, he’s a strange one but I wont deny that he’s really strong. He do have a bit of a temper too and I could see the other milletians having trouble cooperating with him.” Thomas said.

“That’s probably the reason why he left. But couldn’t he at least stay and help his fellow milletians to fight in Tara?” the knight asked.

Thomas just shrugged, “Some people even believes that he’s the traitor but we don’t know the real story.” he said.

A traitor huh? I wouldn’t be surprised if they think it like that.

“Eskeir, do your remember your town getting hit by meteors too?” Thomas asked, I nodded.

“I think thats the reason why our house burned but... I’m not sure.” I said, I felt a pat on my head.

“I see, sorry for suddenly asking about it. Oh, we’re here.” Thomas said as we both saw the gate to Tara.

I took a deep breath as we pass by the gate. I looked around and saw all of the damages, the fight might have really been that big. The Royal Guards guarding the gate to Rath Royal checked our wagon before letting us in. Oh, you could have seen how the damage in the Garden is! This will need a lot of help! But as I can see, they can seem to handle it.

We placed down the boxes with the help of Tara’s Royal Guards, some decided to chat for a bit and checking if they need other kind of help. Thomas allowed me to walk around so I did. I saw the Queen and Marleid under the big tree as usual. There are some familiar milletians with them. Few of them were those people who I was with before I did the forbidden magic.

“What? He’s still missing?” Queen Eirawen asked, sighing.

I stopped in my tracks.

“Where did that coward ran off to? Thank Erinn Elphy and the others were able to defeat that huge dragon.” Marleid grumbled as she shakes her head.

“I-I’m sure #%T&! have a reason... ” an elf that I recognized to be Elphy said. She’s one of the kindest milletians I know.

When she mentioned what seems to be my name, my head started hurting. It’s like the name is replaced by ear-piercing buzzing noise. I guess it’s part of the spell.

The female human milletian shook her head, if I remember correctly... Her name is Aerishya, a close friend of Elphy’s, “Whatever reason that was, he should have told us! But no! He ran away and left us to fight them! Why do we even have to find him? When we tried going to where Nao found #%T&!’s last trace, that area feels... ominous... More ominous than the sluagh, ugh.” she said.

Queen Eirawen sighs, “Calm down Aerishya... I’ll think more about this. Knowing #%T&!, he wouldn’t ran away without a reason... Something... something might have happened.”

Aerishya tries to calm down, “Probably got too affected with Fodla’s illusion too... It was tough for us too! But we already moved on! I can’t believe if he’s still stuck with those memories!” Aerishya exclaimed, most of the milletians with her seem to agree except for Elphy who keeps on looking around. 

That... is actually true. It was hard, my own hands painted with my friend’s blood... It’s a nightmare I cannot ran from. Even now, I’m having those as dreams. Brother Luis would usually shake me to wake up from those nightmares and as an excuse, I just told him it’s about what happened in my family. I feel bad about lying but if I tell him that I’m a milletian... I’m sure he’ll start treating me differently and I don’t want that. I was about to walk away when I felt one of the milletians look at me.

“A knight was eavesdropping on us.” a male elf milletian said in a calm tone. He have bronze skin and pale pink hair.

They are now looking at me and I swear if I get caught by now, I’ll get in a bigger trouble and Aodhan might get in trouble too.

“H-hey.. uhh... I didn’t mean to eavesdrop..” I told them, waving my hand around.

Marleid seem to inspect me from head to toe, “You look so young to be a knight... Who are you?” she asked.

I sighed and decided to answer politely, “My name is Eskeir, an official knight from Emain Macha. I was trained by Aodhan himself.” I told her.

“Ah... I’ve heard about the child prodigy that Aodhan picked up.. So it was you.” Queen Eirawen said, walking towards me. “Are you with the delivery team from Emain Macha?”

“Yes, your majesty.” I said as I knelt down.

“Thank you for your help, please do tell Aodhan too.” she said then taps my shoulder, “Stand up, my child. Now, I’ll forgive you for eavesdropping on us. Hmmm since you are here, I might need your help too. I plan to widen our search so if you see this milletian, do inform us.” she said, handling me a paper with a sketch of me as a milletian.

“Thank you and I will.” I said, keeping it on my pocket.

I could feel Marleid’s gaze on me before she went back talking to the group of milletians. I saw Thomas looking for me so I bowed and left. We soon left Tara and headed back to Emain Macha but brother Luis is going to be upset because I wasn’t able to buy any souvenir for him....

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUP! I decided to add two characters here from my first Mabinogi fanfic 'Erinn Academy'! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters will be in Eskeir’s POV. I’ll say in advance when there’s a change of POV  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign is just coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy!

I heard the door in my room open so I slowly open my eyes which felt heavy for some reason. I saw Thomas holding a bowl of something that looks like soup.

“Oh good morning, Eskeir. How are you feeling?” he asked.

I tried getting up but my whole body feels tired for some unknown reason, what’s happening? 

“I feel weird... Why can’t I get up?” I asked then coughs a bit. Wait... Don’t tell me...

Thomas raises an eyebrow before smiling softly, “Is it your first time to get sick?”

Ugh... So this is how it feels to be sick. It does suck not to be a milletian... No, Eskeir! Don’t start thinking about it now! Being a normal person in Erinn is still better than being a milletian!

“N-No...” I lied, it will be weird if it’s my first time. “Why are you here though?” I asked.

“Luis came running to Aodhan saying that you got sick. It’s probably from yesterday’s rain when we were on our way back here in Emain.” Thomas answered as he placed the soup down on the table near me.

Oh yea, there was a sudden downfall of heavy rain yesterday... Do they really get sick this easily? Or is it because I’m not that fully adopted in this new body yet?

“Can you sit up?” Thomas asked, I tried again and this time it’s successful.

He placed a mini table on my lap and brought the bowl there.

“Agnes will be checking up with you later. After finishing your soup, you should go back to sleep. Aodhan will let you rest until you’re good to work again~” Thomas said, I just nodded.

After finishing the soup, Thomas left and I went back to sleep. Well, I wasn’t able to sleep because my head is throbbing with pain and I feel really warm. It’s like the heat is coming out of my ears, it’s a strange feeling. Later on, the sleep finally visited me.  
The next time I woke up, my sight is really blurry and I could hear faint murmuring of a woman just near me. It must be Agnes checking up on me.

“The flow of your energy is kind of unstable, hm...”

That... doesn’t sound like Agnes... Who is it?

I could feel something like a cold touch on my chest as if feeling how my breathing is, it also doesn’t feel... real...

I tried moving but I feel so numb. I feel much more worse than earlier. 

“Ah, you’re awake.”

I tried looking at the figure of the woman but my sight is still blurry. I could see some whites though, she’s white haired? She’s not Agnes, I knew it!

“W-Who are you?” I managed to ask softly.

The woman chuckles a bit, “I could tell you but ah, if you knew who I am... You’ll be so mad~” she told me as I felt her hand on my cheek, “I’m just different, a special kind of different. I know you.... milletian.”

My eyes widens as I immediately shot up but then I got a sudden spike of painful headache, my whole body started aching so bad.

“W-Who are you?!” I asked again, trying to focus my vision in hope it clears up and reveal this mysterious woman in front of me. “H-How... How did you know I was a milletian...?”

“Ah don’t worry, I won’t hurt you and I really can’t do anything right now. Be glad~” she said.

My sight slowly clears up, my eyes widens as I finally see the woman in front of me.

“Y-You...? But how-- I... I killed you! Morfydrianas!” I glowered at her, she smiles. “...How are you alive?” I glared.

Morfydrianas looks more like a spirit, she have mists around her and she’s also a bit transparent.

She smirks as she looks at me with interest in her eyes, “Who said I was alive? When I made that magic, I transferred part of my soul so whoever uses it... I can still live in their mind.”

“But I didn’t even feel you.” I told her.

“Because you’re not a milletian, Eskeir~ You’re not one of them anymore, remember? Anything supernatural... it would be hard for you to notice.” Morfydrianas said with a smirk.

“Y-You--” Before I could say anything, a series of coughs stopped me.

I heard her tsk-ing and she pushes me back down to bed, “Now, do you want your new friends to worry about you? Like what I said, I won’t be able to do anything. I can’t hurt you, I can’t use alchemy so I’ll just be in your mind. Ah you don’t have to worry, you’re the only one who can see me unless I let them see me too.” Morfydrianas said. “Also, you’re too weak. Too weak~ I didn’t expect anyone to use my spell but I guess I am truly lucky~”

She’s right, I can’t do anything specially in my current condition. I just sighed and looks away from her but I can still feel her smirk. 10 minutes later, I decided to glance back to where she is but she disappeared, probably went back inside my mind. 

_“I did~”_

“Shut up.” I grumbled then her laugh echoes inside of my mind. Sleep have taken me then I stopped feeling anything again.

The next time I woke up was when Agnes shook me awake. When I opened my eyes, I saw that her face was painted with worry. I noticed that I’ve been sweating a lot too.

_“The flow have stabilized again but of course that doesn’t mean that you aren’t sick anymore.”_

“Can you stay up for a bit for me, Eskeir?” Agnes asked, I nodded as I try to stay awake while she’s checking me and noting things down. “You really have a high fever Eskeir, have you been sick like this before?”

_“Make up a story~”_

Of course, I know that. Sigh. 

“When I was really young... My mom said that I can get sick so easily...” 

_“Nice save~”_

Agnes nodded, taking it down “Do you remember what medicine you’ve been taking when it happens?” I just shook my head, “Hmm... I’ll be prescribing you a new one then. You have to take it two times a day whenever you get sick. I’ll be delivering it here when I finished making today’s batch. It wont take that long.”

When Agnes left, Morfydrianas materializes beside me again.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions, Eskeir~” she said, I just stared at her. I have no energy to argue anymore.

“... You can really read me like an open book... So, what flow were you talking about?” I asked.

“It’s the flow of your remaining milletian energy that stayed within you. Since you have a mortal’s body, it have been making complications and your soul might even get affected. You don’t have to worry since I’m with you, I can help you with that~” Morfydrianas said proudly.

“I killed you, why would you help me?” I asked.

She smirks, “Because Eskeir~” she lifts my head a bit to face her, I just glared. “You’re my precious experiment~ You’re a successful product from my spell! I won’t let you go that easily. So you’re basically chained within my hands~ Fufu~” Morfydrianas said in her usual crazy tone.

“....” I just stayed quiet, she smiles and soon let go of me.

Again... It’s the same thing from when I was milletian. Someone else is holding my life... Nothing changes.

I heard Morfydrianas sigh, “Eskeir, Eskeir~ Don’t compare me to them~ Unlike them, I’ll treasure you like a gem~ I won’t treat you like a doll~”

“You...saw my memories didn’t you?” I asked.

“Yes, yes~ I did~ It was really beautiful~” she said, grinning. “Specially when you got betrayed by a really close friend of yours~ What was his name again? Ah, the first sword of a aton cimeni, Talvish...” I gritted my teeth as I clenches my chest. The scar isn’t there anymore but it still feels like it is. “And then we have the annoying guy in Belvast! Yes, I actually hate him too because of his attitude. Ah, say the word if you want me to do anything to that Odran guy.” 

I raised an eyebrow, “I thought you can’t hurt anyone?”

Morfydrianas grins and I begun to feel the chill. This is the first time I feel scared in my current body, “I said I can’t hurt you but I didn’t say I can’t hurt anyone~ I can still do few other things in this form.” she said with a crazy look in her eyes that soon turns into a normal smile, “I won’t do it if you don’t want to~”

“...Why are you suddenly so friendly? Your mood swings are killing me.” I mumbled, she laughs.

“Don’t mind me~ I’ve always been like this~ Ah, Talek would be glad to see that the spell worked on a milletian~” Morfydrianas said.

“Speaking of him... Is he here too? Since you two are really close... Like a couple.” I said in a pokerface.

She laughs, “Ah please! We’re not anything like that~ We’re just really a special duo~~ But ah... I won’t deny that I do like him too. Too bad we got defeated by the milletian’s hands.”

“You turned him into a monster...” I muttered, she looks at me again with those... crazy eyes. I could feel both of my hands trembling but I just hid it under the blanket.

“I turned him into a masterpiece! But even how strong he became, you and the other milletians defeated him~ Ah, milletians are so strong... I’m still wondering why you decided to severe yourself from your life as a milletian. Do you even regret it?” Morfydrianas ponders as she walks-- or.. floats around the room.

I looked away, “I didn’t regret... anything... I prefer this life.”

“A non-immortal life? You only have one life and once it’s wasted, there’s no more chances left. Are you sure you want this kind of life?” Morfydrianas asked, smirking.

“It’s not like I’m afraid of death. I’ll even welcome it with open arms--” I flinched as I felt another piercing headache. It happened when I heard a snap of a finger, was it Morfydrianas’ doing?

“Tsk, tsk~ One you should know as my precious little gem, don’t ever think of dying~ As I said, I won’t let you go that easily. I’ll keep you alive until I’m satisfied~”

“This headache was your doing?” I asked, growling a bit.

She laughs, “As a punishment for the bad thoughts! This is not the first time too if you can still remember.”

“My head hurts to remember but whatever...” I said, sighing.

She nods, “Yes that’s it~ Relax and chill~”

Seems like there’s no way escaping this situation... I’ve became her object of interest after using the spell... And no, I didn’t expect this at all. It didn’t even cross my mind that she’ll put a part of her soul in the spell! How crazy is that?!

“Thank you for the compliment~” Morfydrianas said, bowing.

“Gah! Stop reading my monologue!”

She pouts, “Stop breaking the fourth wall~”

“Grrr... You’re the one who started it.”

~To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters will be in Eskeir’s POV. I’ll say in advance when there’s a change of POV  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign is just coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy!

With the help of Agnes’ medicine, I was able to recover quickly. Morfydrianas is still in my mind though but thankfully, she’s not getting in the way of my work. Today, I’m having my lunch at the restaurant. I’m with some other knights too.

_“So... Are you going to give your poster to Aodhan~?”_

I grumbled. Yeah, I still have the poster that Queen Eirawen gave before. I doubt they are serious about finding me though.

_“But the Queen seems serious~ You two are quite close, aren’t you?”_

Did you look at my memories again?

_“Yes~”_

I let out a sigh, gaining some confused look from the other knights. I just smiled at them and they went back to chatting.

_“Come on, don’t be mad Eskeir~ Since we’ll be stuck together eternally, we should at least get to know each other~”_

You’re doing it without my permission, how is that sharing?

I just heard a laugh and soon I finished my meal. The female knight beside me placed something that looks like a tea. I glanced at the others who seem to get it too.

“This tea is good to lessen fatigue and stress~ Hope it helps everyone for their next shifts~” the female knight said.

“Thanks!” we told her.

A tea huh... I remember making a special tea I learned from my original world. The Queen really loves it... I wonder if I can make it again.

_“Of course you can, I also want a taste of your Lavender tea~”_

I took a sip of the tea and finished it in one gulp. I guess making that tea made me and the Queen close... And I know I won’t be able to return to that kind of moment... I won’t deny that I do miss it.

“Wow Eskeir, that’s fast. The tea’s a bit bitter that’s why it takes time for us to drink. It’s not your first time to drink teas, isn’t it?” the knight across me said, I just nodded as I look at the female knight.

She understood it and smiles brightly, pouring me some more. “I didn’t know a kid like you likes teas.” she said, Ah I just remembered that I’m currently 13.

_“Fufu~”_

Shut up, Morfy.

_“Aww, is that a nicky for me? Thanks Kier~”_

How old are you anyway?

_“Hey, it’s rude to ask for a woman’s age~”_

You basically know a lot of things about me so it won’t hurt to know more about a mad alchemist like you.

_“Aww, where are these kind words coming from? Kier, you’re making me blush~”_

I placed the empty teacup down, grumbling.

“Eskeir, you okay?” the knight across me asked, “Oh don’t tell me... You drank too much? Haha!” he laughs.

The female knight beside me giggles, “I think two cups are good for you, Eskeir.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” I told them, frowning a bit. They laughs again then later on, we decided to continue our scouting around the city.

I passed by brother Luis who was on his usual spot, he seems to be counting the coins he collected or picked... from the rich man who seem to not mind the hole on his pocket. He sees me and waves.

“Heyy~ How’s my little brother? Make sure not to tire yourself out. Agnes said that slight exhaustion might make you sick again. You’re making your big bro worry.” brother Luis said with a dramatic gesture of worry.

I chuckled, handing him a packed meal I got from the restaurant. He happily took it, “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. It’s just unfortunate that it rained hard last time. That got me.”

He nods as he eat, “You should buy your own coat or umbrella next time. The weather changes unexpectedly.”

“Yes, yes, big brother.” I said, smiling a bit.

_“You really love the filthy beggar huh~”_

Who are you to talk bad about him? Don’t call him filthy...

_“Aww~ Did I hit a nerve? Well, seeing how he took care of you ever since you woke up as a mortal... It wont be a wonder why you’ve been sticking with him.”_

I tried smiling, “I’ll continue scouting then, brother Luis.” I told him, he nodded and shows a thumbs up.

I continue to walk then Morfydrianas suddenly materializes in front of me, floating. I placed a hand on the sword that was on my hip.

“I don’t have a physical form, Eskeir~ You can’t hurt me~” she said, grinning.

“I know that.” I said as I removed my hand on my sword.

“You know... There’s a way for you to return beside Queen Eirawen~” 

I glared at her, “If you’re just teasing me again then stop.” I said, turning to the other street.

She smirks and follows, “I’m not teasing you~ I took a peek to Aodhan’s papers earlier this morning before you started your scouting~ He seem to have received a letter from Queen Eirawen herself asking if he could lend some knights temporarily. Reason? The same thing, to search for the non-existent you.”

I just ignored her but I’m sure she noticed the interest in my eyes because she suddenly floats up in front of me, making me stop. I raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Why don’t you volunteer yourself?” she asked, grinning.

“Are you crazy? Once I get there, I wont be able to avoid those milletians! The last time I got caught will be the last time! That male elf milletian seem to be a very sharp person and I have a feeling that if I’m not careful, he’ll know who I really am!” I told her with a scowl.

She giggles, “He do seem smart~ But if you’re careful enough, he wont find out plus I’ll be with you~ If anything bad happens, then I’ll make a move~ Like what I said, I’ll do anything to protect my precious gem.”

I don’t know if I should be angry or thankful to this woman! She’s getting on my nerves sometimes and it’s making me crazy!

“Glad to have you onboard!” she said teasingly.

I grumbles, walking ahead. I heard her laughing before following me.

At that moment, I felt something weird. As if a pair of eyes were watching me but then it might be nothing so I just ignored it. I glanced at Morfydrianas and noticed her grinning while gazing behind her. She catches my gaze and smiles.

“Ah nothing to worry~ Just looking at how peaceful Emain Macha is right now.” she told me.

I just shook my head and focused with my scouting.

Days have passed and we are having our usual morning exercise in front of the Emain Macha Castle Gate. While we were exercising, Aodhan called few knights and me so we approached him. He was looking at me proudly, I have a bad feeling about this.

“I know bringing you to Tara is a good idea! I’m happy to see you applying to be a volunteer for the temporary knights for Queen Eirawen!” Aodhan said proudly.

I stared at him in shock and immediately, I know who to blame. MORFYDRIANAS!

_“You’re welcome, Kier~”_

I knew something felt strange yesterday since I felt a bit dizzy after waking up from my afternoon nap! You controlled me, didn’t you?!

_“Yup! Again, you’re welcome~”_

I tried smiling to Aodhan, there’s no way I can back out from this. He smiles back, still proud.

“Alright, you’ll be staying there as temporary knights until the Queen dismisses you. You’ll be helping the Queen’s Expeditionary Force to search for the missing milletian, #%T&!.” Aodhan said and as usual, I only heard an ear-piercing buzzing noise making me flinch.

Aodhan notices this and smiles, giving me a pat on the shoulder “You’ll be fine. The milletians are really kind and friendly. Some of them may appear a bit rude but ah... Trust me, they are really fine to work with.”

I just nodded. For now Aodhan only knows that I hate milletians for some unknown reason. Good thing, he doesn’t ask why.

“You’ll be leaving for Tara later in the afternoon. Ah don’t worry about Luis, me and the other knights will watch over him like what we always do.” Aodhan told me.

I smiled, “Thank you.”

We were dismissed and I started my morning scouting before getting myself ready. I also told brother Luis about it and he dramatically acted that he’ll miss me.

“Don’t forget the souvenir this time ok?” brother Luis said, winking.

I simply smiled and nodded. He grins then I headed to the wagon where the other knights who volunteered are. Once everything is ready, we left Emain Macha and headed for Tara. The trip was fast and we arrived early. The Tara guards led us towards the throne room where Queen Eirawen and Marleid are waiting. Strange, Llywelyn isn’t here. Did he return to Avalon for the Alban Knight-y stuff? I noticed the Queen and Marleid looking at me so I smiled at them before bowing my head again. Also, Morfydrianas thought it would be fun to watch so she materializes and floats around the room.

Queen Eirawen gestures at us, letting us stand so we did. “Thank you for volunteering yourselves for the Expeditionary Force. We needed more people for a wide search so we asked your city for volunteers as well.” Queen Eirawen said, she seem to be staring at me.

I gulped, feeling nervous for some reason. I noticed Morfydrianas staring at the Queen, _‘Morfy stay away you bad alchemist!’_ She pouts, floating away.

“Queen Eirawen, if you don’t mind me asking... Why do we have to look for !%T&# ?” the knight beside me asked.

“I know you’ll ask about that knowing about his reputation but he’s not what most of you think he is...” I stared at her in surprise. “He’s also an important milletian, a friend.” she told us.

“Oh...” was the only thing the knight said, he seems to be as speechless as me.

“Our little Queen still cares about you, see~? A good idea to make you go here, yes?” Morfydrianas said as she floated beside me.

We heard the door open and saw Piran entering with Murielle, Bhatair and three milletians that I saw before.

“Sorry, are we late?” Piran asked, Marleid smiles.

“It’s fine Piran.” Marleid said.

Aerishya notices me and grins, “Oh hey, a familiar face! Hi Eskeir!” she said grinning, I just smile back.

“Ah! I remember this girl! She’s a really strong chain blade wielder!” Morfydrianas said as she floats around the three milletians. “And him! The guy who caught you eavesdropping before! If I remember correctly, his name is Agioma, strange name but a strong bard!” she said, poking Agoumu’s skeletal wings then she moves to Elphy who somewhat shivers. Strange... Can she feel Morfydrianas?

I heard Morfydrianas tsk-ing, “It’s impossible~” she said, poking Elphy’s white wings.

“Are you okay, Elphy?” Aerishya asked, noticing how uncomfortable her friend is.

Elphy just smiles and nodded, “M-Mhmm... I’m alright.”

I just stared at her while Morfydrianas floats back beside me, I know that face. She’s really not alright.

“So are these the humans who will help us searching for that milletian?” Bhatair asked with a scowl. Yeah, he hates me a lot.

Suddenly, I feel numb and my mouth moves on its own “Yes, we are the humans who will help you find a lost soul. Got any problem with that?”

MORFYDRIANAS! I wish I can punch her right now but all I can do is yell in my mind, hoping she goes deaf!

Bhatair glares at me while the knights are surprised with my sudden attitude. Even Marleid and the others are surprised. Queen Eirawen sighs and fakes a cough, catching our attention.

“Enough. I heard about it from Aodhan and I thought you only hate milletian... It seems you have some grudge against giants too.” Queen Eirawen told me with a sound of disbelief.

I shook my head, “I-It’s not like that.” I said then quickly turns to Bhatair, “I apologize, Bhatair.” Oh wait--

Bhatair raises an eyebrow, “I haven’t introduced myself. How do you know my name? Did you introduce us already, Marleid?” he asked.

Marleid shakes her head, “He probably heard your name somewhere in the city. The Expeditionary Force is that famous after all.” GOOD SAVE! Thank you, Marleid!

Bhatair suddenly laughs, “Oh I see! Well, I’ll forgive you, tiny human!” he said, patting my back hard. I just kept a smile.

After calming down, the Queen explained how the search will go and how our group will be divided. I ended up to be with Piran, Agioma and Llywelyn who seem to be on leave. We were given to search in Bangor and Belvast. For now, each groups are in different areas of the castle to talk about things. Some are related to the seven nights and some are not.

“I haven’t introduced myself properly.” Agioma told me, I turned to him. “I’m Agioma, an elven milletian.” he told me.

“It’s nice to meet you, Agioma. Allow me to re-introduce myself again. I’m Eskeir, a knight from Emain Macha.” I told him, he nodded smiling a bit.

Piran smiles, “I-If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you? You look so young to be a knight. U-Uhm, I’m not trying to be rude... I’m just curious.” he told me.

Piran is always a bean, no one can change my mind about that. “Haha, it’s ok. I always get that kind of question. I’m 13 years old. I started to be a knight when I was 11 years old.” I told him, Piran seems surprised even Agoumu.

“Why did you want to be a knight at a very young age?” Piran asked, clearly interested in my back story.

I sigh, “It’s not like I like to be a knight...” I told him making the two confused so I started telling them about being found by the beggar who is now my brother and how I defeated a bunch of bandits who entered Emain Macha.

“Wow! So Aodhan himself recruited you?” Agioma said, seriously this guy have a strange mood change. He usually wears a poker face and is always calm. It’s rare to find him excited about something.

I nodded, “He trained me and after a year and a half, I became an official knight. I guess I really have a talent for sword fighting.” It’s also thanks for being a milletian I guess.

“Cool! That’s really amazing!” Piran exclaimed, I can’t help but blush in embarrassment.

_“Awww~ Kier is embarrassed~ How cute~”_

Shut up.

After some laugh, when I was about to leave to rest to my temporary area, Agioma stopped me. “Hey Eskeir.” Piran had left so only him and I are here.

“Yeah?” I asked, smiling.

He seems surprised so I got confused. “If he hate milletians that much, why is he friendly with me?” he mumbled which I actually heard. 

I almost forgot about that! Agh! I was enjoying their company that I forgot to act!

He fakes a cough, “I’m sorry... It’s just that... About what the Queen said... Is it true?” he asked.

I stayed quiet a bit and scratches my head, “...I....”

He smiles sadly, “I’m sorry, forget about it...” he said, walking ahead.

I clenches my fists, wanting to tell him something but nothing comes out. Again, I felt a familiar numbness and my mouth moved on it’s own.

“It’s not like I hated your company. You may be a milletian but you’re not like the ones that I hate... Don’t worry about it.”

He stops and looks at me, smiling. “I see... That’s good to hear. See you tomorrow, Eskeir. Don’t be late~” he said, chuckling.

I smiled as I watches him leave until he’s out of my sight.

Sometimes, I really don’t understand what you’re trying to do... Morfydrianas.

I felt her materialize behind me before leaning on my back, “Aww, is that how you say thanks?” 

I shook my head but I didn’t realized the smile that I made before leaving the room.

~To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters will be in Eskeir’s POV. I’ll say in advance when there’s a change of POV  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign is just coincidental.
> 
> Additional note:  
> Actually, starting this chapter... Everything seem to go fast >w>; This is where the plot started goiinngg awaayy-- or where the story started getting messy (only on my opinion though).  
> There might be some drama from this chapter and the future chapters. If you don't like drama, then forgive me TwT
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

The next morning came and we left early. Piran received a letter from Llywelyn that he’s already in Bangor, waiting for us. We used Agioma’s carriage. He actually have a butler with him, he don’t usually use the carriage but he also doesn’t mind using it for our trip. When we passed by Emain Macha, Agioma was surprised not to see the beggar so I explained to him that I own a house thanks to Aodhan and that brother Luis stays there during the night time until morning.

“That’s actually nice. I feel relieved to know that he’s being taken care of.” Agioma said, Piran nodded in agreement.

We passed by some of the knights too and I waved to them. We took the path towards Sen Meg Plains. There are few bears on the road but thanks to Agioma’s archery skills, we didn’t have to stop the carriage.

“Agioma’s archery skills are really amazing! He quickly defeated the bears!” Piran said, Agioma just smiles.

“Yeah, I didn’t have to help.” I said, chuckling.

_“This is a boring trip~ I’m bored, Kier~”_

We’re not your entertainment, tsk. Now that I think about it, the time Agioma caught me eavesdropping... He seems to disagree about the search for my milletian self. After looking around and not finding a single bear anymore, Agioma sat down so I prepared myself to ask.

“Hey Agioma.”

“Yeah?”

“When I first met you--”

“You mean when you eavesdropped on us?” he asked, grinning teasingly.

I frowned a bit, he laughs. “Well yea, I’m sorry about that... Anyway... During that time, you didn’t seem to care about searching for.. the missing milletian.”

“Ah... Well... Originally, I really didn’t care. We’re also not... on good terms... No, we don’t fight but we just usually ignore each other. I’m not that close with him and I think he’s really the traitor. I mean... He was gone during the time when we needed him the most. He's maybe a secluded type of a guy but I wont deny that his skills are real. He’s strong. I know the Queen wanted him back not only because of his strength but because of how close they are.” Agioma told me. Somehow, I felt a ping of pain in my chest with his words but I can’t do anything about it. I caused it anyway.

“T-true...” Piran said, both of us turn to him. “Sometimes when the Queen is buried with too much work, I always see #%T&! preparing this... unique tea... that surprisingly helps the Queen a lot. Ever since he disappeared, the chefs in the Castle tried making the same tea with the same ingredients but they just can’t get the right taste. I bet the Queen misses the original taste of the tea.” 

“You can say we’re basically doing this for the Queen if it will make her feel better. Lately, I’ve been hearing rumors around the castle how stressed the Queen was ever since #%T&! disappeared. It was already bad with the nightmares before but this is another burden for her.” Agioma said, sighing. “Sometimes, I hope he realizes his mistake and return... For the Queen.”

Again, the pain in my chest. It’s weird... Is this really regret? If I stayed... Would things be different? I caused this to Queen Eirawen... But I can’t go back anymore... I already killed that milletian, I killed that self.

The two probably felt how gloomy the atmosphere was so Piran smiles and exclaims, “OKAAYY!!” Both me and Agioma looks at him, surprised. “Our goal for this mission is to find #%T&! and then the Queen won’t worry about him anymore!”

Agioma nodded, smiling “I’ll drag him towards the castle if I have to.” Again, with his mood swing.

_“How sad this search will end up to be once they realize that the person they have been looking for have always been around them, right Eskeir~?”_

At this point, I don’t care anymore. But I will do anything to avoid my secret from going out. If they found out, they might either welcome me back or... Sigh. There’s no point thinking about it.

Soon we reached Bangor and started asking around after meeting up with Llywelyn. I’ve been feeling nervous around Llywelyn though. There are moments where he’ll just stare at me and smile whenever I look back at him... Well, we did our best to ask around and as expected, no one saw the ‘milletian’ until... We asked Ibbie... Oh Ibbie, I’m sorry.

“Big brother... is missing?” Ibbie asked, worry started showing in her face. She was hugging a white bunny doll, it was the one I gave. I smiled seeing that she kept it.

“Yes but don’t worry, we’re trying to find him.” Llywelyn told her with a smile.

Ibbie just smiles before speaking again, “Sion said to stop waiting for big brother... But.. Sion doesn’t know how sad big brother is...”

This caught me off guard, am I really that easy to read?

_“Yuuup. Most are just idiots that’s why they didn’t notice... But I guess only those close to you are the ones that notices it.”_

I notice Piran and Agioma looking at each other before nodding, “Ibbie, can you tell us something about big brother !#%T& ? It might give us some clue for our search.” 

Ibbie nods, “If it helps... Big brother is always alone so he usually stays in places where nobody stays. Big brother also gave me these pictures...” she told them, bringing out the pictures I gave her.

Oh yeah, since Ibbie can’t leave Bangor... I’ve been talking pictures around Erinn for her. I know how it feels to be trapped in one place so I decided to help her cheer up a bit.

Piran took the pictures, Agioma and Llywelyn looks at it. I didn’t bother since I already knew about it.

“Hmm... This one looks like that secluded area in Longa Beach. And this is... Erkey Falls.” Agioma said.

“Ah, and this is from the cliff in Abb Neagh. The lake there is really pretty... Then we have...Huh... Isn’t this Sidhe Sneachta? It’s so cold there, I can’t believe he likes staying there.” Piran said.

“Sometimes the cold is good to feel numb.” I accidentally said, they immediately looked at me with worry except for Llywelyn. “U-Uh, don’t mind me! Just being poetic, haha.” I told them but they didn’t seem to buy it.

Piran gives the pictures back to Ibbie while Agioma keeps on staring at me.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Agioma asked, I nodded. “Being poetic here doesn’t make sense, Eskeir... Do you possibly know something about !#%T& ?”

I flinch a bit because of the noise. GDI Morfydrianas! Can’t you do anything about this pain I feel whenever I hear my original name?!

_“No can do. It’s a side effect.”_

“Eskeir... You look pale.” Llywelyn said, walking closer.

I quickly covered my face, “No no, I’m really fine.”

Ibbie was looking at me with worry too, I took a deep breath and smiles at them. “I’m really fine! Come on! We got some clues~ Are we going there?” I asked.

Finally the three of them let it go, “We’ll take note of it and tell Queen Eirawen. We could compare our findings with the other groups.” Llywelyn said. 

Agioma nods, “Plus I’m sure Aerishya’s group have tried Sidhe Sneachta since that area is part of their search.”

I smiled, “Oh, okay! Thank you for your help, Ibbie!” I said as I pat her head. She seems surprised at first but soon smiles.

“Please bring big brother back... I miss playing with him...” Ibbie said.

I nodded then we left Bangor. Time to go to Belvast... I’m really sorry Ibbie, big brother wont be coming back. I hope you’ll forgive me.

**.::3rd Person’s POV::.**

Elphy’s group consists of two knights from Emain Macha, Marleid and Murielle. They also decided to divide their group where Elphy and Marleid searches the area around Qilla Base Camp and Maiz Prairie then Murielle and the two other knights searches the area around Cor Village and the Marshes of Pantay.

**In Elphy’s group.**

“Found anything, Elphy?” Marleid asked, she shook her head.

Elphy seem to stare at Marleid but she’s always looking away whenever Marleid catches her stare. Marleid sweatdropped a bit, confused to why her milletian friend was acting like that.

“Is something the matter?” Marleid asked.

Elphy was never good with words and Marleid knows that. She gave her some time to gather her thoughts before speaking, “About.. that young knight... Uhm.. There’s something.. strange about him.”

Marleid raises an eyebrow, “Do you mean Eskeir?” 

“Mhmm... He gives.. the same vibes I feel whenever I see #%T&! before he disappeared...” Elphy told her but she sounds a bit unsure.

“Are you thinking that those two might be related?” Marleid asked, she nodded. “Hmm... He also appeared when we were talking about #%T&!... It might be possible that he knows something... He even came as a volunteer for this search after what happened before. I never thought that I’ll see him again, to be honest. Also seeing how young he is, this search might also be dangerous for him.” 

Elphy fidgets with her hair, “But didn’t Queen Eirawen said that Eskeir somehow... hates milletians?” she said softly.

Marleid begun to ponder, “There might be another reason for that... Maybe #%T&! did something to Eskeir which made him search for him?”

“Maybe... but u-uhm...” Elphy stutters before staying quiet and glances at the ground. Marleid knows that she’s gathering her thoughts again so she waited. “This might sound crazy... But... Part of me feels like Eskeir and #%T&! is the same person...”

Marleid looks at her in surprise, “How? Eskeir’s clearly a mortal, he doesn’t feel like a milletian at all.”

“I-I know but... How can I say this...?” Marleid notices that Elphy is beginning to panic so she puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Take a deep breath and relax.” Marleid told her, Elphy nodded and did what she said.

Elphy took a last deep breath before talking, “Marleid... I might sound crazy but... I can feel traces of a milletian from him....”

Somewhere in Sidhe Sneachta.

Aerishya, Bhatair and a knight from Emain Macha are standing on the snowy grounds of Sidhe Sneachta. Aerishya looks around with a glare on her face.

“The trace here is still ominous...” Aerishya said.

Bhatair looks at her, both hands on his back, “How ‘ominous’ exactly?” he asked as they continue walking deeper.

“It’s a suffocating type of ominous. It’s like someone performed a kind of dark magic in here...” _I could feel death...._ “Something strange happened here, I’m sure of it. Let’s look around! If you saw anything odd, then take it but be careful!” Aerishya told them.

The search went on for 3 hours, they went back to the entrance of Tir Chonaill to talk about their findings.

“No clue, didn’t find anything.” Bhatair told them.

“I see--” Aerishya’s eyes widens as she turns to the knight, “You! The ominous feeling is strong in you!”

“H-Huh?”

“Did you find anything?” Aerishya asked.

The knight panics a bit and hands her a piece of burnt paper, “I found this deep in the snow covered trees. Weird enough that there’s burnt marks on the surrounding trees where I found that.” he told her.

Aerishya took it and she felt something hissing inside of her, she glared at the piece of burnt paper and grins. “Well team, we found our clue.”

~To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters will be in Eskeir’s POV. I’ll say in advance when there’s a change of POV  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign is just coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy!

3 days later, we returned to Rath Royal Castle and the other groups are also there too. Somehow, I can’t help but feel nervous. I hope nothing bad happens but ah... I always jinx myself. I wonder what will happen today. Since it was still early to meet up with the Queen, the others decided to do some other stuffs first. I’m by myself so I decided to bring out my old lute and stay in the Hanging Garden while waiting. It’s currently empty in the garden so it’s the perfect quiet place to play some music. I missed playing this lute after all. While I’m playing, Morfydrianas materializes beside me, sitting down.

“What a wasted search isn’t it?” Morfydrianas asked with a grin.

“Yeah, what a waste.” I simply said.

Morfydrianas giggles, “I can’t wait to see the disappointment in their faces~”

I just hums while playing but somehow, Morfydrianas stares at me then started singing the lyrics I got in my head.

_“He's never gonna make it, all the  
Poor people he's forsaken, karma  
Is always gonna chase him for his lies  
It's just a game of waiting from the  
Church steeple down to Satan karma  
There's really no escape until he dies~”  
Song: Outrunning Karma - Alec Benjamin _

“A song fitting for you~” Morfydrianas said, grinning.

I stopped, sighing.

“You’re feeling it already, right? The regret... The pain in the eyes of those who cared for you... The burden you left.” Morfydrianas said while playing with my hand then she suddenly halted as if she felt something.

It’s happening again... I can’t move, just like when I was sick but this time it’s 10x worst. I feel numb... The same numbness whenever I’m in Sidhe Sneachta or Vales... The lifelessness... Am I really this tired?

Morfydrianas releases my hand and suddenly pinches my cheek, it feels painful and cold at the same time making me flinch a bit. “You’re becoming unstable again! I’m being kind today so no headaches!!”

I just chuckled, “You’re becoming soft, Morfy...” I said, feeling drowsy. It’s a weird feeling... As if there’s something inside the castle that wanted to pull my life out of this mortal body.

Morfydrianas frowns at me, “Don’t you dare close your eyes!”

What’s wrong with this person? I watched her as she looks around, biting her nail.

“Why? Why can I feel it here?!” Morfydrianas yelled out of anger. “It’s supposed to be burned! Fully burned! Even with a small piece.. of... t... will...”

My eyes started to feel heavy but a sudden spark of pain attacked my whole body making me yell in pain and let the numbness go away even for a bit but I can feel it crawling in again.

“DONT.CLOSE.YOUR.EYES!” Morfydrianas exclaimed in anger.

I could hear footsteps from inside the castle, did someone hear me? I tried shaking my head and even slapping my cheeks to make the numbness leave. At some point it works and the pain that Morfydrianas made slowly subsides. 

“What the hell, Morfydrianas?! That hurts!” I exlaimed, realizing what she did to me.

“Did you just say Morfydrianas...?” a soft trembling voice asked from behind. Morfydrianas glares at me then to the person behind me. Elphy.

She looks scared and surprised at the same time, “I... heard you yell in pain... I decided to check...” she said, walking towards me.

I tried standing up, making me lose my balance a bit but thanks to Morfydrianas balancing me, Elphy didn’t notice it. “It’s fine! I’m fine. Don’t worry about it, Elphy. I just uh... remembered something that I forgot to do! Y-Yeah!” I told her.

I begun to sweat, seeing how she stares at me. She may be a quiet type of a person but she knows it when something feels odd. “You’re lying... Y-You can tell me, I can help. Are you hurt? Injured?” she asked, panicking a bit.

I quickly walked to her, patting her shoulder “I’m really fine! See?” I said, smiling.

She stares at me before checking me out, “...No injury... Good... Uhm.. But what about.. Morfydrianas?” he asked.

“It’s a curse! It’s some kind of uh curse word that I’ve been using!” I tried covering up.

“Hey!” I could feel Morfydrianas glaring at me from behind, “My name is too precious to be used as a curse word!”

“O-Okay...?” Elphy mumbled, slowly believing me. “..Okay.” she nodded, patting my hand.

I sighed in relief and glanced at Morfydrianas. We decided to go inside and talk about random stuff. I should bury this topic so she wont bring it up once we’re in the meeting! We stayed outside the throne room where the others are. Morfydrianas is still in her guard, looking around.

What the hell is really wrong with you today?

“Someone in here have the piece of the paper where the spell is written.” she told me, biting her nail again.

What about it? I mean... It wont harm me.

“Oh it will. Remember feeling lifeless earlier? That’s the effect! It might take back the new live given to you, it’s a forbidden spell for a reason, Eskeir. That’s why I added a spell for that to be completely burned after use so the user wont suffer the big side effect!”

I just stayed quiet, staring at her.

“I swear I wont let you die. You’re mine and I’ll be the one to decide when to end you. I won’t let you go, you’re a successful experiment. Yes, my precious gem.” she said, suddenly grinning in the usual crazy look.

Of course that’s how she thinks about me... What am I expecting? I decided to look around the area then notices the nearby maids who seem to be preparing some tea.. The blonde maid was holding some purple flowers. Are those... Lavenders?

“Are you sure we’ll get it right this time?” the short haired maid asked, the blonde maid nodded.

“If we keep trying, we’ll get it!” the blonde said with confidence.

I decided to walk near them and ask what they were doing. It looks like they were trying to make the Lavender Tea that I’m making for the Queen. Eh, it wont probably hurt to try and help them.

“Do you have some honey?” I asked, the maid nodded and shows the bottle of honey. “Is this water newly boiled?”

“Yes...”

“Since when?” The time is important, if not the water will change once it gets warmer. The taste of lavender will become bitter. But once it’s mixed and even if the tea gets cold, the sweetness stays. _(THIS IS A MADE UP TEA DESCRIPTION AND THE SAME GOES TO THE PROCEDURE THAT I'M ABOUT TO DO, PLS DON’T TRY. I dunno how Lavender Teas are really made so better google it up!)_

“Oh 5 minutes ago.”

“Can you boil some again?” I asked.

The blonde maid seem to hesitate before leaving with the teapot of hot water. I didn’t notice the others starting to look at me but I just ignored them and focused on the tea.

“What is he doing?” Bhatair asked.

“Making tea it seems.” Llywelyn said, lifting his face a bit from the book he’s reading.

“Oh! The lavender tea? Does he know how to make it?” Murielle asked, clearly curious.

Soon the maid returned with the newly boiled water. I placed the filter in top of the teacup and placed the dried lavender buds on it. The two maids were just watching me as I poured the hot water on the filter. After that, I removed the filter and dropped some vanilla extract and a dip of honey. I mixed it slowly, the scent of the tea begun to linger in our area. The two maids seem to smile at the scent. I poured some in two more cups and gives it to them. The maids looks at me in surprise.

“Uhm... here you go. I don’t know if it will suit the Queen’s taste but you can try.” I asked just in case.

The two looks at each other before drinking. The hallway was quiet, all eyes were focused on us. Somehow, I regret making it but oh well... I’ve been wanting to make some lavender tea for awhile now... 

“It’s... delicious... Oh my... Its different from what we’ve been trying to make!” the short haired maid said with a smile.

The blonde maid nods in agreement, “I can’t believe it was that easy to make! I think we should be careful with the water temperature. I also didn’t know that vanilla extract can be added to lavender tea~”

I smiled at the two of them and walked back to the others. Before they can ask me anything, the door of the throne room opened and a knight told us that we can come in. Again, saved! Morfydrianas followed us inside and floats around as usual. The two maids also went inside and placed the prepared tea beside Queen Eirawen.

“Oh my, you have prepared some... lavender tea again. Thank you.” Queen Eirawen told them then the maids left.

“...Remember, try to focus when you start feeling lifeless again... Someone in here have it.” Morfydrianas said, “If you can’t handle it, I’ll possess you again!”

I just sighs and waited till everyone is inside.

“Alright then, let’s begin. Marleid, did your group find something?” Queen Eirawen asked Marleid who shakes her head in return.

“Nothing in our assigned area in Iria... But.” Marleid looks at Elphy who smiled a bit to her. “Elphy and I... came up with something like a hypothesis... But it would be better to say it after everyone reported their findings.”

Queen Eirawen raised an eyebrow before nodding, “Alright then... How about Piran’s group?”

Piran steps up, “We got some clues of places where #%T&! might have been staying at.” he told them which surprised the other groups.

“Ho~ How did you find out about it?” Queen Eirawen asked and I could feel Llywelyn looking at me.

I sighed, “We asked a young girl named Ibbie and it seems like.. the milletian is close to her. He.. have been giving her pictures of places he have been into because Ibbie is too sick to leave Bangor.” I told her, she nodded.

“May I know the places, Eskeir?” Queen Eirawen asked, I simply nodded and started mentioning each places.

Piran and Agioma seems surprised for some reason while Llywelyn is smirking. Strange, did I say something wrong? I glanced a bit to Morfydrianas who was somehow trying to hold her laugh.

“Odd, I wonder how you knew about it when you didn’t even bother to look at each pictures at Ibbie gave.” Llywelyn said. _Crap._

Now there are suspicious looks focused on me. Then, it was so sudden. The feeling of numbness is back but like what Morfydrianas said, I tried controlling myself and my expression from showing it.

“I uh... Didn’t you guys remember mentioning about the places?” I asked Piran and Agioma, who soon realizes about it.

“Oh yeah, we did.” Piran mumbled, Agioma nods his head.

I sighed in relief when the suspicion vanishes. The Queen clears her throat to catch our attention.

“Alright then, we will continue our search for those areas.” Queen Eirawen said, we just nodded.

Suddenly, Aerishya steps forward with a grin on her face. What is this? I’m feeling more numb than before, if Morfydrianas isn’t supporting me right now I will already collapse on the floor.

“There’s no need for that, Queen Eirawen~” Aerishya told her then all focus are towards her.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

Aerishya tut-tuts and showed a piece of burnt paper, “Remember that Sidhe Sneachta is part of Tir Chronaill? Since Tir is one of our assigned area, we also decided to visit Sidhe Sneachta thanks to Bhatair. He suggested it.” she said, grinning at Bhatair.

Bhatair puffs his chest proudly, “I want to see how cold it was and realized it isn’t as cold as Vales but it’s a good place.”

Queen Eirawen simply nodded, waiting for more information from Aerishya.

“Also the area where Nao found #%T&!’s trace is also... Sidhe Sneachta.” Aerishya told them, gaining few gasps.

Both of my hands started trembling and for some reason, Morfydrianas was holding one of them. I started to feel calm so I took a deep breath before focusing my attention to Aerishya again. I wonder how much she found out...

“I am 100 percent sure that this piece of burnt paper is the main source of the ominous feeling I’ve felt when I first visited that place.” Aerishya said and I saw Llywelyn walking towards her.

She gave it to Llywelyn who examined it with great curiosity.

“I can sense some kind of dark energy from this.” he said before turning to me.

Oh no. Why is he walking towards me?!

“This knight... I think he already suspects you..” Morfydrianas scowls.

“Elphy. Isn’t it time to tell us about your hypothesis?” Llywelyn asked as he stops beside me. Ugh, I want to snatch that away from him and completely burn it!

Suddenly my body feels possessed, I glanced a bit to where Morfydrianas was but she’s no longer there.

_“I’ll handle it from here.”_

We watched as Elphy nodded, “Eskeir, I have a question for you... Are you possibly... related to !#%T& ?” she asked, gaining surprise looks from the others except for Llywelyn.

“What do you mean? You do know I don’t like being close to milletians specially if its that kind of guy.” I told them, well... More like Morfydrianas made me say it.

“No.. Uhm.. Not like being close or friends with him...” Elphy said, stumbling from her words.

Marleid sighs and straightly asks, “Are you !#%T& ?”

“Wai-- What made you two think Eskeir is !#%T& ?” Bhatair asks.

Aerishya nods at this, “I know you’re good at guessing Elphy but this time, I think you’re wrong. He’s clearly a mortal!” she told her.

“I-I know he’s mortal but then... Why can I feel traces of a milletian from him?” Elphy asked followed by several gasps.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” I asked in a bit teasing tone.

Aerishya glares at me, “I’m starting not to like your attitude, young man!”

I just shrugs, “But like what you said, I’m just a mortal.”

“Then, why are you affected by this piece of burnt paper?” Llywelyn suddenly asked.

I didn’t realize that I’ve been sweating and my face have been pale ever since he stayed beside me. Morfydrianas didn’t seem to realize it too so both of us stayed quiet.

“Eskeir--” Queen Eirawen started but Morfydrianas started laughing.

What are you doing now?! You’re making me look like a crazy person!

_“Just follow me lead... I’ll be putting up a show~”_

“E-Eskeir?” Piran asked, feeling a bit scared.

“Aah~ I tried so hard to pretend but you guys are so fast to find out about it.” Morfydrianas said in a crazy tone. I noticed that her voice also mixed up with mine.

Llywelyn looks very shocked and surprised as if he didn’t expect this to happen. Some were surprised that they didn’t react but I could see Marleid, Aerishya, Llywelyn and Bhatair bringing out their weapon. Morfydrianas holds up my hand, as if telling them to stop.

“Are you sure you want to hurt this innocent young boy?” Morfydrianas asked, my voice completely turned into hers.

“W-Wait... That voice..” Agioma stuttered.

Morfydrianas laughs again, “Great to see you again, milletians.” she said, making me bow.

“Morfydrianas?!” 

“But how?! Y-You... We made sure you’re dead!!” Aerishya asked in anger. 

One of the knights who knows me suddenly asks, “What did you do to Eskeir?!”

I could feel Morfydrianas leave my body and materializes in front of me. Based on their faces, she probably made herself visible to them. I still can’t move nor talk, I’m completely numb.

“Nothing much, he’s just a dear puppet for me~” Morfydrianas told them, touching my cheek. “I didn’t know I left some traces of my magic in Sidhe Sneachta.” she said, sighing.

She let go of me, making me fall on the floor like a lifeless puppet but I’m still conscious and I can hear them.

“Well you’re clearly bad at cleaning up... You missed this single piece of paper.” Llywelyn said, looking at the paper.

“I won’t bring that near the young boy if I were you, Llywelyn~” Morfydrianas said, grinning madly.

Llywelyn seem to stop a bit and slowly backs away but not that far. “So, why don’t you tell us why Elphy can feel a milletian’s energy from Eskeir? And what’s the reason of controlling him?” he asks.

Ah... I see... Morfydrianas is trying to put all of the suspicion to herself but why?

_“It’s to keep you alive. That have been my priority and it’s not like they can harm me.”_

....

I noticed that I can finally move to I tried getting up, only for Morfydrianas to step on my back making me stay on the ground. She maybe a spirit but I can still feel her. I swear, she’s heavy so I glared at her.

“You better stay down there... You know I’m holding your life.” Morfydrianas said, grinning. But her glare clearly tells me not to call her heavy. Geez, this woman.

“... You...get off me.” I mumbled.

“NOW!” Agioma exclaimed.

We realized that they were preparing to fight. Marleid is standing in front of the Queen so she wont get hurt. Bhatair was the one who charged at Morfydrianas first. His ax(?) only passes through her body, making him confused. Then there were upcoming arrows from Agioma and Murielle, the same thing happened.

Morfydrianas laughs, “Don’t waste your energy on me. I’m not even real~ I’m only a remaining soul that I placed on that paper.” she said pointing at the piece of burnt paper that Llywelyn has. “Why don’t we all calm down and let me tell you a good story. It’s not like I can harm you unless... You try harming my ‘vessel’ which I doubt you will, hm?”

One by one, they put their weapon down but still on their guard. Morfydrianas smiles and removes her foot on my bank. She pulls me up and moves me around as if I’m a doll. I just glared at her, damn. Let me stand by myself!

_“Can you even stand in your condition? Just act like you’re mad at me.”_

“You see, that milletian #%T&! and this young boy here met each other once. ” Morfydrianas told them. “Now you’re wondering about his relationship with #%T&! right? Now if I were to speak honestly, I’ll say that the milletian you all know have been teaching Eskeir how to fight and some other skills before this tragedy happened. #%T&! stole something from my laboratory and yes, it was that paper. It was when I was still alive and since I got so angry...”

Piran gasps, “Don’t tell me... Instead of attacking #%T&! himself, you...” Morfydrianas just grinned, the whole room became quiet and looks of pity are pointed at me making me a bit uncomfortable that I just closed my eyes.

“Wait... What do you mean #%T&! taught him about the sword? Eskeir was taught by his parents!” one of the knights said.

Morfydrianas tut-tuts, “Easy, I manipulated his memories. Not only his memory but his whole being. He’s my successful experiment after all~”

“His whole being?” Queen Eirawen asked.

“He’s not really a young boy, you see. He’s actually older than this but after kidnapping him, I did a lot of painful experiments~ You could have seen how angry #%T&! got!!” Morfydrianas said, laughing like a maniac.

Marleid glares at her, “How dare you... That’s not humane...” she said.

“No wonder #%T&! was the one who wanted to kill you during that battle in Manannan’s Temple...” Aerishya said. Nah... I only wanted to kill her because of how annoying she is.

_“Meanie~”_

“Now if you’re wondering where #%T&! is... I have no idea since after burning that paper, he was gone. It’s no use looking for a person who might not even be here in Erinn anymore~” Morfydrianas told them, grinning.

They just glared at her but she actually have a point, how can they find someone who have been missing for so long now? Elphy broke the silence by asking, “H-How can we defeat her? We can’t even land a single scratch...”

Morfydrianas smiles, “Oh you don’t have to worry about that. Plus I had my fill, you can completely erase me by completely burning that piece of paper.” she said.

“How can we trust you that it wont hurt Eskeir?” Llywelyn asked, clearly worried about my being.

“Burn it...” I managed to say. “If... it makes her disappear... That’s better.”

They all looked at Llywelyn before nodding, he sighs and brings out the paper. Aerishya steps closer and makes a small fireball. As if in sync, Morfydrianas slowly makes herself disappear as the paper completely burns.

“Not only I saw Balor’s eye, but this last feeling of excitement is great~ Hahaha~” Morfydrianas said before she completely disappeared. 

Everyone then sighs in relief when the ominous feeling faded. After that I collapsed on the ground since I can’t even stay up anymore. I heard a lot of footsteps running towards me and some mumbled words that I can barely hear. Morfydrianas used too much energy... I’m too tired so I closed my eyes. I can feel myself being carried, they will probably bring me somewhere else to rest.

_“At least it’s over and they won’t be suspicious of you anymore. With that piece of paper gone, the big effect can’t make you suffer anymore~ Well now I lied to them about kidnapping you, they won’t ask you about your milletian self. Also, it would be great if you pretend not to remember anything that happened today. Think of it being the after effect of today’s event.”_

What will I do about the fake backstory you made then?

_“Uhh... Pretend you still can’t remember it? owo”_

Saying owo doesn’t suit you... But fine, that’s for the better I guess.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See-- I know this chapter went too fast TwT I wanted drama--   
> And yes, Morfydrianas just told them a lie o3o It will get a bit confusing from here-- TwT


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with this chapter towards to the future ones, there will be a lot of POV changes~  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign is just coincidental.
> 
> Also.. the plot here somehow goes vroom vroom away from the straight line--
> 
> Enjoy!

**.::3rd Person’s POV::.**

Queen Eirawen sat down on her throne with a sigh, a hand on her forehead. Marleid watches as Bhatair and the three milletians leave with the unconscious Eskeir to bring him somewhere he can rest. The knights of Emain Macha also left the throne room to give them space.

“I didn’t expect this at all... So.. Is he really gone now?” Queen Eirawen asked them.

Piran, Murielle and Llywelyn walk closer to Marleid and Queen Eirawen. “Well... She does have a point... It’s been so long since #%T&! disappeared...”

Queen Eirawen sighs then glances at the lavender tea. She took it and took a sip only for her eyes to widen. The others looked confused when she stayed quiet staring at the tea.

“Is something the matter?” Marleid asked, “Have the tea gone bad? Knowing how long it was untouched because of what happened today...” she said but then her face pales when she saw the Queen tearing up.

“Queen Eirawen?” Llywelyn asked, clearly confused.

Piran seems to be panicking a bit too while Murielle is just surprised.

“This... this tea have the same taste that #%T&! have been making for me... But how... It’s really the same!” Queen Eirawen told them, bewildered.

“Really? Wait... Didn’t Eskeir made the tea?” Murielle asked, making the Queen look at them in interest.

“Eskeir did?” Queen Eirawen asked.

“Ah.. Maybe... Maybe #%T&! taught him how to make it? Since... Morfydrianas mentioned about him being taught stuffs by #%T&!...” Piran told them which received a few nods.

Queen Eirawen nodded as she drinks again, “You’re probably right...” she said, smiling.

Marleid smiles, _‘She’s back in her good mood... I have to thank Eskeir for this.’_

“So what are we going to do with Eskeir after knowing what Morfydrianas did to him?” Llywelyn asked them. _‘And something feels odd about their story somehow… Or maybe I’m just overthinking things...’_

“What if we keep him here for the time being? We can watch over him and see if it’s really safe for him to be outside.” Marleid told them, Queen Eirawen nodded.

“I’ll have to write a letter for Aodhan then so he won’t worry when his knights return without Eskeir. He can be a very doting father.” Queen Eirawen told them.

“I see.. Then, I’ll be informing him about this decision once he wakes up.” Llywelyn said.

After a few more discussions, Queen Eirawen finally dismissed them. When the Queen finished writing the letter, the knights from Emain Macha were called to the throne room to inform them about their decision to keep Eskeir in the castle for a while. Queen Eirawen also asked not to tell anyone about what happened and to give the letter she wrote to Aodhan. Even though the knights are sad that they won't be returning to Emain with their young knight, they are relieved to know that the Queen is willing to take care of him. After being dismissed, they immediately went back to Emain Macha since their search for #%T&! have already ended. The result isn’t really that good but Morfydrianas was correct, it’s no use looking for him anymore. Instead, the Expeditionary Force focuses on their preparation for the upcoming nights that’s going to be caused by the Order of the Black Moon sometime soon. As for Eskier, he stayed unconscious for some few days, Sinead even checked on him and there doesn’t seem to be any irregularities in him. They just ended up thinking that he got exhausted from what happened before but what’s really happening...

“Kier~ Are you sure you wont wake up now?” Morfydrianas asks him.

The two of them are currently floating in a dark space, it was also known to be Eskeir’s mindspace. Yes, these two have been spending their time in this place instead of waking up in the real world.

“I’m not yet ready.” Eskeir told her, sighing as he strums his lute.

Morfydrianas pouts, “Come on, I wanna see the outside with you! Don’t tell me you still feel bad about me lying to them!”

Eskeir stayed quiet, still playing his lute. “I’m feeling… conflicted.” he told her.

Morfydrianas raises an eyebrow, “About what~?”

He finally looks at her, “What am I really to you? You said you’re different from those people who controlled my life when I was still a milletian. To be honest, I don’t see any difference.”

Morfydrianas stayed quiet and didn't even bother answering his question. Eskeir just sighs as he stops playing his lute.

“Fine... I’ll wake up now.” Eskeir said, making Morfydrianas smile.

**.:: Eskeir’s POV::.**

As I slowly gain consciousness in the real world, I could hear faint murmuring around me. There seems to be two... no... three people around me.

“Hey, he’s finally waking up!” a voice that sounded like Piran’s said.

When my vision cleared, I checked each people who’s with me right now. Piran, Marleid and Llywelyn. Ah, the trio. I tried sitting up only for Piran to help me since I was struggling a bit.

“Where are we? What happened?” I asked them, acting confused.

Llywelyn raised his eyebrow, “You don’t... remember what happened before you collapsed?” he asked, I simply nodded. “It’s probably a side effect of burning that last piece of the paper...”

“How are you feeling?” Piran asked.

“I’m fine... I still feel tired though and my head is hurting a bit...” I told him. “Can you tell me what happened? My memory is really blurry...”

They started telling me what happened that day and I acted surprised.

“I-I...” I stayed speechless and they looked at me with worry.

“Don’t worry... The Queen decided to keep you here in the castle for a while in case something bad happens... We don’t know what other effects the experiment Morfydrianas did after all...” Marleid said and this time, it surprised me.

_“See? I told you, you get to stay near the Queen~ Now thank me!”_

“What about Aodhan and b-brother Luis?” I asked them.

Marleid smiles, “It’s fine, the Queen wrote a letter about your condition to Aodhan. By now, he read it and probably informed your brother about it too.” she told him.

I sighed in relief then tried standing up.

“Ah, be careful.” Piran said, helping me up. “You’ve been unconscious for a week now... Agioma and Elphy were really worried...”

“Oh... Where are they?” I asked.

“They are preparing for... another thing. Don’t worry, we’ll inform them about your recovery.” Marleid said, I simply nodded.

I guess they are still keeping it a secret... About the seven nights.

“Am I... given some kind of work while staying here?” I asked them.

“Hmm... Let’s go ask the Queen, she should be in the Hanging Garden right now.” Llywelyn said.

The three of them went out to wait for me. I wore the clothes that was lend by the maid, it looks like... a butler outfit? I still have my sword and lute so I brought them as well. When I went out, Piran looked at me with excitement.

“The outfit suits you!” he told me, I smiled.

We headed to the Hanging Gardens, the Queen was sitting down while staring at the tea set in front of her. She noticed us approaching so she stood up. She smiles at us.

“Eskeir! You’re awake! That’s great.” Queen Eirawen said, holding both of my hands.

_“Ooooh~ He’s blushing~”_

Ugh, I almost forgot I still have you.

_“Wow, rude.”_

“I heard from them that you're willing to keep me in here. Thank you, I hope I wont be a burden...” I told her, she simply smiles.

She pulls me towards the table and she sat down on the bench, gesturing on the tea set. I checked the table and saw the similar ingredients for lavender tea.

“Uhm... I’m afraid I can’t--”

“Oh shush, I already know about it! #%T&! taught you about the tea right?” Queen Eirawen said.

I’m speechless but thankfully it’s not what I think, “Y-yeah.. He did...” I said then takes a deep breath before making the tea.

Piran, Marleid and Llywelyn decided to go to the other side of the garden to give the two of us some space.

“So.. Why act like you hate #%T&! when he was your teacher?” she asked.

And here I thought she won’t ask about it anymore! Morfy, don’t tee-hee on me!

“Oh.. U-Uhm... I.. don’t remember why...” I told her.

She hums while looking at one lavender stem, “Understandable you can’t remember since Morfydrianas manipulated your memories... What do you remember?”

I can feel she’s still trying to track me down... I told her the usual story I told to brother Luis. She hums, putting the lavender down.

“Do you remember anything... Anything about #%T&! ?” she asked.

I flinched a bit, I still can’t get used to that noise. She seem to notice it because her gaze turned into worry. I simply smiled at her.

“Ah, I’m fine. The hot water just burned me a bit...” I told her, after finishing the tea.

“Alright then...” Queen Eirawen mumbled then she picked up the teacup, drinking it. Later she smiles, “I missed this... Thank you, Eskeir.”

**.::3rd Person’s POV::.**

Piran, Marleid and Llywelyn were watching the two with a smile.

“I can’t help but imagine #%T&! being there... They are really just... so similar.” Piran said.

“Like teacher, like student.” was the only thing Marleid said.

Llywelyn stares at the Queen and Eskeir before facing Piran and Marleid, “Well then, I’ll be heading out for now... I have some business to attend to.”

“Oh okay! See you soon!” Piran told him with a smile while Marleid just stared at him.

After Llywelyn leaves the castle, he went to Port Cobh to take a ship towards Belvast. Upon arriving there for what seems like half a day, he headed to a cave found in Scathach Beach. It’s the entrance to Avalon.

“Llywelyn, welcome back!” Pihne greeted him with a big smile.

“Thank you, where’s Caswyn?” Llywelyn asked.

“Caswyn’s resting in the camp right now~ Let’s go~” Pihne told him before walking ahead.

When they arrived, Caswyn stood up and stretched a bit before walking towards the two.

“Pihne, can we leave us for a while? We have to talk about something.” Caswyn told her, she nodded and walked away, humming. “So how is it? Was our conclusion correct? Is it him?”

Llywelyn shakes his head, “Unfortunately... Eskeir isn’t him. But the two of them are pretty close, #%T&! was Eskeir’s teacher.” he told him.

“Teacher?”

Llywelyn began telling him about what Morfydrianas said and what exactly happened to Eskeir. Caswyn just stayed quiet, listening to each word that he’s saying.

“That’s strange...” Caswyn suddenly said.

Llywelyn looks at him with confusion on his face, “What do you mean?”

“Remember what I told you when I saw him in Emain Macha?” Caswyn asked, he nodded. “I didn’t tell you about it but it looks like he’s also talking to someone invisible... He also mentioned about hiding who... he _really_ is. He looks really mad too... Do you think he’s been talking with Morfydrianas all this time before she revealed herself in the castle?” Caswyn asked.

This got Llywelyn speechless, he tried thinking for a conclusion to what Caswyn just told him. Nothing comes to mind... Eskeir hiding who he really is? Are there more secrets that they don’t know about Eskeir? They already solved the mystery about #%T&!’s disappearance and now the mystery surrounds Eskeir himself.

“You mentioned that Morfydrianas manipulated his memory...” Caswyn said, Llywelyn nodded. “...Elphy didn’t mention anything about her being able to manipulate memories...”

“Do you think she’s lying to us then? What about Eskeir?” Llywelyn asked.

Caswyn sighs as he scratches his head, “I don’t know but I suggest you and the others to be cautious around him. I really feel something strange about him... also something familiar. Try to talk him out about himself. We might know something more about him.”

Llywelyn nodded, “We’ll try...”

Caswyn nodded before walking away, leaving him there pondering about their new situation.

“...If it’s true that Eskeir have been conversing with Morfydrianas... Then why did the two acted like they aren’t that familiar with each other?” Llywelyn asked himself then his eyes widened, “What if it’s an act? No no, he wouldn’t do that... But if it’s true...” he stops and sighs, “It’s not good to think about this by myself...”

**.::Eskeir’s POV::.**

Queen Eirawen gave me a pretty interesting role in the castle. She calls it a Battle Butler and I should always follow wherever she goes. I also get to keep my sword since it’s needed for defense or emergencies. I’m also given a place in the castle and it’s with the castle helpers. I also taught most of the maids about the lavender tea, I really don’t mind. Today, I was simply standing beside Queen Eirawen while she’s working on some papers. I just finished making some lavender tea for her. Soon, there was a knock on the door and a knight entered.

“Queen Eirawen, someone out here wanted to meet Eskeir.” the knight said.

Who could it be? I glanced at Queen Eirawen and she gestures at me, telling me that I can go. I bowed a bit before leaving the room. I saw Llywelyn waiting, he looks at me and smiles.

“Oh Llywelyn, why didn’t you just enter?” I asked him.

“I wanted to have a chat with you, Eskeir. Come.” he said, walking away.

What does he want? I hope it’s not something troublesome. I tried catching up with him then later on, we reached the Hanging Garden.

“How’s your new job?” Llywelyn asked, grinning.

“It’s fine... Do you need something from me?” I asked.

I watched as he gazed at the horizon, “I’d like to apologize to how I acted before. I hope you forgive me after I mistaken you to be #%T&!.” he told me.

I simply smiled, “Hey, it’s the past now. It’s alright, I’ve forgiven you.”

“Thank you. You’re truly kind...” Llywelyn said. “Say... Do you have a family?”

“...I guess... But after knowing that Morfydrianas manipulated my memories, I don’t know anymore...” I told him, sighing. I suddenly remembered my family back in my original world, it's not really a pleasant memory but I always know my mother was there taking care of me before she suddenly disappeared.

Llywelyn hums, “I see... Do you want to search for them? I’m sure they miss you.”

What is he trying to do?

“..I-It’s fine...”

He stared at me for awhile before smiling, “Alright then... But if you feel like searching for them, you can tell us. We’re here to help you after all...” Llywelyn said before walking past me.

But as he passed by, I heard him whisper “I hope you’re not pretending around us, Eskeir... A lot of us trusted you already... So please don’t lie and tell us the truth even how painful it might be.”

My eyes widened and I know Morfydrianas was also surprised. When I turned around, Llywelyn was no longer there.

~To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that might confuse you qwq  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign is just coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy!

Llywelyn sighs as he continues his way out of the Rath Royal Castle. He didn’t expect Eskeir to show such a face after saying that. He only tested it to see if it will affect him or not but now he knows that Eskeir is indeed hiding something from them. No one can deceive him anymore once that kind of face is shown. He just has to worry what to do next.

**.::Eskeir’s POV::.**

Few months had passed, night time arrived and I immediately slumped myself on the bed. I’m too tired for today…

“It’s because you keep on walking around the castle!” Morfydrianas said as she materialized.

I grumbled as I covered my face with a pillow, “I can’t help it. I get bored easily when I’m stuck in one place that’s why being a knight in Emain Macha is a great help!”

“And thanks to that, the Queen looks really happy to finish a lot of work today too. Since you took her job of delivering papers around the castle! Not only that, you were also kind enough to get out of the castle and help around the city!” Morfydrianas whined.

I stared at her, “Geez, it’s fine plus I have Piran accompanying me.” she just floated up there, pouting. I guess it’s time to ask about it…

“Ask about what?” she asked, looking at me.

I sat up, “I’m just wondering… Since the last piece of the paper is burned, does it mean nothing can make me unstable anymore?”

“Eh, nah. You can still get unstable. The only reason I burned that last piece is to avoid getting your life sucked out. It reverses the spell so you’re safe for now but unlike being unstable, it’s a different case. There are things that you should avoid and they are called ‘Triggers’.” Morfydrianas explained while floating around the room.

“...Triggers? Which ones should I avoid then?” I asked, she grins at me.

“For that I have to check your memories again~”

I gave out a sigh and nodded. Morfydrianas slowly disappeared and I waited by playing a bit of music with my lute. After what seems to be ten minutes, she finally returned.

“*ehem* So I found out the things that might trigger your instability~ First one, seeing any of the Gods you’ve met during your life as a milletian. For example we have Morrighan, Cichol, or Talvish… Of course Beimnech or Vayne is also in the list~”

I doubt I’ll get to meet them again now that I’m trying to lay low.

Morfydrianas smirks before continuing, “Another trigger is remembering painful past experiences. For example, the illusion that Fodla have made.”

“Wait… So when I first met Aodhan in this body, I became unstable?”

“Bingo! That’s why your recovery took so long because I wasn’t there yet to help you unlike the last time you got sick~” she told me.

It would be hard to avoid remembering those past memories… I should be prepared if anything like that were to happen.

“Next on our list is… Meeting Fodla herself because she seems to be the one who affects you the most. Just a sight of her will make you so unstable and it would be hard to help you.” 

“Oh great...” I grumbled. “Anything else?”

Morfydrianas nods as she grins, “The most important thing that you should avoid.” she suddenly looked at me with a serious face which caught me off-guard. “Using your remaining milletian energy… In short… Divinity, Paladin, or any of the Techniques you learned. Basically anything that makes you use your milletian energy. There’s also this unfamiliar place I saw in your memories and it will also have a big trigger effect on you.. It has a big pink tree and there are crystals everywhere. I also came up with this conclusion where the reason why you still have some remaining milletian energy within you is because it’s the one that’s also been helping you to stay stable. If it gets used up… Well all I can say is that it’s going to be one painful result since you can’t recover it back unless someone transfers part of their energy to you.” she ponders a bit before smiling, “Imagine feeling all your limbs being torn apart especially from the inside, or your soul being torn apart.”

I can feel myself pale from what she said… That’s one thing I should avoid, I just hope I won't start acting like a hero again. It has been one painful habit of mine.

“It’s not like a bad habit though~” Morfydrianas said, smirking.

“So are those the only triggers?” I asked then she nodded. “Good to know then...”

I lied down the bed again, staring at the ceiling. Morfydrianas also disappears and as I close my eyes, the sleep has taken me with it. The next morning came like a blink of an eye. I started my morning like usual, serving lavender tea for Queen Eirawen and watching her work, helping her deliver files around the castle and today I’m given some break.

“Why do you look upset~?” Morfydrianas asked while I’m walking around the garden.

“I wanted to work more.” I mumbled.

“You’re really a hard working person, Eskeir.” a familiar voice said from ahead, looking ahead I saw Llywelyn waving at me with a friendly smile.

“Oh hey, Llywelyn.” I said with a smile, he nodded.

How do I say this? From these past days, Llywelyn has been suspiciously friendly around me lately. It’s strange knowing what kind of person he is...

“On your break?” he asked and I nodded, “I see… Then, would you like to take some walk outside?”

“Uhh, sure? I still have some time until I get back to work anyway.” I told him then we both left the Rath Royal Castle gates.

“Eskeir, I’d like to apologize to what happened in the Hanging Garden before. I didn’t mean to deliver that kind of message...” Llywelyn told me with an apologetic smile.

_“Has he always been like this?”_

NOPE. I’m even surprised myself!

“O-Oh it’s fine...” I told him, stuttering a bit.

He slightly smiled, “So… Have you recovered anything from your past before your memories got manipulated by Morfydrianas?”

“U-Uh… A bit…?”

“Is it possibly about #%T&! ?” he asked, so this is his motive! I thought I already escaped from that name!

_“Why not just make-up something? He’ll probably leave after getting the answers he needs right?”_

“If I do that, I might slip up...” I said mumbling.

“Hmm? Did you say something, Eskeir?” Llywelyn asked and I immediately shook my head.

“Nope, nothing to worry about! I thought… the Queen has stopped the search for that milletian since it’s now a closed case?” I asked.

He hums a bit before answering, “That’s true but I still plan to continue the search even if I have to do it myself.”

He probably meant him and the other members of the Alban Knights… Am I being watched by them too? Hopefully not…

“Say… I have never heard you say your teacher’s name… You always call him ‘the milletian’, is there a reason why?” he asked, making me stop from my tracks.

To be honest, I have no idea why I can’t say it. I even asked Morfydrianas about it but all she told me is that it’s probably from the spell. Not only hearing the ear-piercing noise when someone says my milletian name, when I’m about to say it… I always feel like there’s something blocking my throat. It’s like I’ve lost my voice but only when I’m about to say my real name.

“Oh uhm… Knowing his reputation from the rumours… If people know that I’m somehow affiliated with him, it will be troublesome. But with only the castle knowing about it, I guess that’s fine.” was the excuse that I’m able to come up with.

He slightly nods, “But that’s not really a valid answer… I know people won’t mind it that much.” he said, chuckling a bit. I just shrugged. “How about try saying his name once?”

What is he up to??

“Uhm.. May I ask why so suddenly?” I asked, sweating a bit. What should I do? He’s just standing there, waiting.

_“Ugh, let me handle this then.”_

**.::3rd Person’s POV::.**

Llywelyn watched as Eskeir struggled to answer. It’s just a simple task, why can’t he say it? He noticed it for so long now... Everytime they talk about #%T&!, for some reason Eskeir isn’t mentioning his name. Then, he felt it. It’s like a strange cold energy surrounding Eskeir. It’s a really faint energy but he knows it was the same energy when they saw Morfydrianas. Others might not be able to notice it but because of his divine light, he can faintly feel it. Caswyn also said the same thing when he first saw Eskeir talking to himself. A cold faint energy was surrounding him.

“#%T&!.” Eskeir said and for a second, Llywelyn thought he saw him flinch a bit.

He simply showed a smile and ruffled Eskeir’s hair, “Good. You should be proud of your own teacher.”

Eskeir nodded, “I’m proud of him of course... ” he muttered and Llywelyn couldn’t feel the cold anymore. _‘Well.. not really… I’m not that proud of my milletian self.’_ Eskeir thought to himself.

Later on, they decided to walk back to the castle so upon their arrival inside, Llywelyn said “If you remember anything at all about #%T&!, tell me. It’s going to help me a lot.” he said, smiling.

Eskeir just nodded and hastily walked away. Llywelyn watches him until he’s out of sight and sighs.

“Now I can’t help but think that we didn’t fully vanquish Morfydrianas… What if she’s still living inside Eskeir and he himself knows about this? There’s a lot of things that confuses me… If he did lie during that day… Why? If he’s cooperating with Morfydrianas… What’s their goal? I should tell Caswyn about this, that guy’s also curious about Eskeir after all...” Llywelyn mutters as he walks around. “There’s a lot of people that Caswyn finds interesting. Most are milletians, some are members of the Alban Knights but… I didn’t expect him to be interested in this kid.” he grins as he stops and gazes outside the window, “What a confusing day this is. I wonder what #%T&! would feel if he knew that his student is with us...” his eyes suddenly narrow, “...Is he even his student?”

Later that night, Llywelyn arrived at the Squire Training camp. He heard some noise from the horses so he went there only to see Elphy tending the horses. She notices him and waves her hand.

“Good evening, Llywelyn.” Elphy greeted with a warm smile.

Llywelyn smiles back, “Good evening, what are you doing out here this late?”

She just gave him a sad smile before going back to pet the horses, “I just had a bad dream and I couldn’t sleep so I decided to visit this place for a while. As expected, my squires are all asleep.” she told him, giggling a bit. “Ah! How’s Eskeir? I heard he already woke up but how is he doing in the castle?”

“Oh, he’s been a busy body lately. He’s such a work-a-holic kid.” Llywelyn told her.

“That’s good to know that he’s adopting to his life there~ Any signs of him reverting back to his old self? I’ve been wondering if that will happen since we already vanquished Morfydrianas’ soul...” Elphy said.

“...I’m afraid it won’t be that easy...” Llywelyn mumbled but clear enough for Elphy to hear. “Have you seen Caswyn, by the way?”

She nods, “He’s still patrolling outside, near the damaged building.”

“I see, thank you. You should go and have some rest as well… I know you’ve been preparing yourself for the upcoming battle sometime in the future...” Llywelyn told her before leaving.

He went out and headed to the said place. When he arrived, he saw Caswyn lying down with his eyes closed but Llywelyn knew that he’s awake.

“I didn’t expect for you to actually wait for me.” Llywelyn said with a smile.

Caswyn slowly opens his eyes and stares at him before sitting up, “....”

“Well… All I have to say is that your hypothesis may be correct but even if it is, we can’t do anything about it without any orders from the higher ups.” Llywelyn told him. “But tell me… What do you actually have in mind? It’s unusual for you to get curious about a kid.”

Caswyn stayed quiet for a bit before staring up at the night sky, “He once told me that if he’s given a chance to change his life… He would be a mortal, young enough to savor the wonders of his life and Erinn...”

Llywelyn raises his eyebrow in slight confusion, Caswyn continues his story.

“He didn’t tell anyone else but me. I asked him why, he said I’m too lonely to not be hanging around the others like what you guys are doing.” he said in a poker face making Llywelyn chuckle a bit. “...You want to know what have been on my mind lately?” 

“That’s why I asked.”

“...I know you might have thought of this before but your story from the day Morfydrianas appeared is just too… sudden… and suspicious.” Caswyn told him before sighing, “I think that kid’s #%T&! himself.”

Silence filled the area, this had been in Llywelyn’s mind for a long time now but since he didn't have any other proof so he placed it in the side of his mind for a while. Plus the story that Morfydrianas told them sounds so real that he didn’t have any choice but to believe in it. But the pain that Eskeir felt, was it real? Caswyn has always been a sharp person and he have a good sense of judging people. If he thinks like that about Eskeir then… it might be true.

“Then, what can we do for him to reveal himself? Most people in the Rath Royal Castle including most of the Expeditionary Force and the Queen herself clearly believes in what Morfydrianas had said...” Llywelyn told him.

“Some work of brainwash… Or manipulation at the right time...” Caswyn simply mutters but Llywelyn hears it.

“If we’re not bound here by orders, I should have been going outside and solving this case instead...” Caswyn told him, “Well, I’ll go think about it and try asking the others. We might get some permission.” he said, standing up.

“Alright...” 

~To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this chapter is going to be in Eskeir's POV again.  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign is just coincidental.
> 
> Again, in this chapter... Everything seem to go fast--- Oof-
> 
> Enjoy!

When I opened my eyes, the familiar place around welcomed me. It’s a dark space but there are few sunlight passing through the dark ceiling. Where am I and why does this place feel sacred?

“I finally reached you...”

T-That voice… It can’t be…

“I have long searched for you… I can’t believe you betrayed me and the life of a milletian that I gave… Why? You were… a perfect knight...” 

I turned around and saw Morrighan in her usual posture. Something inside me pulsed in a painful way, making me flinch in pain.

“...What have you done to yourself?” Morrighan asked. “Why abandon such a noble role? I have plans prepared for you, not just me but the others as well...”

The pulsing continues, giving me headaches as well “...Hhnng… I’m not your puppet… I won’t ever be...”

Morrighan glanced down at me with her saddened silver eyes, “You must have misunderstood it… You were never a tool...”

“LIES! You always thought of me as one! Everyday in my life, I feel nothing but a puppet on your schemes! Not just you but every damned person I met in Erinn! You’re all the same!”

Morrighan stayed quiet but I could feel her approaching me. The pain keeps on getting worse.

“D-Don’t come any closer!” but she continues, “I said don’t come any closer!!” I exclaimed as loudly as I could.

She finally stopped, “...You’re a pitiful person… #%T&!... You are blinded by your own pain that you blocked anyone else in your life… So do you really prefer this kind of life?”

I grinned, “Of course...”

“With one of your enemies by your side?” she asked and I could feel the piercing glare that she’s giving me. “You prefer siding with an enemy than those who tried so hard to protect you?”

“Who said I’m siding with the enemy..?” It’s no use, the pain is too great… “At least as an enemy… Morfydrianas knows what she’s doing...” If my life will end in this dream, I hope everyone in the castle won't panic once they found a corpse inside my room… “When I first met you… I thought I was blessed… I finally escaped the hellish life in my world but… What did I expect?”

Silence filled in and I could feel myself slowly numbing. I knelt down, hugging myself hoping the pain would somehow go away. Who am I to say that I’m ready to face death? No… I don’t want it to end here…

“...s..eir!”

Funny… I’m hearing voices…

“...E..eir! Sn...p...t...of...it!!”

….

“ESKEIR!” Morfydrianas’ scream woke me up.

I noticed that I’m back to my room and gasping harshly. I clenched my chest hard as the pain slowly subsided. I tried talking but nothing came out of my mouth.

I heard Morfydrianas sigh and I looked at her weakly. She’s floating by my side like usual but what surprised me is that she’s wearing a face of worry, “For a trigger to happen in a dream… Unbelievable...”

A dream? It’s not a dream… Morrighan is there, I met her.

“There’s no way she can still visit you in this mortal body, believe me. Your milletian energy is not strong enough to contain that kind of dream with the Goddess...” Morfydrianas said as she scratched her head. “If she’s really real and talking to you, then I should have long appeared your head and kick her out!”

I didn’t notice but this made me laugh a bit. So is it really a dream?

“It is… But to cause a trigger… That is strange. It’s like someone put a curse on you or something… But who will do that?” Morfydrianas mumbled. “Anyway! You can’t work in this condition!”

That kind of trigger hurts…

“See? It’s like what I told you… Now that you experienced it again.. You should be more careful from now on.” Morfydrianas said, I just nodded weakly then we heard a knock on the door.

“Sir Eskeir? Are you already awake? The Queen is looking for you… You’re late for work.” the knight outside said.

I tried speaking again but nothing came out. Can’t you voice me out?

“I’ll strain your body more in that condition...” Morfydrianas said then the door opens.

The knight looked surprised when he saw Eskeir’s condition, “A-Are you alright? You look very pale...W-Wait here and don’t get up! I’ll call Miss Sinead!” he said before running off.

“Well that solved our problem.” Morfydrianas said with a relieved smile.

Later on, the knight came back with Sinead. She checked up on me and I could see it in her face how concerned she was.

“When they told me how easy you can get sick, I didn’t know it would be like this… Both of your hands are cold but your pulse has somehow normalized now… Did you probably overwork yourself?” Sinead asked, I tried to talk again but nothing came out. She looks at me with more worry, great. “You can’t… talk too? Can you get up a bit?”

I tried getting up but my whole body feels so heavy as if I’m carrying a boulder. When Sinead noticed that I’m struggling, she helped me up and placed some of the pillows on my back to lean on. She checked my mouth but found nothing abnormal.

“Hmm.. Now all I need to check is your spiritual energy...” Sinead said and I noticed Morfydrianas flinching.

“Eskeir, this is bad! Don’t let them check your spiritual energy because there’s a chance that they’ll recognize your milletian energy!” she told me. *****

I tried shaking my head, gaining confused looks from Sinead. 

“You don’t want to? Hmm…” Sinead ponders about it for awhile before sighing, “If you said so.. We can do it again some other time.” both Morfydrianas and I sighed in relief.

The door opens and rushed footsteps entered the room. I didn’t get to see who it was since Sinead is blocking my view but I can recognize them by their voice.

“Is it true? He’s sick? Why so sudden?” Agioma asked as he stepped closer to us.

“Everyone… Please don’t crowd the room, it wouldn’t be good for Eskeir.” Sinead told them.

I heard a few people walking out but Agioma stayed with Piran and Marleid. I guess Llywelyn isn’t here…

“How is he, Sinead?” I heard Marleid ask. I closed my eyes to rest for a bit but I could still hear them.

“He’s in a bad condition but not critical enough, thankfully… I still don’t know the cause… He also doesn’t want his spiritual energy to be checked. But not being able to talk is what worries me… This can’t be from overwork.” Sinead told her.

“That’s strange… He’s been here inside the castle and hasn't gone out… AH! I remember seeing him and Llywelyn going out yesterday during his break time!” Piran said. 

“That’s also the time when the knights spotted a strange bard by the square...” Marleid mumbles and this got Morfydrianas curious.

I felt Sinead lifting me up so I opened an eye and moved. She removed the pillows on my back to let me lay down on the bed. 

“What about the strange bard?” Agioma asked.

“They said he’s been singing one strange song on loop. I asked them to write the words on this paper.” Marleid said as I heard a sound of a paper unfolding. “Listen...”

_“Thee soul lost of purpose,  
Drowned by the strong desire to change.  
Thee spell that changes one’s self,  
But will never change the inner soul.  
Unable to run away from those who hunt thee,  
This song will only bring thee to your fears--”_

“S-Stop...” I managed to say but gasping a bit as my head started hurting.

Morfydrianas and the others looked at me in surprise as I struggled in pain even making me tear up.

“....” I saw Marleid just staring at me… Don’t tell me she’ll--

_“Unending doubts casts unseen shadows,  
Thee soul shall suffer the consequences.”_

I tried moving my mouth again but nothing came out. Morfydrianas!

_“Thee self hidden within the masks of lies,  
Why hide, not to confront thee fears?  
Thee soul lost of purpose,  
How long are you planning to flee?”_

A strong pulse vibrates all across my whole body, making me yell in pain. It feels like something inside of me is being torn apart.. No.. It hurts.. Someone… Morfydrianas! Help me!

**.::3rd Person’s POV::.**

When Marleid finished reading, the sudden yell of pain from Eskeir surprised her. What happened? She only remembered reading the first lines of the strange bard’s song but after that, she feels hypnotized to continue.

“Marleid! He told you to stop!” Agioma told her.

Sinead was trying to calm down Eskeir who was still trembling and crying in pain. The sudden outburst was probably heard across the castle because they could hear some commotions outside.

“Eskeir! Can you hear me? Please, calm down! You’ll be okay!” Sinead tried to say while calming the poor kid.

“N-No! No! Nonono! I don’t want to return there! No!” was all Eskeir could say between his cries.

Suddenly the room was covered with cold mist, making everyone stand on their guard. A sudden force pushes Sinead away from Eskeir and a person hugging him materializes there. The door forced open at the same time and there standing both Eirawen and Llywelyn. Their eyes widened as they recognized the person.

“What happened here?!” Llywelyn asked.

“Ask your dear friends.” Morfydrianas said as Eskeir clings closer to her. He’s still trembling and his crying hasn’t stopped.

Queen Eirawen glared at her, “I thought you were gone!! How are you here?!”

“That is a question I cannot answer.” Morfydrianas said with a smirk.

“Wait… Did you deceive us?” Marleid asked.

Llywelyn walks closer to them, “More like both of them deceived us.” he said, the others looked at him in surprise.

“What do you mean by both of them??” Queen Eirawen asked him, confused.

“Can’t you see it? Look at both of them… Do you think Morfydrianas will harm Eskeir?” Llywelyn asked them then all eyes turned to the two.

Morfydrianas sweats a bit but keeping Eskeir close to her, _‘This child… is one troublesome kid to take care of...’_

“Listen, you don’t have to blame him for this.” Morfydrianas told them before looking straight at Llywelyn, “Seeing your expression then you probably already found out about his secret...”

“Kind of did but I’m still not sure of it. So… Is it true?” Llywelyn asked.

“What are you two talking about?! This is driving me crazy!” Queen Eirawen demanded on an angry tone.

Before Llywelyn could speak, they suddenly heard someone playing a lute. Esker suddenly gasps in pain.

_“Thee soul lost of purpose,  
Drowned by the strong desire to change.”_

“This song...” one of the knights said, “It’s the same one heard from the townsquare.”

 _“Morfy..drianas… I don’t want... to stay here….”_ Eskeir said through their mind in a pleading voice.

Morfydrianas smirks a bit, “You sounded like a real kid just now, Eskeir.”

_“S-Shut it...”_

Morfydrianas sighs seeing them with their weapons out. “Don’t be concerned with me… If you’re concerned about your milletian friend then you should find the source of the music and defeat whoever causes it.” she told them but they stayed confused only for Llywelyn to understand.

“If you don’t hurry… You’ll never see #%T&! ever again… You don’t want that, right?” Morfydrianas told them.

“How do we know you’re not lying again?!” Marleid asked.

Llywelyn sighs, “Let’s trust her for now!” he told them.

“What?! Are you crazy?! HEY!” Marleid exclaimed as she tried to run after Llywelyn. The others slowly followed until only Sinead and Queen Eirawen stayed in the room.

“You two won’t go somewhere safe?” Morfydrianas asked as she moved some of Eskeir’s hair from his face.

“Eskeir isn’t safe with you around… I won’t leave him here with you...” Queen Eirawen told her.

Morfydrianas smirked a bit, “Really now? Fine by me..”

The music led them to the Hanging Gardens. When they entered, they saw a hooded person playing a lute but she seemed to have stopped her song.

“Hear a tale about a lost milletian who sacrificed everything to become a mortal. Feeling betrayed by those who surrounded him, he instead embraced this new life. But who could have thought simple triggers could destroy this so-called life? How sad his story is...” the strange bard said.

They slowly walked closer with their weapons ready. 

“It’s a pity this all happened to him… but what a wonderful story it is.” she said before their fight started.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still confused about the first part where Morrighan appeared in his dream, Morfydrianas was telling the truth. That isn't the real Morrighan.  
> All I can say without spoiling much is that there's this person who _made_ Eskeir dream about Morrighan as if she's real.
> 
>  ***** \- placed this when Morfy mentioned about the spiritual energy. Tbh, I don't know if there's such thing buttt... anyway! I made it up! XDD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on 3rd Person's POV.  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign is just coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy!

While waiting for the others, Sinead decided to continue looking after Eskeir. At first, Morfydrianas doesn’t want any of those two to come near them but then she ended up letting Sinead do her job. She stayed floating in the corner of the room with her eyes closed and the Queen was still cautious with her around.

“Was it a lie?” Queen Eirawen asked.

“Dunno~” Morfydrianas said.

“...What is your relationship with Eskeir?” Queen Eirawen asked.

“Nothing much~” Morfydrianas said.

“...Why are you still here?” the Queen asked, watching as Sinead treated Eskeir.

“I am always where Eskeir is.” she simply said.

Queen Eirawen sighs, “Is what you said… true? Is Eskeir really...”

“It’s up to you to believe… I’m probably lying or maybe saying the truth~” Morfydrianas told her, making the Queen glare daggers at the floating alchemist.

“Can you speak again?” Sinead asked, catching the two’s attention.

Eskeir tried talking again but just like before, nothing came out. He just shakes his head and looks to where Morfydrianas is. She could see how dull his eyes have become, as if life have been sucked out of it. She noticed how strange and quiet he's been acting too.

 _“...His overall energies are conflicted from the sudden trigger… It’s like his own mentally is affected… Just who is that strange bard that caused this?”_ Morfydrianas said to herself before looking at her hands, _“And what was that feeling? I suddenly hugged him and pushed that lady away… Ugh, Even I feel conflicted...”_

Later that night, the group who searched for the strange bard have returned but Marleid reported that the bard suddenly disappeared when they could nearly defeat her. Sinead had left the room after doing a final check-up on Eskeir and he on the other hand is sleeping quietly while holding Morfydrianas’ hand.

“Can we get some answers now?” Agioma asked.

Morfydrianas looked at them, the Queen had left to attend some matters. The only one who stayed in Eskeir’s room are Agioma, Piran, Llywelyn and Marleid.

“Sure I guess.” Morfydrianas said, still looking at Eskeir. _“...Eskeir, are you still awake?”‘Since when did I become so overprotective?’_

“W-We wouldn’t do that...” Piran said.

“What exactly happened? I’m… I’m so confused. I don’t know what’s real anymore.” Marleid said.

Llywelyn sighs, “I think it’s better to hear this from Eskeir himself.” he told them.

“But--” Marleid started but Llywelyn’s look stopped her.

Morfydrianas smirks, “At least someone in here have some sense.” she said while trying to get her hand out of Eskeir’s grasp.

“Why… was he so hurt from the strange bard’s song?” Agioma asked.

“...Let’s just say that the stupid bard did some malicious magic with the song and used it to put a curse on this young boy. He already has a lot of triggers so having something else really surprised both of us...” Morfydrianas told him. “Don’t worry, you’ll hear the full story from him. I’m just not sure if he’ll be ready… He was damaged so much from today’s incident...” she told them, gaining surprised faces.

“I guess… We can save this conversation when he’s ready...” Llywelyn told them, getting a few nods from the others.

Weeks have passed and Eskeir is still in a long slumber, Morfydrianas didn’t bother hiding herself anymore. She’ll just stay visible and keep watch of Eskeir. She also tried going into the mindspace but it’s empty. Sinead have been visiting him too to check on him.

“...Why can’t I check his spiritual energy?” Sinead asked.

Morfydrianas simply floats around, “You’ll know something that the others have been thinking about...”

“And that is?” she raised an eyebrow.

Morfydrianas sighs, staring right at him “It’s something that he doesn’t want anyone to know. He’s been keeping it for so long now so I wont say anything unless he says it himself.”

“...Fine.” Sinead said with a sigh.

“Mmm...” Eskeir mumbled as he shifts a bit in his sleep, getting the two’s attention.

“A reaction!” Sinead said with a smile. She gently held his hand, “Eskeir? Can you hear me?”

Eskeir moves a bit again before opening his eyes. The two gasps in surprise, seeing his pair of dull eyes.

“His eyes...” Morfydrianas muttered. _'It's still dull...'_

Sinead waves her hand in front of Eskeir’s eyes making the boy blink and look at her, “Can you hear me?” she asked again and received a slight nod. “Good, now do you know where you are?”

Eskeir suddenly sat up and the two could see the obvious panic in his eyes, all he’s been making is a small noise of cries.

“Calm down, calm down. You're somewhere safe… I’m just checking if you remembered where you are.” Sinead said in a calming tone making Eskeir relaxed a bit.

“...What happened to him?” Sinead asked Morfydrianas.

“I… I’ll go check it out.” she said before disappearing.

While waiting for Morfydrianas, Sinead decided to do a little check-up since Eskeir already woke up. It was strange because he seems to be acting like a kid not like how he usually acts.

“Can you say something?” Sinead asked.

Eskeir tried to talk but still nothing came out. Sinead sighs, becoming more concerned.

 _‘I thought he’ll be able to talk again since he was making some noise earlier...’_ Sinead thought to herself.

She stood up for a bit and approached one of the drawers near the door. She took a notebook and pen from it and returned to Eskeir.

“You can use this if you want to communicate with us.” Sinead told him as she handed the notebook and pen.

Eskeir simply took it and nodded.

“Okay so… Can you tell me how you've been feeling?” Sinead asked then Eskeir begun writing.

_I can feel nothing…_

Her eyes widens, “Can you… explain how?”

_It’s like my whole body is numb and my mind is empty… foggy. It’s like I’m forgetting about something big and important._

“...I-I see… Well… Do you still feel any pain?” Sinead asked.

_Nothing… Yet something inside seems hurt… but I don’t know how to explain it._

Sinead nods with a hum, “...Do you remember what happened before?”

…

_Only a bit but most of my memories are foggy and scattered._

“What can you remember? If it’s alright for you to say it.” Eskeir just nodded as he began writing again.

_I only remembered listening to what… the knight with braided hair was saying. After that--_

Eskeir’s eyes suddenly widened as he felt a strong shock of pain across his body which alarmed Sinead. She quickly took the notebook and pen, then held him close.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. That’s enough.” Sinead told Eskeir while she pats his back.

The young boy slowly calms down. Sinead decided to let him lay down and rest then she checked what Eskeir wrote.

 _‘A knight with braided hair? Does he mean Marleid? Even remembering the lines from the strange bard’s song makes a trigger, huh… But why does it seem like he doesn’t remember Marleid at all? Is it because his memories are currently scattered?’_ Sinead asked herself then Morfydrianas reforms inside the room.

“Did it trigger?” Morfydrianas asked Sinead who just nodded in return. Sinead decided to give the notebook to Morfydrianas who took it in confusion, “This is?”

“I asked him some questions and since he can’t talk, I let him write his answers instead.” Sinead told her.

Morfydrianas nods while checking the first page of the notebook, “As I thought… It seems like part of his current memories and past ones are lost or probably hidden somewhere in Eskeir’s mind. Ah yes, scattered is the right word.” she said, putting the notebook down on the nearby table.

“How was it inside?” Sinead asked. “You entered his spiritual space, right?”

“I rather call it mindspace. Anyway, yeah I did enter there. I saw him but he’s not awake. I tried every method I could to wake him up but it did nothing. The space also has cracks everywhere probably from the incident before, it was a strong one. I think it’s the one that caused him to act like this.” Morfydrianas told her.

Sinead nods, “He can… recover from this, right?”

Morfydrianas grins, “Of course he can but… It will take some time… If not for a few days, then weeks… If not by weeks, then months… But if not by months, then years… Hopefully it won't take that long.” she told her.

“I see.. I’ll be reporting this to her majesty.” Sinead said, standing up. Morfydrianas just nodded then watched as Sinead left the room.

~To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be in the 3rd Person's POV~  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign in this story is just coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sinead is already in the throne room, telling Queen Eirawen, Marleid, Piran and Llywelyn about Eskeir’s condition. That he’s already awake but he was so damaged that it affected his mentality. 

“And Morfydrianas told me that it will take a long time for him to recover, well hopefully not year long.” Sinead told them. “Also, I’d like to advise everyone to be careful when communicating with him. Just a single mention about the last time’s incident may make a trigger.”

Queen Eirawen nodded but Marleid seemed to have regretted reading the strange bard’s song.

“It’s my fault isn’t it? If only I controlled myself during that time, if only I wasn’t hypnotized to finish the bard’s song then this wouldn’t happen.” Marleid said in anger.

“It isn’t your fault, Marleid! I’m sure Eskeir wouldn’t like it if you think that way...” Piran told her.

Marleid shakes her head, “He told me to stop, Piran… I heard it but for some reason… In the back of my head… Someone was pushing me to continue so I did.”

“Marleid, you have no control during that time so don't blame yourself.” Llywelyn told her but she just stayed quiet with her eyes closed.

“How’s the production of the Truth Potion?” Queen Eirawen asked.

“Our Royal Alchemists are still making it. It will take some time before they can make a complete one.” Sinead told her.

Piran faced the Queen in worry, “Are we really doing this? Isn’t this like forcing the truth out of Eskeir?”

“We have no other choice… We have to do this or else we’ll get caught up in another lie… I’ll try to convince him somehow.” Queen Eirawen told him.

Llywelyn agreed, “It’s for the best.”

When the Queen dismissed them, Piran and Marleid decided to visit Eskeir. Upon their arrival, Eskeir is already eating some food. Morfydrianas is just floating on the corner of the room as usual. When Eskeir noticed the new people, he stopped eating and stared at them with nervousness.

“Hello Eskeir~ It’s me Piran!” Piran said with a smile, Eskeir simply nodded. “Ah, I see that you’re already eating. That’s good~”

Marleid was just standing there nervously. She doesn’t know how to approach Eskeir after what happened. Morfydrianas noticed this and decided to float close to her. Piran sat down beside Eskeir to chat with him while the young kid continued to eat. All he can do is nod or shake his head since both of his hands are full to write.

“Hey~ Why so nervous~?” Morfydrianas asked her with a smirk.

Marleid glares at Morfydrianas, “It’s none of your business… How long are you staying here anyway and how do we know that you’re not working with the Order of the Black Moon again?” she asked her.

Morfydrianas smirks a bit, “Even if I wanted to go back to the Order, I can’t. If I stay too far from Eskeir, I’ll disappear and return inside his mind so I’m really stuck here and you can’t do anything about it~” she told her.

Marleid clicks her tongue in annoyance as she looks away from her. Morfydrianas simply giggled and flew towards Piran and Eskeir, joining their little conversation.

“Uhm.. Morfydrianas… If you don’t mind me asking, why are you helping Eskeir?” Piran suddenly asked.

Eskeir had finished his meal so he placed the plate on the table and stared at them like a quiet kid.

“Why?” Morfydrianas mumbled. “To be honest, I don’t know. At first, the only reason why I decided to stay and help him live is because he’s a successful product of that spell I’ve made and I wanted to see what other results it will show but… Somehow after that event with the strange bard, I started feeling conflicted.” she told him as she pats Eskeir’s head.

“Conflicted?” Marleid asked, feeling a bit curious.

Morfydrianas chuckles, “Yeah… I know I’m crazy enough to think but… I started seeing Eskeir as a son...” she told them slowly, gaining surprised looks from the two.

Eskeir leans on her while his eyes are closed.

“How could that be? I remember Murielle, Bhatair and a few Milletians saying what kind of a person you are. Did.. Eskeir perhaps changed you?” Marleid asked.

“Maybe… Or the other possibility is that I’m only a small part of my whole soul that’s why I acted differently than the usual me. Heh, it’s strange to think about it in that way but that’s the closest hypothesis that I can think of.” Morfydrianas told them, adjusting her glasses.

Piran nods, “I think that hypothesis is true...” he told her.

Morfydrianas felt Eskeir tugging on her foggy sleeve, “Oh, what is it?” she asked, then the young boy showed his notebook.

_“Can we go out?”_

“Oh… I don’t know about that...” Morfydrianas looks at Marleid.

Marleid sighs and smiles, “I think it’s fine as long as we’re around.” she told them.

“Great! Let’s get you fixed up then!” Piran said, looking at Eskeir who just looked back in confusion.

After cleaning Eskeir, they let him wear some spare clothes from Eluned. It gives a little noble-look though but he seems fine with it. Eskeir also brought the notebook and pen with him just in case. They started their walk around the Hanging Garden and upon their arrival, they saw Llywelyn bandaging himeself.

“Llywelyn? What happened to you?” Piran asked as he ran towards the injured guy.

He smiles at them, “Ah nothing much. I just got caught up in a fight while I’m on my way here.” he told Piran.

“But those injuries seem to come from a big fight...” Marleid said, looking at each of his injuries. “Why don’t you go and let Sinead treat you?” 

“It’s fine.” Llywelyn said as he continued to wrap a bandage on his arm.

Eskeir was staring for a while before walking to Llywelyn, he seemed nervous though.

“Oh Eskeir, glad to see that you’re up.” Llywelyn told him with a friendly smile.

“Mmm..” Eskeir was just looking at his wounds then he lifts his right hand and touches the wound, making Llywelyn flinch a bit.

The others look at him confused but Morfydrianas seem to know what he’s trying to do, “Eskeir?” Llywelyn asked as he stared at him with a confused look.

Soon Eskeir’s hand faintly glows in white and Llywelyn felt his wound healing. Eskeir did the same to the other wounds until he’s fully healed.

“Ohh...” was the only word that Llywelyn was able to say. “I thought you’ll be angry at me for all the things I’ve been doing.” he told Eskeir with a smile but he only looked at him, confused. “Huh?”

“Oh yeah! Eskeir barely remembers anyone at the moment.” Piran told Llywelyn.

“I see… That’s why he’s not that wary of me.” Llywelyn mumbled watching as Eskeir walks near Morfydrianas. “Thanks for healing me, Eskeir.” the young boy only nodded in return.

Llywelyn asked a few more questions about Eskeir and the others gladly told him about his current condition. 

“Wouldn’t it be bad?” Llywelyn suddenly asked. “What if there’s a chance for Eskeir to stay with this mentality? If that does happen, we will never get our answers from Eskeir unless… Morfydrianas herself will tell us.”

“I already made it clear as the sky~ I won't talk so if he did stay in this mentality then it’s your loss.” Morfydrianas told them with a grin.

“What?! Listen, you’re basically the bad guy here!” Marleid scowled with a glare.

“Am I now?” Morfydrianas asked, smiling.

“M-Mmm..” Eskeir tries catching their attention by tugging Marleid’s cape. When they looked at him, he kept on shaking his head and he started shaking. “..N...No… fight.” he said, his face clearly painted with worry.

“H-Has he been this… adorable?” Morfydrianas asked with her sudden mood swing.

Piran’s eyes widened then he smiles, “D-Did he just spoke?!” he asked them, eyes glittering.

“You’re right, he did!” Marleid said, patting Eskeir. “Good, good. I can see the progress of your recovery.” she said with a smile, “Ah!” she suddenly stopped then fakes a cough.

Piran just smiles, “Say.. How old is he again?”

“Lil’ Eskeir is 13~ Well.. he’ll turn 14 in the next two days~” Morfydrianas told him. 

They were met with silence until they realized that the boy’s birthday is near.

“That close?! We should prepare then!” Piran told them, panicking.

Llywelyn chuckles, “I’ll tell the Queen about it. I’m sure she wants to celebrate it.” he told them before leaving.

“Gifts! I will prepare some gifts!” Piran said before running off. Marleid sighs and just follows Llywelyn to Queen Eirawen.

“Alright then, we should go back now to the room. I bet you’re tired.” Morfydrianas said, patting Eskeir’s head.

He nodded then both of them returned to his room.

~To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be in the 3rd Person's POV~  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign in this story is just coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Luis sighs as he stares at Emain Macha’s fountain. It has been months since the last letter he got. He heard from Aodhan that Eskeir is currently staying in the Tara Rath Royal Castle for some important business but he can’t help but miss his adopted little brother. His birthday is also near and from all of the savings he got, he bought a brand new lute for him from the market sale that happened in their city before. He hasn't decided how to give it to Eskeir though. While counting some coins, he saw horses from Tara running towards the Emain Macha Castle gate. He decided to follow and upon his arrival, he saw the Tara messenger handling Aodhan two envelopes before leaving. When Aodhan saw Luis, he gestured to him to come closer so he did.

“What’s the letter for?” Luis asked.

“The Queen from Tara is going to host a birthday party for Eskeir and she’s inviting us.” Aodhan told him.

Luis whistles, “Nice~ Have fun then~” he said, grinning.

Aodhan chuckles, “When I said us, that’s including you~”

Luis’ eyes widened, “Wai--what?!”

“See here? The Queen wrote ‘I’d like to personally invite Eskeir’s brother too if possible.’ which means we have to properly dress you up!” Aodhan said, then laughs “I actually wanted to see you in proper attire for once!”

“Hey hey, can’t I pass from this?” Luis asked, getting nervous. He’s pretty sure the party is going to be full of nobles and other important people. He didn’t even expect to host a party for Eskeir’s birthday. Does she personally know him more than he knows Eskeir?

“If you’re worrying about the visitors, you don’t have to worry. The Queen was able to save that day for Eskeir so the castle is going to be closed. Only the invited people can come so don’t worry.” Aodhan told him with a smile.

“But why is she doing this for Eskeir? Don’t you think it’s strange?” Luis asked.

Aodhan just kept his smile, thinking about what the other letter said. He received it together with the invitation but the Queen doesn’t want anyone but him to know about its contents, not even Luis.

“It’s going to be fine. Come on, we have to go to Ailionoa for your suit.” Aodhan told him, making Luis grumble.

Back at the Rath Royal Castle and with nothing to do, Eskeir just stayed inside his room staring outside of the window with his dull eyes. 

Morfydrianas materializes beside him, “What are you doing~?” she asked.

Eskeir just looked back at her before looking outside of the window again, “...I miss...everyone...” he mumbled.

Morfydrianas raises an eyebrow, “Who?”

“...Brother Luis, Sir Aodhan… Then...” Eskeir looks down as he fidgets with his fingers, “There’s this… person… Two person… But can’t remember who...” he said slowly.

“What are they like?” Morfydrianas asked with a small smile.

“Mmm… A young girl… like a little sister… And then a beautiful lady… a black haired one...” Eskeir said, slightly blushing.

Morfydrianas grins, “Oooh~ Does Eskeir like the black haired girl?” she teased but Eskeir blushed, not saying anything though.

 _‘It’s probably someone from when he was still a milletian...’_ Morfydrianas said to herself.

“Morfy… The Queen said earlier that… she will host a party for… my birthday. Do you think little sister and the black haired lady… are going to be there?” Eskeir asked, still fidgeting with his fingers.

 _‘The little girl he meant is probably Ibbie...’_ Morfydrianas ponders a bit before answering, “I’m not sure, Eskeir… Let’s just hope that they are going to be there.”

Eskeir slowly nodded before walking towards the bed but something caught his eyes, his lute. 

“Oh, do you want to play?” Morfydrianas asked, picking it up and giving it to him.

He silently took it from her before sitting down on the bed. He played some melodies and Morfydrianas just listened. Just like before, she tried to see if some lyrics appeared in the young boy’s mind.

_“Sittin' in a telescope  
Silently, with his fingers entwined  
He puts his hand to the glass  
What's it like outside?  
Mm, what's it like outside?  
What's it like outside?”  
-Song: Telescope by Cavetown_

Morfydrianas smiles, “I wonder what this song is about~”

Eskeir just giggled a bit as he put the lute on the nearby table then laid down on the bed, “Mmm… Morfy?”

“Yes?”

“Can you...” Eskeir lifts the blanket up to half of his face, “Tell me a story?” he asked, surprising Morfydrianas.

“I-I don’t know about that...” Morfydrianas stuttered, “Why do you want to hear some?”

“I remember… a very blurry memory… Someone who is like Morfy is sitting beside me on the bed… She was telling me a story before I sleep.” Eskeir told her with a hint of shyness.

Morfydrianas hums, “Something like a bedtime story then? Hmm… Let me see if Morfy can think of something...” she said, Eskeir nodded. 

Morfydrianas smiles and sits on the chair beside the bed, “Okay, Morfy has thought of a good one~” she said before faking a cough, “Once upon a time, there was this evil alchemist. The good Queen has formed a special group of heroes to stop the evil alchemist and her assistant. Another reason that motivated the special group of heroes is that the evil alchemists have kidnapped one of their friends.”

Eskeir nods, listening intently.

“While the two alchemists are preparing for their next move, the female alchemist decides to make a new spell that might be effective against those heroes! But little did she know that once they left their laboratory, one of the heroes was able to sneak inside and take the new spell away! Once the evil alchemist realizes this she said, ‘Ah, since one of the heroes have taken it… It won’t be a problem at all! Curiosity might have caught this hero and I doubt he’ll report this to the Queen!’ ” Morfydrianas said with dramatical gestures.

“D-Did… the hero… report it?” Eskeir asked.

Morfydrianas sadly smiled, “Sadly, the evil alchemist’ thoughts were true. The hero didn’t report it and instead, he used it. The evil alchemist also placed a part of her soul to the spell so whoever uses it, she can live inside their mind even after her death.”

“Scary...” he mumbled, making Morfydrianas chuckle.

“It is! The said hero only used it after they defeated the two evil alchemists. He went to a secluded area so no one will know about the spell.” Morfydrianas said.

“Uhm… What is the spell?” Eskeir asked, curious.

“...The spell makes the hero vulnerable to anything… It’s also a spell that stops a hero… for being a hero.” she told her, unconsciously patting his head.

“Mmm… Why does he doesn’t want to be a hero anymore?” he asked.

 _‘It seems like there’s no trigger… Maybe it’s safe to tell as long as I misphrase it?’_ Morfydrianas thought, “ Well… Just because he’s a hero doesn’t mean that he’s living a really wonderful life.” she watches him careful before continuing.

Eskeir frowns a bit, “Oww… Poor hero...” he mumbled.

 _‘Eskeir… you just pitied yourself- pff ’_ Morfydrianas fakes another cough before she continues, “He wanted to escape the life of being a hero so finding that spell is like a new spark of hope for him. After using it, he found out that he looks different and became a midget!” she said while laughing, making Eskeir laugh a bit too. “Few years later, he found out that he got another person inside his mind… Do you know who it is?”

Eskeir nodded with a frown, “The evil alchemist!!!!”

“Correct! The evil alchemist also has a bad plan! When she realized that the new spell she made was successful, she treated the poor guy like a gem! She has no plan of letting go and she will do anything to prevent him from dying. Of course the ex-hero was annoyed but he tried so hard to focus on his new life. He met the people he once knew and became friends with them again. But of course they don’t know his real identity.”

“Huh? Why is he hiding his real self?” Eskeir asked, Morfydrianas didn’t expect this question from him. “I remember someone saying… That once you tried abandoning your real self… You’ll get lost and it will be hard to regain yourself again...”

 _‘So he knew… But why did he still do it?’_ Morfydrianas asked herself before shaking her head, “Oh! Now I’m wondering about it too! I have to ask my friend who told me about this story because he might know why!” 

“Mmm… Did… Did he get the life he always wanted though?” Eskeir asked.

Morfydrianas ponders a bit, “It was still hard for the ex-hero… The lingering feeling of self-doubt and regret are still there so the guy is unsure if he really did get the life that he always wanted.”

Eskeir nods a bit, slowly closing his eyes.

“Should we continue the story on another night?” Morfydrianas asked, Eskeir slowly nodded.

“Good night...Mo….m...” he said before falling asleep.

Morfydrianas’ eyes widened, she looked at him with pain in her heart but it feels warm at the same time. “What is this feeling? I don’t think I deserve this...” she mumbled before disappearing.

~To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be in the 3rd Person's POV~  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign in this story is just coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“WAIT-- Do I really have to wear this?!” Luis asked after wearing the suit that Ailionoa made.

Ailionoa nods, her eyes glittering “It suits you!! You don’t like a beggar at all!!” she told him.

Luis grumbles, trying to loosen the ribbon on his neck, “Don’t you have anything else??”

“This is pre-made, Sir Aodhan’s order! I did my best to make it so just accept it!” Ailionoa said, pouting.

“But… What if my lil brother doesn't recognize me?” Luis asked, sulking a bit.

“Oww, I’m sure he will!! You two have been together for 3 years after all!” Ailionoa told him, patting his back. “OH WAIT! We have to fix your hair too!” she said, bring out a brush.

“Noooooooo!!!!”

Few minutes later, Aodhan arrives with two other knights. The three of them are wearing formal clothing and they are also surprised to see Luis.

“Wait… Let me get this correctly.. This is Luis?!” Thomas asked, completely shocked.

Ailionoa puffs her chest proudly, “Yes!”

Aodhan chuckles, looking at Luis “This is a really nice make-over~ I doubt Eskeir will recognize you!” he teased a bit.

Luis whimpers at Ailionoa, “See?? I told you lil bro won’t be able to recognize me!!!”

She just sweatdropped while smiling in return, “I’m sure it’s going to be fine.” she tries to reassure him.

“Now that Luis is done with preparations, are we ready to go?” Aodhan asked the two knights and Luis.

Luis picks up the gift wrapped box on the table near Ailionoa’s shop, “I’m good to go! I got his gift ready!!”

Aodhan nods with a smile before heading off to a wagon. They are going to use that to go to Tara. Upon their arrival, Luis was surprised to see that there weren't that many people in the garden of Rath Royal. After Aodhan showed the invitation to one of the guards guarding the gate, they were allowed to go in. Aodhan can see few familiar milletians. Elphy sees him and runs to them.

“Aodhan! You’re also here!” Elphy said, smiling. Aerishya follows her friend and stares at Luis.

“I didn’t know you have a son!” Aerishya said with a grin, making Thomas and the other knight laugh.

Aodhan chuckles, “Ah, Luis is not my son. He’s the beggar in Emain Macha if you remember...” he told the two girls.

Silence befall the two girls before yelling in surprise, catching the other’s attention. Agioma, Marleid and Piran walked to them.

“What happened?!” Marleid asked them.

The two girls slowly pointed at Luis while shaking, “H-He’s the beggar from Emain Macha...”

“W-What?!” Agioma and Piran exclaimed in surprise.

Marleid was just surprised while looking at Luis, “I only saw you few times and I didn’t expect you to look like this.” she said, “Ah! I didn’t mean to sound rude.”

“Eh it’s fine...” Luis said, pouting. “Where’s lil bro-- I meant Eskeir?” he asked them.

Elphy and the others stayed quiet leaving Luis and the knights, except for Aodhan, confused.

“We can bring you to where he is but don’t be surprised.” Marleid said, “As for the others, you can proceed inside the castle now and claim a table.” she told Aodhan and the other two knights.

Aodhan nods and turns to Luis, “We’ll go ahead. You can go to Eskeir first.” he told him before heading inside the castle.

The three milletians also head inside the castle while Marleid and Piran lead Luis to the big tree where Eskeir, Murielle and Bhatair are. As they get nearer, Eskeir notices them and quickly runs towards Luis, immediately hugging him.

“Brother Luis came..!!” Eskeir said excitedly, this attitude surprised Luis. He looks at Marleid and Piran for answers.

Marleid sighs and tells him about Eskeir’s condition, but not everything and makes up some stuff.

“W-What? A strange bard attacked Eskeir and his personality somehow changed into a more childish one?” Luis asked them, they nodded. “T-Thats… adorable!” he said, surprising the others. He nuzzles Eskeir, “I never thought I’d see him act like his age!! He always acts like a mature person, you know!!”

“O-Oh… Well… The good thing about it is that it’s only a temporary spell...” Piran said, stuttering a bit.

“Awww… I’ll savor this moment then~” Luis told them, still nuzzling Eskeir.

Eskeir was just giggling to the nuzzles. Later on, Luis stopped the nuzzles then Eskeir stared at him, “Brother looks... handsome..!!” he said, making the beggar blush.

“Awww thanks~” Luis said. “Oh yeah! Here’s my present for you little brother! Happy 14th birthday!” he told him with a smile.

Eskeir’s dull eyes flicker with sparkle for a moment before staying dull again. He smiles widely as he accepts Luis’ gift, “What is it? What’s inside?” he asked excitedly.

Luis chuckles, “Open it!”

Murielle and Bhatair walk nearer to them and look at the present too. Eskeir sat down on the ground and placed the gift down. He carefully opens the wrapper then lifts up the cover of the box.

“How did you get this kind of lute?” Marleid asked with a bit of suspicion.

“I didn’t steal it, okay! I bought it during the Emain Macha market sale with my own money! Got it for a good deal too!” Luis said proudly.

Murielle stares at the lute’s well-designed decoration, “It’s a Morning Glory Lute~ It’s also in an excellent condition~” she said.

Eskeir quickly hugs Luis, “Thank you! I... I love it!” he told him, tearing up a bit. “I really do… It’s my favorite gift..!”

Luis chuckles and hugs him back, “I’m so glad you love it!”

Marleid and the others smiled at the brotherly bond. “Should we get inside now? I think all invited guests are already inside. I also saw Starlet with her friends! Our milletian friends successfully invited them~” Piran said.

Marleid nodded and they all went inside. Indeed, the Aces are also there staying in one table talking with a few milletians that they know. Luis and Eskeir walks towards the table where Aodhan and the other knights are.

“Happy birthday, Eskeir. Here’s my gift but ah, you better open it after the party.” Aodhan told him, giving a long box.

“Wow, Aodhan. What did you put in there?” Luis asked.

Aodhan chuckles, “Just something I’ve been preparing to give to Eskeir. Honestly, I should have given it to him when he became an official knight but I want it to be perfectly made.”

Eskeir’s eyes widens, “Mmm! Will.. open later!” he said then waves to a butler who approached them. “Can you put Sir Aodhan’s gift in my room please?”

The butler nodded, taking the gift from Aodhan and walking off.

“Here Eskeir!” Thomas gives him a pouch of cookies, “My sister and I tried making some cookies with Shayla’s help! You always mentioned wanting something to eat together with tea so we decided to make some! Happy birthday~” he said, grinning.

Eskeir’s eyes widens, “Teas..! Cookies! Thomas..thank you!” he said, taking the pouch and keeping it.

“Is it just me or is he acting like a kid?” the other knight said, confused.

Aodhan, Luis and Thomas freezes a bit. Luis lets out a fake cough, “What are you talking about? He’s been like this especially whenever I’m around!” he told him.

“I-Is that so?” the knight asked, Thomas and Aodhan nodded. Among the knights, only Thomas and Aodhan know about Eskeir’s condition.

“Hello! Is it okay if we borrow Eskeir for a while? I want to introduce some friends!” Aerishya asked them.

“Aww~ Okay, I’ll see you later then?” Luis asked, Eskeir nodded and followed Aerishya to the table where the Aces were.

Starlet smiles as soon as she sees Eskeir, “He’s adorable~ Is he the birthday boy?”

“Yup! Eskeir, these are our friends Merlin, Treasure Hunter, Pinkie, Professor J, Eiren and Starlet!” Aerishya said, gesturing to the aces. “There’s another one but he’s helping the chefs with the preparation of the food! He’s Culinary Artist!”

“Hey, I’ve heard that you’re a brave young knight! You deserve the recognition of the Greatest Druid!” Merlin said with a grin. “Here, I prepared a little something for you too!” he told him, handing out a small box.

Eskeir takes it shyly, “T-Thank you.” he looks at Starlet before Treasure Hunter calls him.

“I also got something for our birthday boy!” Treasure Hunter said, giving him a gift.

“Ook-ook eeek!!” Pinkie said happily, surprising Eskeir.

“Really? Thank you!” Eskeir said, smiling.

Merlin and the others seem surprised, “You can understand this gorilla?” Merlin asked.

“Ook eeek!!”

“Yes Pinkie, Thunderhead in here doesn’t really understand the importance of language~” Treasure Hunter said, patting Eskeir.

Starlet giggles, “This was surprising. I guess the rumors about him being talented is not a lie~” she said.

“Eskeir!! Can you come here for a sec!” Luis calls out.

“Ah.. Uhm..” Eskeir looks at the Aces again.

Merlin grins, “It’s fine~ Go~” he said.

Eskeir bows to them before running to Luis. The aces watched him with a smile before their faces turned into a serious one except for Starlet and Eiren whose face is painted with worry.

“Well?” Aerishya asked, expecting something specially from Merlin.

“What Elphy said is true. I can sense milletian energy from the boy plus… Did you guys feel it too? That familiar aura… I know I felt it somewhere before..” Merlin mumbled.

“Ook eek… Eek-eek!”

Treasure Hunter hums, “You’re thinking the same too Pinkie?”

“Eek eek ook!”

Starlet slightly smiles, “I think so too but… I don’t know how to feel about this...” Eiren nods in agreement, simply staying quiet.

Merlin scratches his head, “What are you three talking about?! Tell us too!” 

Treasure Hunter sighs, “Why don’t you try to understand Pinkie for once, thunderhead?” he asked him with the usual teasing tone.

“Ook ook eek.”

Treasure Hunter nods, “I know right~” Merlin just glared at him.

Starlet sighs, “We’re thinking of the same person, apparently.”

Aerishya nods at this, “What about you Professor J?”

Professor J was just watching as Eskeir chats with Luis, “A scent of alchemy is used in this. Didn’t you mention a paper being used? Do you still have it?”

“Not anymore, it was burned.” Aerishya told him with a sigh.

“What? Why?! That’s going to be a useful clue!” Merlin said.

“We thought it was for the better, we didn’t know we were deceived. So… Everyone here so far is thinking of the same person? The same milletian?” Aerishya asked, all of them nodded.

Merlin leans to his chair, “Now we just have to wait until the Queen uses the Truth Potion on him… Remember to tell us about it okay? After Elphy told us about your hypothesis about Eskeir… We were filled with both relief and anger… But I hope we can get our answers on that day.” he said, clenching both of his fists.

Starlet nods, “Hopefully...” she mumbles as she looks at Eskeir with saddened eyes.

Later on, the Queen arrived and they started the party. “I apologize for arriving late but now that I am here, we can start this little celebration!” she told them.

Llywelyn shakes his head, smiling “This doesn’t look like a little celebration at all.” he mumbled.

“Today, we are celebrating our friend’s 14th birthday. Come here, Eskeir~” Queen Eirawen said, gesturing for the young kid.

Eskeir shyly walked towards her, “T-Thank you for coming… Everyone… Uhm… This is the first time that I received… such a big party. I’d like to thank everyone too… Uhm...” he said slowly tearing up. “T-Thank you… really...” he smiles at them, “This is the best birthday… I had in all my life...”

“Aww! Brother don’t be sad!!” Luis told him.

The others agreed, “This is your birthday so it’s alright to be merry~” Murielle said, wiping the tears she had.

“T-This is just so heartwarming… Hyuu..” Elphy mumbled, she started crying before Eskeir could.

Queen Eirawen smiles, “That’s right.” she said then raises her glass of wine, “Let’s enjoy this celebration! Cheers!”

Everyone cheered by raising their own cups and glasses. After that, the Culinary Chef went in with Glewyas. The two prepared a really big cake for Eskeir that surprised everyone, even the birthday boy himself.

“Come on, make a wish boy!” Glewyas said.

Eskeir nodded as he closed his eyes. _‘A wish… What would be nice? Ah… Of course.’_ he smiles, _‘I wish to be able to stay with everyone like this. Surrounded by everyone’s warmth and lo-/v@!e--’_ Eskeir flinched in the sudden pain. _‘W-Wha--’_

Eskeir looks around but it seems like they didn’t notice him flinching in pain. They are all waiting patiently for him to blow the candle.

“It’s okay, take your time to wish~” Luis said with a grin, Eskeir nods turning back to the candle on the cake.

 _‘Do I deserve… love? Just like the hero from Morfy’s story who changed himself… Do I deserve this?’_ Eskeir asked himself then he heard a voice inside his head.

_“Of course, you do~ It’s not bad to yearn for love. It’s totally normal.”_

Eskeir smiles, _‘Yes… You’re right… I wish for their warmth to continue to surround my frail heart. I wish to receive real love...’_ Eskeir said to himself, his sparkle in his eyes slowly returning, _‘To love even the real me.’_ he said before blowing the candle.

Everybody cheered once again, some clapped but those who are close to Eskeir noticed the change in his eyes. It’s no longer dull, it’s back to its usual hazelnut color. 

~To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally cried while writing this! My heart, my poor emotional heart! TwT


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be in the 3rd Person's POV~  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign in this story is just coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Piran was hugging Eskeir, he still had tears in his eyes. The others were just laughing but they won't deny that what just happened affected them too.

“U-Uhm?” Eskeir looks at Piran confused.

“He’s still the same but with his eyes back to it’s usual glow is a big surprise!” Queen Eirawen said with a big smile, “Oh my, I didn’t expect for this to be one emotional birthday!”

Llywelyn chuckles, it isn’t obvious in his face but he’s also relieved about it. “Piran, let Eskeir go for awhile. You’re making him confused.” he told him.

Piran nodded and let him go, “I-I’m sorry! I’m just really happy!” he said, receiving a pat from Murielle.

When everyone got their food, they stayed at their respective tables. Eskeir stayed with the Aces. He can’t help but feel to be most comfortable with them, of course there’s Luis too but the young beggar is currently being interrogated by some milletians and other people.

Starlet giggles, “I still can’t believe that that’s Luis… It’s really surprising.” she said.

“I know! It’s a really big transformation!” Merlin exclaimed.

Eskeir nods, “Brother really looks nice today~” he said while eating some of his cake.

Merlin grinned at him, “I agree! I heard he’s been living with you?”

Eskeir tilts his head, “Uhm… I think..so?” he answered, a bit unsure.

Starlet nudges Merlin, “Remember what Aerishya and Elphy said?” she asked in a whisper.

“O-Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! He lost some parts of his memories...” Merlin mumbled as he scratched his head.

Eskeir was just quietly eating his cake.

“Eskeir, you sure you’ll hang out with us? I can feel Luis glaring at us.” Eiren said, chuckling a bit.

Eskeir sweatdrops as he notices that Luis is indeed glaring at their table. Aodhan and the knight’s sweat just drops as well. “Hmm… I’d want to return there but… I have a feeling that once I leave this table...” he started fidgeting, “I won't be able to see you again...”

“Well.. we tend to move from place to place but at the moment, we’re in Belvast.” Merlin told him.

“Belvast? That’s far...” Eskeir said, frowning.

Merlin stares at him before looking around. He looks at Professor J and Starlet, the two just nodded. “Say Eskeir~ Wanna see the coolest firework?” he asked.

Eskeir’s eyes sparkles, “Oh I want to!!” he replied in excitement.

Merlin stands, “Alright, birthday boy!! Come on, Professor J!”

Merlin, Professor J and Eskeir stood up, the three of them went outside to the garden. The others didn’t mind, thinking that the trio would just go for a little walk. Luis decided to follow them though. The sun was about to set and the time was perfect for some fireworks. With the help of Professor J, the two were able to shoot some colorful fireworks in the sky. Morfydrianas materializes but makes herself invisible to Merlin and Professor J, even to Eskeir. She wanted to see the young boy enjoy himself on this special day. 

Luis himself enjoyed the show, “No wonder he likes them more than me. They are way more talented~” he said, sighing. But before he can return inside, a hooded figure appeared behind him, covering his mouth with a cloth. _‘W-What?!’_ he tried to struggle but the cloth seemed to have a scent that made him slowly lose his unconsciousness.

No one seems to have noticed that he’s gone, Eskeir and Morfydrianas were busy with the fireworks.

“At least those two doesn’t have any ulterior motives...” Morfydrianas said, “I guess it’s fine if I leave him with them for a while. I’ll go tease some milletians~ Hehehehehe~” she mumbled as she made her way inside the castle.

“And the show’s done~” Merlin said, clapping his hands.

“It’s so cool!” Eskeir said, giggling like a child of his age.

Professor J and Merlin smiles, “I got another trick! Wanna see?” he asked, Eskeir nodded. He nods at Professor J who seems to understand what he’s going to do next, _‘I’m sorry about this Eskeir, I just want to make sure of something.’_

He lends out his hand, “Give me your hand for one amazing experience!” Merlin told her and Eskeir gladly held his hand.

Suddenly, there was a bluish spark surprising Eskeir. He tried letting go but Merlin doesn’t want to.

“L-Let me go, M-Merlin! I-It hurts!” Eskeir cried out.

Professor J walks behind him and makes him face Merlin face-to-face, “This is going to be fast… I’m sorry. It will be over soon...” he said, making the kid cry more.

“Morfy--” Eskeir’s eyes suddenly glows white.

“I told you, there’s a ghost in h-here!” Elphy cried out.

Morfydrianas grins, “Wow~ She’s really a scaredy cat~” she mumbled, moving the glass of juice.

“C-Calm down, Elphy! I-It’s probably that misty person with Eskeir! You know w-who!” Bhatair told her.

“Fufu~ Even the giant is scared~” Morfydrianas said.

_“Morfy--”_

The cup of juice dropped, that sudden cry Morfydrianas heard inside her head surprised her. Sudden chill filled the hall. Queen Eirawen rubs her shoulders, “Is it just me or it became colder?”

Morfydrianas quickly went out, slamming both doors open surprising the people inside, “WHO’S TOUCHING DA CHILD?!” she yelled out, making herself visible.

“He’s touching da child.” Professor J said, pointing at Merlin.

Merlin looked at the two of them, “Wai--” then he received a punch from Morfydrianas.

“DON’T TOUCH MAH CHILD!!!” 

_( Bzzzzzzz- Just kidding :P  
I’m sorry I can’t help it!!! I love that meme TwT )_

_“Morfy--”_

The cup of juice dropped, that sudden cry surprised Morfydrianas. Sudden chill filled the hall. Queen Eirawen rubs her shoulders, “Is it just me or it became colder?”

Marleid looked around then she saw Morfydrianas slowly materializing, “ W-Why is she showing herself?! Didn’t we tell her not to?!”

“See? I told you it’s her!” Bhatair said, then realized something “Wait! Why are you visible?!”

Marleid and the others tried to settle those people who panicked. Queen Eirawen rushed to them, “What’s the meaning of this?!” she asked.

“Eskeir...” They looked at her confused, Morfydrianas glares at them “Someone hurt Eskeir and something is stopping me from going back inside his mind or teleporting near him!” she yelled out angrily.

Suddenly Starlet, Eiren, Treasure Hunter and Culinary stood up surprising the others, especially the milletians.

“S-Sensei? D-Do you know what’s happening?” Elphy asked with a hint of worry. _(A/N: By sensei, she meant Eiren)_

Eiren just looks at the door in worry, "I know this was a bad idea..." she mumbled.

“I-I’m sorry… Merlin… H-He..” Starlet stutters.

Morfydrianas suddenly appeared in front of Starlet, making the mist surround her. “Is this you and your friend’s doing?” she asked.

“M-Morfydrianas!” Queen Eirawen warns then immediately covers her mouth.

Treasure Hunter glared, “Morfydrianas? You mean the alchemist that fought with the milletians before?” he asked.

Morfydrianas grins and releases Starlet, “Yes, that’s me. Surprised?”

“We need some explanation! Why is she here?! I thought she was killed!” Treasure Hunter asked them.

Morfydrianas appears behind him, whispering in his ears “Who said I wasn't?” 

Treasure Hunter quickly turns around, pointing his gun to nothing. “Tsk.”

“I don’t care about this… I have to find Eskeir...” Morfydrianas said with a small hint of worry. “I’ll go out, they are probably still there--”

At the same time, Merlin and Professor J entered. There were several gasps, Merlin was carrying an unconscious Eskeir. His face was serious, he looks at them surprised. A cold chill suddenly surrounded the two, Morfydrianas was glaring at them.

“Give me the child...” Morfydrianas told them, “Or else I won’t hesitate to put both of you into eternal slumber...”

Starlet and the others just nodded at the two, Merlin sighs and walks closer to Morfydrianas. “We just--”

“SILENCE! I don’t want to hear anything from you and your group...” Morfydrianas told him with a scowl. She takes Eskeir away from Merlin and disappears.

The chill slowly fades away, Queen Eirawen stomps her way to Merlin.

“What did you do?!” she demanded, the others were expecting some questions too except for Aodhan who was looking around for Luis.

Merlin sighs, “I just… I took an itsy bitsy peek from his past.” he said, gesturing with his finger.

“You idiot! There’s no need to force him about that!” Queen Eirawen told him, shutting Merlin up. She gives a long sigh, “I’m sorry guests but it’s time to end this celebration. If you have anything else to give Eskeir, give it to the maids and butlers. Thank you. Remember not to mention this to anyone...” she told them.

Slowly, the people inside lessen until the Aces and the Expeditionary Force remains. The two knights with Aodhan were waiting outside the gate since the Captain stayed, looking for Luis. When he couldn’t find him, he went to the others.

“Excuse me...” Aodhan said, making their heated discussion to a stop.

Queen Eirawen notices the worry in his face and takes a deep breath, “Don’t worry, Eskeir is going to be fine… Morfydrianas won’t be hurting him… She’s different from the original Morfydrianas.”

“N-No.. I’m here to ask for a different question.” Aodhan said.

“Oh. What is it then?” she asked.

Aodhan sighs, “I can’t find Luis… He’s nowhere to be found, I checked everywhere. Knowing him, he wouldn’t go to the closed areas so I’m worried… He’s also not the type of person to go home alone especially if during Eskeir’s birthday.”

Doing a single strum of her lute, she looks at the unconscious boy in front of her. Few hooded people gathered in front and knelt down.

“They started to notice that this beggar was missing.” one of them said. 

“The search began around Tara.” another said.

The lady wearing a black druid robe smiles, “The next musical is about to start. Get your instruments ready… We have a number to do.” she told them, her emerald eyes glitters with the atmosphere of the night.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! I tried making how Luis would look like during the party xD  
> the shade of his hair is kinda hard to find tho but I think this is close enough :3  
> https://i.imgur.com/21RzP07.jpg


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be in the 3rd Person's POV~  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign in this story is just coincidental.
> 
> I'm bad with fighting scenes so bear with me qwq  
> And uhh.. There will be a bit of angst and drama starting this chapter sooo prepare yourself qwq
> 
> Enjoy!!

The search went on for three days but there’s still no signs of Luis. Aodhan was asked to return to Emain Macha so he did and trusted the search to the Expeditionary Force. As for Eskeir, he didn’t leave his room for days. He kept on crying but Morfydrianas was always there to comfort him. The trick that Merlin did messed up a bit with Morfydrianas’ spell, sending unexpected sparks of pain across Eskeir’s body.

“M-Morfy… Why does it hurt..? Did I do something bad?” Eskeir asked, Morfydrianas hugged him gently. “My head is filled with memories… It hurts… Morfy..” he cried.

“Shh...” Morfydrianas softly hums as she gently pats his back. _‘Why can’t I do anything about this? It’s my spell… I should be able to do something...’_

There were some knocks on the door but Morfydrianas just ignored it. 

The knocks continue, “It’s me… C-Can I come in?” Elphy asked.

Morfydrianas sighs, “Fine.”

The door opens and Elphy walks in. She closed the door gently and looked at Eskeir who was still hugging Morfydrianas.

“How is he?” she asked.

“Still in pain… He’s even having trouble sleeping during the night time. Even standing sends up an electrical feeling across his body.” Morfydrianas told her with a hint of anger in her voice.

Eskeir looks at Elphy, “D-Did you find… brother Luis?” he asked, Elphy shakes her head. Eskeir hugs Morfydrianas tighter.

“He’s going to be fine...” Morfydrianas said, patting his back.

Suddenly, someone came in in a hurry surprising the three. It was Llywelyn and his face was full of sweat, a sign that he ran to get there.

“W-What’s wrong Llywelyn?” Elphy asked.

Llywelyn tried catching his breath, “A friend of mine… Found Luis...” he said.

Eskeir perks up, “R-Really?”

“Y-Yes… Strangely they are...” Llywelyn stops and sighs, walking towards Elphy and whispers it to her.

Her eyes widened, “T-There? But how? Isn’t it difficult to enter that place since...” she mumbled, looking around.

Morfydrianas sighs, “Where did you find him?” she asked.

Elphy looks at Llywelyn who just sighed in return.

“I guess it’s fine to bring you there… We might also need to bring the others but we should be careful. The… commander… Already knows about this but he can’t help us… So.. It’s only us with two other knights.” Llywelyn said but Morfydrianas is still confused.

Eskeir slowly straightens up, fighting against the pain in his body “I… I want to come too.” 

“Eskeir.. No. You’re in no condition to fight.” Elphy said.

“He’s my brother! We’re not blood related but he’s still my brother! I want to save him!” Eskeir told them before whimpering in pain.

Llywelyn smiles, “... I guess he can--”

“No.” This time, it’s Morfydrianas.

Eskeir looks at her, surprised, “But… Morfy...”

“That place… I have a feeling that it’s the place that will bring you a big trigger...” Morfydrianas said, leaving the other two confused.

“I-Is it going to be painful?” Eskeir asked, Morfydrianas nodded.

“More painful than what you’re experiencing right now… Do you still want to go after knowing that?” she asked, there’s a hint of worry on her face.

“I… If the pain is worth saving my brother then… I’ll still go!” Eskeir told her.

Morfydrianas looks at him with warmth, _‘I don’t want you to break… That’s why I don’t want you to go...’_

_“I’ll be fine...”_

Morfydrianas looks at him in surprise before taking a long breath, “Alright… But when you can’t handle it anymore… I’ll get you out of there.”

“Deal!” Eskeir said with a grin, trying to act tough.

“I...After hearing that, I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to bring him along.. But if he already made up his mind, then we’ll go.” Llywelyn told them. “Let’s go to the others, I asked them to gather near the moon gate.”

Before leaving, Eskeir decided to open the gift that Aodhan gave him. He has a feeling that it’s something he’ll need for this kind of situation. Elphy helped him open the gift, revealing two identical Celtric Royal Knight Swords. He also brought the morning glory lute with him. When they arrived at the moon gate, the people present were Aerishya, Agioma, and the Aces except for the Culinary Artist and Eiren.

“Eskeir! How are you doing?” Agioma asked.

Eskeir just nodded and when he saw Merlin and Professor J, he clung tighter on Morfydrianas. The misty woman just glared at the two, making the rest of the Aces look away in regret.

“Do they really have to accompany us?” Morfydrianas asked.

Llywelyn nods, “Sadly, yes. They are one of the people who have been there and they can help. Plus I know Merlin wanted to do something for Eskeir after what happened a few days ago.”

Merlin and Professor J nodded and Morfydrianas can see how serious they are.

“But where exactly are we going? You only told us to go here.” Treasure Hunter asked.

“The Avalon.” Llywelyn told them, gaining a lot of gasps.

“Avalon?” Morfydrianas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes… A friend, Caswyn, saw someone who looks like Luis in the City Ruins of Avalon. He seems to be accompanied by a group of hooded people. According to Caswyn, they don’t seem to be… a group of Prophets… or the Order of the Black Moon… They are led by a woman with emerald eyes.” Llywelyn said then eyes looked at Elphy who flinched, “No, no. It’s not Elphy.” they sighed in relief.

“How did they get in though?” Agioma asked.

“I don’t know… They are currently watching over them. We should hurry.” Llywelyn told them.

“Avalon is our destination then! Is everyone ready? We’ll use the moon gate for a quick trip!” Aerishya told them, receiving nods.

The three milletians stepped closer and extended their hands on the floating moon fragment. Morfydrianas hugs Eskeir tight, readying themselves. A bright light covers all of them until their surroundings change into Avalon. Morfydrianas looked around in awe but the sudden whimper caught her attention. Eskeir is holding his head while trembling.

“W-What’s wrong with him? Is he okay?” Starlet asked in worry.

Morfydrianas bit her lower lip, “Eskeir, we shou--”

“No!” Eskeir exclaimed, “No… I can stay… I-I can handle this.” he told her.

“....If you say so..” Morfydrianas mumbled.

Merlin just watches him sadly. Llywelyn led them towards the City Ruins and on their way, they met Pihne.

“Oh, you’re here!! Caswyn is currently observing them!” Pihne told them then she saw Eskeir, “Oh my, is the kid alright?”

Llywelyn nodded, “Let’s go… We have no time to waste.” he told them.

Pihne leads them to where Caswyn was. Upon their arrival, they saw the group of hooded people in the ruins. 

“Where’s Luis?” Llywelyn asked, Caswyn pointed near the large boulder where Luis is leaning in. He seems to be unconscious too. The girl in druid robe was just sitting on that boulder, playing her mandolin.

“So what’s the plan?” Aerishya asked them.

“We need someone to distract them then the others will try to get Luis… Someone should also try to distract their leader.” Llywelyn told them.

“Eskeir and I will go to Luis… That’s the priority of this mission after all.” Morfydrianas said, grinning.

“I’ll go with them.” Pihne said.

“I-I’ll be distracting them then!” Elphy said with confidence, readying her chain blade and staff.

“The Aces will follow Elphy, but Starlet… Go with Eskeir and the others, they might need you.” Merlin told her.

Starlet nods.

“I’ll get their leader then.” Caswyn said.

Treasure Hunter whistles, “I want the leader too~ Let’s go, Agioma~” he said, grinning.

Agioma nods, “Alright.”

After a little more planning, they started their operation. Elphy summoned her corgi and rode on her. She ran towards the group, yelling “Old fashioned people!!”

The girl in the druid robe strums her mandolin, “They are here. Go.” she told them.

The hooded people followed Elphy while two of them stayed. Merlin, Treasure Hunter and Professor J joined Elphy in the battle.

“There are two more hooded people with the leader.” Pihne told them.

Agioma sighs, “I’ll try getting them then.” he said, reading his bow. “I’ll try getting them in one shot.” he said, focusing his aim.

He takes a deep breath before shooting. The arrow shatters into pieces, hitting the two hooded figures, making them drop but what Agioma saw surprised him.

“Dolls! Those are just dolls!” Agioma told them.

Morfydrianas feels an upcoming attack so she uses the mist to push everyone away. They successfully avoided the bard’s incoming Dischord.

“So those are just baits!” Aerishya told them. “I’ll handle them!” she said as she swung her chain blade to the two bards.

Agioma plays some music, granting strength to their group. Aerishya grins and continues the fight with those two bards. Llywelyn decided to stay and help Aerishya while the rest ran towards the leader, she grinned seeing them. 

“Welcome~ Before the battle starts, do you want to hear some music?” she asked with a grin.

Morfydrianas, Pihne and Starlet slowly backs away trying to find a way to go to Luis. The leader just watches the four then faces Caswyn, Treasure Hunter and Agioma. She strums her mandolin, buffing her up with defensive aura. Caswyn and Treasure Hunter begin shooting at her while Agioma readies his flute. He played music that quickened their movements. The leader laughs while playing her mandolin as she dances, she swiftly avoids each arrow from Caswyn and bullets from Treasure Hunter. Some that was able to hit her didn’t even hurt her that much.

“Tsk, stay in one place!” Treasure Hunter glared.

_“The boy’s lost, oh so lost  
With the mystery of his past, what comes next?  
A book he kept away from the eyes of others,  
Will bring disaster for the following future~”_

The Treasure Hunter suddenly stopped attacking, he held his head wincing. “Y-You...”

“...?!” Caswyn quickly switches to his two swords and charges towards the leader.

The leader blocked Caswyn’s swords with her mandolin. It seems hard enough not to be cut by his swords. The leader pushed him, making him lose his balance. She grinned and jumped, her power gathering on her instrument but before she was able to hit him, Agioma’s arrow knocked the mandolin out of her reach. She loses her balance from the jump so Caswyn takes this chance to counter attack.

While the battle unfolds, Morfydrianas, Pihne and Starlet slowly make their way to Luis. Pihne tries shaking Luis, “Hey, can you hear me?” but no response.

“He’s completely knocked out. Do you think he stayed unconscious since he was kidnapped?” Starlet asked.

Morfydrianas touches Luis’ forehead, “Possibly... He’s fine. He’s just under some kind of magic… I don’t know how to wake him up though.” she told them.

She gently placed Eskeir down and carried Luis. He flinched a bit when his feet reached the ground. He doesn’t show it but he’s suffering the trigger right now.

“Got him.” Morfydrianas said.

Pihne gasps and runs past Morfydrianas to block the incoming attack. One of the bards fighting the Aces had found her way to them.

“Go!” Pihne told them as she pushed the bard away. 

Morfydrianas nods and gets away with Starlet and Eskeir. Before the bard can get up, Pihne shoots icebolts until the bard is completely down and follows the three.

Soon the bards fighting the Aces were defeated and they helped Treasure Hunter, Caswyn and Agioma with the leader. The leader stopped attacking and looked around.

“You’re the only one left!” Merlin said with a grin.

The leader grins, “Ah yes...” she plays her mandolin, making the others stay in defensive stance.

_“Thee followed your blind heart,  
Have you found your love?  
What you have hidden behind,  
Have you accepted everything?”_

Eskeir suddenly stopped following Morfydrianas, Starlet and Pihne. Starlet notices this and turns around.

“Eskeir?” she asked, making the other two stop.

The leader grins.

“She’s up to something! Prepare yourselves!” Merlin told them.

_“Ah~ You found no one,  
Ah the melancholy of thy heart.  
You let yourself be crystallized,  
How long are you staying asleep?”_

“U-Ugh...” Eskeir holds his head, kneeling down. “N-No...” he whimpered.

Morfydrianas gasps and shouts at the others, “The song! It’s affecting Eskeir! It’s like the strange bard’s song!” she told them.

Llywelyn tried shooting at her but the bullets didn't seem to hurt her. Elphy waves her staff around and throws a cluster of ice, but even with her hailstorm it didn’t have any effect. While they were trying to stop the leader, some of the defeated bards got up and attacked them.

“They got up again! As if the song also healed them!” Aerishya asked.

Morfydrianas left Luis with Pihne and Starlet who decided to bring him to the camp. She ran towards Eskeir, trying to help him up.

“Eskeir, come on. We have to go. Once we get some distance away, she won’t be able to hurt you anymore.” Morfydrianas told him but he can’t seem to hear her. “Eskeir?”

“I feel like… my body and soul...are splitting… It hurts...” Eskeir said, sobbing.

Morfydrianas tried holding him but her hands just went through his body, “N-No... Why can’t I?” Morfydrianas bites her lower lip and tries touching him again, she was able to grab both of his shoulders so she gave her all to shout “Eskeir!!”

His eyes widened as he looks up to Morfydrianas, “M-Morfy?”

“Listen… I think you’re the only one who can fight the song...” she told him. Your friends’ attacks aren’t effective right now.. See?” she said looking at the others.

Eskeir slowly turns to face the others and watches as they try their best to stop the leader from singing. He closes his eyes when he feels another pulse of pain.

“I-I can’t… It hurts so much...” Eskeir told her.

“You fought against this before, it may not be that successful but I know you can win against it this time. I...” Morfydrianas sighs and smiles, “Mom believes in you, Eskeir.”

Eskeir’s eyes widened then flinched again because of the pulse of pain. He takes a deep breath as he tries to fight it. He unsheathes his swords and uses it to stand. Morfydrianas watches him before slowly disappearing. She went inside his mind to help him.

“Mom... ” Eskeir mumbled.

_“Mhmm?”_

“I want to help them...” he said.

…

“It’s the only way… I don’t know if I can survive… But..” Eskeir stares at his swords, slowly making it emit a whitish energy.

_“Eskeir… You...No wait.. You only remembered a bit, right?”_

Eskeir nods as his body was surrounded by the same energy.

_“...I warned you about this… There’s a bigger chance that you’ll...”_

Eskeir smiles as his appearance changes, his pale peach hair turns black and his hazelnut eyes turned amber and green.

“I’m willing to do another sacrifice and this time… It’s a real sacrifice. Can you help me, Morfydrianas?” Eskeir asked, grinning a bit.

…

_“Of course, my gem.”_

Before Eskeir could run, Starlet's voice stopped him “Wait!” He turns around, Starlet looks at him in surprise. She slowly tears up, “....You…. It’s really you...”

Eskeir smiles, “Let’s save this talk for some other time, okay Starlet?” he said before running towards the others.

Starlet drops to her knees, “...Hitsuji… Kuro...”

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His original name is finally revealed!! Yee!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is back to Eskeir's POV but later it will return to 3rd Person's POV~  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign in this story is just coincidental.
> 
> I'm bad with fighting scenes so bear with me again qwq  
> Again~ There will be a bit of angst and drama starting this chapter sooo prepare yourself qwq
> 
> Also a little disclaimer, there will be small mentions of abuse/hurt in this chapter so if you're uncomfortable with that topic then you can skip or try to uh avoid that part--  
> I hope I can put a spoiler or censor here so I can hide it for those who don't want to read it--
> 
> Enjoy!!

I used my remaining milletian energy, I know it’s risky but it’s the only way. It can mask the pain too. When the leader of the hooded bards stopped playing, I quickly teleported to her and slashed my sword. I could feel the other’s surprised gaze on me but Morfydrianas told me to focus on the fight. I shouldn’t lose focus or else I’ll get unstable again. I'm also trying to control my power so I won't over-use it.

“Ah~ So you have decided to fight back~” she said dodging every slashes. Just how swift is this lady?! She quickly moves to my side and whispers right on my ears, “I can read your every movements~”

I clicked my tongue and quickly spun around, attacking her again. I saw the others slowly gaining their senses and joined the fight.

“I’ll need a lot of answers… later… Hitsuji.” Caswyn said as he ran past me.

“If I survive from this, then sure.” I simply told him. Yes, as long as I won’t use all of my remaining milletian energy… It’s going to be fine.. Right?

_“....Yes.”_

While preparing for my next attack, I saw Caswyn, Aerishya and Llywelyn fighting the leader while the rest of the Aces focused on the bards that were healed. It’s bad if I stay in one place, I’m starting to feel the pain again. I closed my eyes and I felt myself move towards the leader. I smashed my sword as hard as I can and when the leader blocked it with her mandolin, I heard a crack. Grinning, I let myself be enveloped by a reddish energy after the white energy disappears. I bashed my other sword again, pushing her. She looks at me in surprise and when she realizes my motive, she tries to get away.

“I won’t let you!” I heard Elphy yell then I noticed that the leader’s feet were frozen.

Grinning, I bashed my sword again and more cracks were appearing on the mandolin. One more and it’s done!

“...Hitsuji Kuro.” She said, making me stop. How does she know my name? The only one who knows my full name is Starlet… “You won’t hurt me, right?” I tightened my grip on the sword, I can feel the strength disappearing.

_“Eskeir? What’s wrong?”_

“Who are you?” I asked, glaring.

When she pulled down her hood and I felt my heart sink. What is she doing here? Don’t tell me she’s been here ever since she’s gone missing?!

“Hitsuji! What are you waiting for?” I heard Caswyn yell but.. Now that I know who’s standing before me, how can I ever hurt her?

I felt my hands letting go of my swords, she cups my face between her hands as I felt my tears.

“Kuro… Hitsuji…. Kuro...” she says, her voice is as nostalgic as the old times but I noticed that her grip on my face is starting to hurt.

**.::3rd Person’s POV::.**

Esker flinches when the lady tightens her hold on his face. With his weak voice, he muttered “..M-Mother?” The reddish energy that surrounded him was already gone.

“What does he mean?” Aerishya asked. “Why isn’t he doing anything?!”

“D-Didn’t you hear what he said? He called her ‘mother’...” Elphy told her, surprising the others.

“But… In Erinn, as milletians… We don’t have a mother...” Agioma told the two, giving another surprise to their friends.

“M-Mother...” Esker said again, feeling helpless. He whimpers again when the pain from the trigger comes back.

The lady grins, “Ah… Yes… Show me that face, Hitsuji...” she said.

“But.. something seems odd...” Llylweyn said.

“I’m happy to see you again, my boy.” the lady said, letting him go.

Eskeir tried balancing himself, “W-Why are you here in Erinn… mother?” he asked, wincing a bit.

She smiles and walks around, the others are still on their guard. Esker ended up kneeling down because of the sudden comeback of the pain.

“I was brought here, with your sister of course.” she said. “And yes, that’s the reason why I suddenly disappeared from home.”

“You left me… with d-dad...” Eskeir told her, she smiles.

She looks at the others, ignoring Eskeir. “So these are your friends in this world, I’m quite surprised to see that my little sheep have found some people. And please, put your weapons down. I have no energy left to fight and you harmed my children so badly.” she told them, looking at the fallen bards. 

By this time, Starlet and Pihne caught up to them and heard their talk. Starlet gasps after seeing Eskeir’s condition.

“Who are you? Are you really Eskeir’s mother?!” Aerishya asked.

She smiles, “Yes I am. Ah, where are my manners. My name is Myan Takahashi.” Myan told them as she bows.

“Myan Takahashi? How is your name different from your son?” Starlet asked.

Myan laughs and walks back to Eskeir. She grabs his right hand, forcefully pulling him up making the poor boy wince in pain.

“Why you ask?” Myan pondered with a mischievous smile, “This mistake… is never my child to begin with.” she said before throwing him forward roughly.

“U-ugh.” Esker hits the ground pretty hard.

Llywelyn and the others quickly rushed to him, some glaring at Myan. The said mother just smirks at them.

“How can you do this to your own son? Judging by his reaction after seeing you, he must have loved you. You must have loved him back too...” Elphy told her.

“Oh I did~ But… have you ever heard of pretending?” Myan asked, Eskeir’s eyes widened.

“T-That’s not true… No.. That’s not true!” Eskeir mumbled while shaking. “You were the warmth in my life… The only light… You’re the reason why I tried so hard to survive… Why… I even tried bearing father’s abuse in hope of seeing you again! You wouldn’t betray me like this!” he exclaimed. He could hear someone gasp from inside but the pain’s too great to think who it was.

Myan laughs, “Did you seriously looked at me like that?” she asked before she looks at him with annoyance, “You’re a freak with those two-colored eyes! You’re just a mistake and will never be part of my family! I didn’t even give our family name to you! How naive can you be?!”

Every word that she’s saying hurts more than the effect of the trigger. He felt his heart tightening up. Llywelyn and the others are just glaring at Myan, they are looking at her in disbelief.

“B-But you still… gave me a name… That’s.. A sign of love right?” Eskeir asked, trying to have at least one hope of being loved by his mother. His eyes were slowly losing its sparkle again.

Myan laughs. The same laugh that Morfydrianas usually does when Eskeir first met her, A crazy one. “We’re in the same country yet you didn’t realize the meaning of the name that I gave? Think about it, child.” she dared, grinning.

Eskeir stayed quiet, thinking about it. The others didn’t know what country they were from since milletians came from a different world so they have no idea. It happened in only a few seconds but Eskeir’s sparkle disappeared in an instant.

“H-Hitsuji?” Starlet tried calling out in worry.

“What? You froze after finding out about the meaning of your name?” Myan asked, Eskeir holds his head down. “Do you want me to tell them? Do you want me to say how beautiful your name’s meaning is?” she asked with a grin.

Eskeir looks at her in fear, “N-No… Don’t!” he pleaded, tearing up.

“Black sheep.” Myan said those two words with delight.

_(A/N: I only used google translate for this so I don’t know if it’s the right words--)_

Eskeir’s world shatters. A black sheep, a member of a family or group that is regarded as a disgrace. Their eyes widened in shock, how could someone name their child like that?

“Kuro Hitsuji… Hitsuji Kuro… Isn’t it a wonderful name? Fitting for a freak and a mistake like him!” Myan told them before laughing again.

A sudden chill fills the area and Morfydrianas materializes in front of Myan, she grabs her in the collar and lifts her up. Her eyes were filled with both anger and madness. Starlet tried shaking Eskeir but he wasn’t responding. His black hair started changing back to its usual pale peach color but the colors of his eyes stayed. Soon he went limp and closed his eyes but she knows he’s still alive.

“How dare a mother like you name a child like that?! Don’t you know how important names are??” Morfydrianas asked her in anger.

Myan simply giggled, “I know that’s why I named him like that~ He’s nothing but a useless sheep...”

Morfydrianas bites her lower lip, “I thought I’m the only crazy person in here but you’re crazier than me!” she said before throwing her to a boulder.

Myan coughs out blood then glares, “And who are you to say that?” she asked.

“Oh pardon me, I was being rude am I?” Morfydrianas said before doing a bow, “I’m Morfydrianas, an alchemist from the Order of the Black Moon but I doubt you know them.”

“I care less about useless things.” Myan said, slowly standing up.

“Oh~ If ever Balor heard you saying that, not only you’ll lose a day in your life but everything.” Morfydrianas said, grinning.

Myan glared, “So… What is a member of the Order doing with the failure of my son?” she asked then she suddenly got a paper cut. She touches the cut seeing the blood then glares at Morfydrianas.

“Never call him a failure, a mistake or a freak in front of me. Why? Because this ghostly lady in front of you is his mother in this world!” Morfydrianas announced proudly.

Eskeir’s hand twitched a bit.

“Hitsu-- ...Eskeir?” Starlet asked, holding his hand.

Myan fakes a surprised gasp, “Oh my! I didn’t know! A freak got adopted by another freak huh?” she said with a crazy grin.

“So what? We’re now a FAMILY of freaks. He won't be alone and I’m willing to carry his own burden.” Morfydrianas snapped back.

Pihne started healing the others while the two mothers bickered with each other. One by one, they started leaving since they wanted to check if Luis had woken up. The only ones that stayed are Starlet and Elphy, they are looking after Eskeir.

“The title of a mother will never suit you!” Morfydrianas said, Myan glares at her.

“How about you? I doubt you have experience about being a mother~” Myan said.

Morfydrianas grins, “Oh you’re wrong about that… I took care of a literal kid when I was still alive!”

“You meant kidnapped Tani...” Elphy mumbled.

“And I’ve been with Eskeir ever since he became mortal! He’s a kid!” Morfydrianas argued.

But Myan didn’t seem to care and just looked at her nails, “And do I care?”

Angry nerves appear on Morfydrianas’ head, “You’re a mistake of a mother! I swear!! I’ll turn you into a monster!!”

“But you’re dead and can’t use tech...” Elphy mumbled again.

Morfydrianas quickly turned to her, “Shut up, milletian!” she growled making Elphy flinch. She sighs, looking back at Myan. “You’re not supposed to be in Erinn… You shouldn’t be in this world at all.”

“Oh but I am, what are you going to do with that?” Myan asked.

“This.” An unfamiliar voice said.

Crystals began forming from Myan’s feet, she struggled but the crystals kept on moving up. The same thing happened to the fallen bards.

“T-This is...” Elphy mumbled, looking around. Then when she looked up, she saw the Sylvan Dragon.

“A dragon!” Starlet said in surprise.

“It’s the Sylvan Dragon!” Elphy said.

The Sylvan Dragon landed behind Myan, he sniffed her before growling. “Filthy human… You’re disturbing the holy energy of Avalon.”

“Stupid lizard! I’ll get you for this!!” Myan yelled as the crystal reached her chest.

“You deceived me like how you deceived your own son. Your malicious music carries a power that brainwashes and harms people. This punishment is what you deserve.” the Sylvan Dragon said, staring at Eskeir. “A familiar energy… The lost milletian from the rumors, I see..”

Elphy nodded, they watched as Myan completely turned into a crystal. She looks at the Sylvan Dragon again, “Have you been watching us this entire time?” Elphy asked.

“Indeed, not only me but there are also some few other eyes. I was only given the order to interfere today.” the Sylvan Dragon told her.

Morfydrianas knocks on the crystal, “Woah! This crystal is pretty hard! I wonder what this is made of? OH! Maybe it’s the same material as the surrounding crystals??” she said, looking around.

The Sylvan Dragon sighs, “I shall bring you to your companions. They are waiting...” he told them.

With a roar and a wave of his wings, the wind surrounded them like a gust. When it vanished, they appeared inside the squire’s training camp.

~To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if the Sylvan Dragon can really talk and teleport people out of Avalon but I made him to be able to- tee hee :9  
> Oh and did everything went too fast in this chapter? I'm sorry-  
> Also I know if you translate Black Sheep using google translate, it gives Kuroi Hitsuji. But I changed it a bit and switched places, making it Hitsuji Kuro.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be in the 3rd Person's POV~  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign in this story is just coincidental.
> 
> Enjoy!!

When Starlet, Elphy, Eskeir and Morfydrianas appeared in the squire’s training camp, their friends ran towards them.

“You’re here! But how?!” Aerishya asked, “And how did the motherly fight go??” 

“The Sylvan Dragon brought us here and--”

Morfydrianas chimes in, “I won!! Now, I am officially Eskeir’s mother!” she said, proudly. “And the good dragon turned her into a crystal~”

Aerishya claps, “Woah! Nice!”

Merlin carries Eskeir and brings him to the infirmary part of the camp. The others followed, then Pihne checked on the unconscious boy. Soon after, Morfydrianas arrives in the infirmary area too and watches as Eskeir sleeps.

“Didn’t he use his milletian energy?” Elphy asked Morfydrianas, the woman just nodded silently. “Will he be ok?”

Morfydrianas sighs, “Thankfully there are still few left… But it’s so little that it’s barely making his body stable...” she told them.

Agioma gasps and looks at her in worry, “I-Is there a way to help?” he asked.

“There is… Someone has to transfer a bit of their own milletian energy to her. But for the method how… I don’t have a single idea...” Morfydrianas told him.

Elphy suddenly perks up, “U-Uhm… Isn’t divine light somewhat like… a milletian energy?” she asked.

“I don’t know about that...” Pihne told her.

“Can’t we try?” Elphy asked, Pihne just shook her head.

Llywelyn, who was leaning on the wooden pole of the tent, said “It’s a bit risky to try, Elphy… Plus… The only person who can transfer divine light to another is not here.” he said, making the atmosphere inside dark.

“If you guys are only going to talk about depressing things, go out!” Morfydrianas told them with a frown.

Llywelyn just sighs and walks out of the tent followed by Merlin who walked towards the other Aces, telling them about their next plan. Elphy, Agioma and Aerishya were talking with each other in the other corner of the infirmary.

“We can ask Nao!” Aerishya said.

“But what would happen if she tells Morrighan?” Elphy asked her.

Aerishya frowns, “But she’s the only person that I can think of...”

“We could try and ask if she can keep this as a secret...” Agioma told them.

The two fell into silence before agreeing.

“So how are we going to call her?” Elphy asked then Aerishya shows a small diamond-shaped crystal while grinning. “E-Ehh?!”

This caught Starlet, Morfydrianas and Pihne’s attention.

“Are you three alright?” Pihne asked, the three just nodded.

“Are you sure about this?” Agioma asked in a whisper.

Aerishya grins, “Yes! So! Elphy! Spam your meteor strike to me!”

“W-Why me??” Elphy asked, stuttering a bit.

Aerishya grins, “From the three of us, you’re the only one who have mastered Time Shift sooo~ You’re the perfect candidate!” she told her, tossing the Nao Crystal on her hand like a coin. “Don’t worry, it’s not like I’ll die. I have this!” She showed the crystal. 

“B-But...”

“Please? For Eskeir?” Aerishya said with kitty eyes.

Elphy nods, “A-Alright… Let’s do it then.”

The three milletians went outside the tent and approached Professor J, asking if he could make a circle of barriers outside of the camp.

“I can but… why?” Professor J asked.

“A ritual! Come on, we don’t have that much time!” Aerishya told him.

Sighing, Professor J just did what was asked. Merlin and the others just watched in confusion. Aerishya went inside the circle of barrier and held the crystal tightly. 

“Remember not to get in the way! As a milletian, I’ll be fine!” Aerishya told Professor J and Merlin who came to watch what the three milletian will do. There are few squires in the area too. “Alright, ready when you are!” she told Elphy.

Elphy takes a deep breath and raises her staff in the sky. Dark clouds began to surround the sky above them. Caswyn walks beside Merlin to see what’s happening. When Elphy waves her staff down, a huge meteor comes crashing down to Aerishya. The shake surprised the people inside the camp but since Avelin is there, she was able to calm them down.

“Not yet!” Aerishya said, standing up.

Elphy gulped and let a mysterious energy envelop her. She waves her staff again. Letting another meteor fall down to Aerishya. It took around 3 meteor strikes before Aerishya no longer moved.

“Ouch… She’ll be ok right?” Merlin asked, seeing how bloody Aerishya was.

The Nao Crystal on her hand glows and a feminine figure appears beside Aerishya. She looks shocked to see her down so she used her power to bring her back to life, shocking Merlin and Professor J.

Aerishya quickly sat up, grinning at Nao “And the summoning is a success!” she said, making Nao confused.

“What summoning?” Nao asked.

Elphy and Agoima walks towards the two, Elphy was feeling a bit tired since she used a lot of mana but thanks to her staff being a spirit weapon, she’s slowly recovering her mana back ***** , “We needed to call you without doing a rebirth so this is the only way...”

Nao sighs and places a hand on her forehead, “Aerishya asked you to meteor her, isn’t it?” she asked, Elphy nodded.

“So.. What do you need me for? Remember that I can’t stay long in Erinn because I still have to watch over the soulstream.” Nao told them.

The three look at each other before nodding.

“We found.. Hitsuji Kuro.” Agioma said, he really hate the name now after knowing the meaning behind it. “He’s called Eskeir now though. Better use that name instead because a lot doesn’t want to hear the other name anymore.” he told her.

Nao was a bit confused but nodded, not pushing any further. “I’m relieved to know that he’s found… But why does he need my help? Is he doing ok?” she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

“It’s the best if you see him for yourself...” Agioma told her.

“Alright… Lead me to him then.” Nao said.

The three milletian followed by Professor J and Merlin led Nao inside the camp and towards the infirmary. She let out a gasp as she felt a familiar energy from the pale peach-haired boy on the bed. Morfydrianas was back inside Eskeir’s mind so she’s no longer around. Pihne and Starlet stepped away to let Nao walk closer to Eskeir.

“How did… this happen?” Nao mumbled as she holds Eskeir’s pale hand. She closed her eyes for a few minutes before letting go of his hand. “I think I know what the three of you needed...” she said, looking at the three milletians. “But doing this will exhaust the three of you even if we're only transferring few energies.”

Starlet and Pihne looked at them, confused. “Wait, what are you three planning?” Starlet asked.

“Nothing risky, no worries~” Aerishya said, grinning.

Nao nods, “It’s not risky but yes, it will just exhaust them.”

“If you say so...” Starlet mumbled.

Morfydrianas materializes in front of Nao, “So she’ll be helping us with the transfer?” she asked, Elphy nodded. “Alright but remember not to transfer so much… Too much of it will throw off the balance.”

Nao just stares at her in surprise but doesn't ask. The three milletian steps closer to them while Morfydrianas floats beside Starlet.

Nao holds Elphy’s hand, “Alright, hold each other’s hands.” she said and the three did so. Nao holds Eskeir’s hand with her other and closes her eyes.

A warm energy surrounded the three milletians. Nao’s hands began to glow as well. Aerishya could feel some of her energy moving towards Agioma, then his energy mixed with Aerishya’s energy before moving towards Elphy. The same happened then it moved to Nao’s hand. The hand that holds Eskeir’s glows in a golden color. Few minutes later, they noticed the colors coming back to Eskeir and his pained expression changed into a more relaxed one.

“Interesting...” Morfydrianas mumbles while grinning.

When the transfer was done, the three milletians immediately fell on the floor but were still conscious.

“AAH! I’m so tired!!! Didn’t we only transfer a bit?!” Aerishya exclaimed.

“As I mentioned, it will still make you exhausted...” Nao told her, smiling a bit.

Agioma and Elphy nodded. Pihne and Starlet helped the three to the beds so that they could rest. Morfydrianas decided to check on Eskeir who looks like sleeping silently.

“Amazing… The balance is back to normal...” she mumbled.

Nao hears this and smiles, “That’s good to know… I shall be returning now… Farewell and take good care of Eskeir. Also do not worry, I won’t mention anything to Morrighan.” she said before disappearing in a flash of light.

~To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - means the instance where the spirit weapon recovers a bit of our mana whenever we use magic.
> 
> Also! I dunno! If! It's really possible to transfer their energy to another person! So! Yea! This is an AU for a reason! XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be changes of POV here~ The beginning would be in 3rd Person's POV~  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign in this story is just coincidental.
> 
> note: this part might eh... give you some plot confusion, hahaha--- TwT
> 
> Enjoy!!

Llywelyn decided to keep Eskeir in the camp for the meantime while he returned to Emain Macha with the Aces and Luis. It was also a coincidence that Luis woke up while they were on their trip. They simply told him that he was found in Scathach Beach and of course, Luis was surprised to have found himself in that far away place. After bringing him to Aodhan, Llywelyn proceeded to Tara. When he arrived at the castle gate, the Queen was expecting him under the huge tree in the garden. Marleid was with her as usual.

“Oh, you have found Luis? That’s good...” Queen Eirawen said with a sigh of relief. “Where are Elphy and her friends, and Eskeir?” she asked when she didn’t see them around.

“They are currently staying in a different place but you don’t have to worry.” Llywelyn told her.

Marleid smiles, “That’s good to know… Ah, should we tell him?” she asked Queen Eirawen who nodded in return.

Llywelyn just watches them in confusion, “Tell me what?”

“That the Truth Potion is ready.” Queen Eirawen told him.

“Oh...” was the only word that Llywelyn uttered.

The Queen raised an eyebrow, “What’s the matter?” she asked.

Llywelyn sighs and tells them about their encounter with the group of strange bards. He told her that they were the one behind the incident in the castle before and the one behind Luis’ disappearance but of course he didn’t tell Aodhan or Luis about it. He also told them that those people were led by one particular bard with the name of Myan Takahashi, which was unfortunately Eskeir’s mother.

“Wait, hold on… Eskeir’s mother?” Queen Eirawen asked, Llywelyn nodded. “Why would a mother want to hurt their own child?”

Llywelyn just sighs, remembering what happened. “I don’t know either but it looks like Myan really hates Eskeir… He suffered greatly too… It might take a long time until… we can use the potion to him. We also need his permission so..”

The Queen nodded, understanding the situation. “It’s… It’s alright… We can keep the Truth Potion until he’s ready.”

‘We already know that Eskeir is Hitsuji Kuro… But I think it’s better if the Queen hears it from himself. Plus there’s still a lot of unanswered questions that we need from him.’ Llywelyn said to himself. 

“I’ll be going back to where they are then so I can also inform them about… the Truth Potion.” Llywelyn told them.

Marleid steps forward, “I’m coming with you, Llywelyn.”

He shakes his head, “No need… The Queen needed you more in here.” he told her, smiling.

“I… Alright...” Marleid said, sighing.

**.::Eskeir’s POV::.**

I could only feel myself be surrounded with darkness, I could still hear the words my mother said.

_“Black Sheep.”_

What did I ever do wrong? Was being born… a mistake?

_“You’re nothing but a freak and a mistake! You’ll never be a part of my family!”_

Then I suddenly felt some kind of warmth surrounding me. When I opened my eyes, I noticed a swirl of familiar energy around me. It feels like… Elphy, Aerishya and Agioma’s energies… It’s so warm. The energy started entering my body and I simply accepted it because I’m sure that if I didn’t accept it, they'd get mad at me. I’m a bit thankful knowing that in this world… There are still some people who cared for me after what I’ve done…

I’m still wondering how mother got in Erinn, it’s not just her but my sister too. Is she still alive? It has been many years since I arrived here in Erinn. Mother doesn’t look that old too… Is she a milletian? No.. If she is then Elphy and the others could have felt her energy as one of them…

**.::3rd Person’s POV::.**

When Morfydrianas enters Eskeir’s mindscape, she sees him awake. His heterochromia colored eyes were just staring in the far distance of the mindscape.

“Hey… You finally regained consciousness here...” Morfydrianas said as she slowly approached him. “I almost forgot that you have heterochromia eyes, I guess I’ve forgotten about it after dying.”

Eskeir chuckled a bit, “It’s ugly isn’t it?”

“It’s not.” Morfydrianas said as she crossed her arms, sighing. “Are you still bothered by what that crazy woman said?”

“I’m sure you heard it too… She literally named me a Black Sheep… her child… No wonder I can’t even have a good life when I appeared here in Erinn...” Eskeir told her, his voice breaking a bit. “I’m just a mistake, Morfydrianas… Just a mistake and a disgrace...”

Silence filled the mindscape, Morfydrianas was just staring at him with a bit of pity in her eyes. She takes a deep breath and holds his face.

“W-What..?” he asked, a bit surprised.

Morfydrianas proceeded with pinching both of his cheeks, grinning. “What did you call yourself again?”

“M-Morfy--”

“What did you say~?” Morfydrianas asked again, face darkening a bit.

“T-that.. I’m.. A mista--”

Morfydrianas pinches him more, “I think I’m hearing it incorrectly~” she told him.

Esker just lets out a few cries of pain before Morfydrianas finally let him go. He pats his poor cheek, “W-What was that for?”

Morfydrianas tut-tuts, “Mom doesn’t approve of you saying that about yourself!” she told him, arms crossed.

Eskeir looks at her in surprise, “...What?”

“What?” she looks back at him. “Don’t tell me you were knocked out when I was arguing with the crazy woman?? You missed my wonderful speech!”

“N-No.. I was a bit conscious… I thought I only dreamt of it...” Eskeir told her shyly.

Morfydrianas smiles smugly, “Oho~ What’s this? What’s this? Is Eskeir embarrassed? And yes, I was serious about it!”

“S-Shut up! I’m not embarrassed!” Eskeir told her, making Morfydrianas laugh. “A-Anyway… How was everyone and.. What happened to mother?”

Morfydrianas mumbles about still calling Myan a mother before answering him, “Well, everyone’s fine~ As for the crazy woman, she got crystallized by the dragon… I think its name was… the Sylvan Dragon?”

“Oh...” Eskeir gives a sigh of relief.

“Oh yeah… I’ve heard the Aces talking about… trying out a Truth Potion for you. Llywelyn just left for Tara this morning to report to the Queen. He probably asked the Queen about it too since they already know the truth.” Morfydrianas said.

Eskeir’s eyes widens a bit before his face relaxes, “I-I see… Well… Those who stayed in the castle doesn’t have a clear proof yet that I’m Hitsuji Kuro… so of course they’ll try to force it out of me somehow.” 

“Yeah~” Morfydrianas floats around.

“It’s your fault in the first place.” Eskeir mumbled.

“Hah?! How is it my fault??” she asked her, surprised.

Eskeir rolls his eyes, “If you didn’t lie before then wouldn’t it be easier to tell them?”

“Pff-- Wasn’t it you who wanted to hide?” she asked, making Eskeir flinch a bit.

“W-Well… Yeah...”

Morfydrianas sighs, “The time will surely come when you’ll need to tell them and this is probably the right time.” she told him.

Eskeir just stayed quiet, Morfydrianas smiles a bit and pats her head.

“Think about it because I know, when you wake up… They will ask you about it.” she told him, he just nodded slowly. “Great! Now go rest! It will take time until the transferred milletian energy adapts in your body~” she told him with a grin.

**.:: Few Days Later ::.**

Eskeir slowly gains his sense back as he wakes up. While adjusting his sight, he could hear murmurs outside of the closed tent where he is right now. Maybe Llywelyn and the others were hiding him from the other knights in the camp. The voice from outside sounds so familiar and soon he can already hear the conversation.

“They have been waiting for the time for Kuro-- Uhh I mean Eskeir to leave.. They are getting pretty impatient but I’m trying my best to convince them.” a familiar voice that sounded like Altam’s said.

The voice sounded a bit different though but Eskeir is sure that it’s Altam. _‘Did he somehow evolve from being a cinnamon roll?’_ Eskeir asked himself, chuckling a bit.

He tried getting up on his own. Morfydrianas can’t help him today since she went deeper into his memory, with his permission of course, to search for a way to stop the triggers. She’s been researching while staying inside his mindscape too. In his third try, he finally got up without stumbling down. Sometimes, he can’t help but pity himself for how frail he became but he can’t do anything about it unless he can somehow make himself stronger by doing some kind of special work.

“Wait… I’m in the squire camp, right?” Eskeir mumbled, “Strange, the trigger is only causing my body to ache… It’s not as painful as before… Or is it because I’m outside Avalon? I mean… The entrance to that place is pretty near...”

The conversation outside continues, “So only Llywelyn will go when the Queen in Tara uses the Truth Potion on him?” Avelin asked from the outside.

“Yeah… He’s the safe bet. It’s not yet the time for all of us to move...” Altam replied with a sigh.

‘Wow, is that really Altam? That doesn’t sound like him at all… What happened to our cinnamon roll?’ Eskeir thought to himself, dramatically tearing a bit.

He silently peeked outside to see them gathered up. All members of the Alban Knights are there, well… Without Talvish of course. He saw Altam wearing a different armor, it must have been his new attire as a Commander. He continued to watch them until Eskeir saw Caswyn staring right at him but not saying anything. He just sweats a bit and waits until Altam finishes their discussion. He headed off somewhere while the others headed to their own activities except for Caswyn who walked towards his tent so he backed away a bit and let the quiet guy enter the tent.

“..You’re awake.” Caswyn said, Eskeir just nodded. 

Eskeir just sat back on the bed while staring at his shoes, suddenly finding it interesting. Caswyn faked a cough, getting his attention.

“Do you remember what I said before?” Caswyn asked.

Eskeir nods, thinking about what he said during their fight against his mother.

“I know Llywelyn will ask you about it soon too… But I want to hear it first.” Caswyn said, staring right at him.

His heterochromia eyes just wandered around the tent before looking back at Caswyn, sighing “What exactly do you need to know?” he asked.

“Just one question. Why did you leave us?” Caswyn asked.

When Eskeir was still Hitsuji Kuro, even how isolated he was, it was seen that Caswyn and him were somehow a good battle partner. It was like their fighting styles were in harmony and the others were actually amazed about it even seeing the two of them conversing with each other can be strange to see.

“You do know my story, Caswyn. I’ve told you about it.” Eskeir told him with a sigh, he just stayed quiet. “Do I really have to say everything?”

“It’s up to you. I just want to know why you left.” 

“Alright, alright...” Eskeir mumbled as he scratches his head, “Well I couldn’t bear it anymore. People betrayed me, I learned that the Goddess, Morrighan, is just using me as a tool… Even Talvish… the guy who saw through me...” he said, clutching his chest. “I keep on experiencing the same bad things over and over so...” he smiles, “When I saw Morfydrianas’ spell… I was happy...”

Caswyn stared at him, narrowing his eyes “What if it failed?”

Eskeir’s smile saddens, “..then… I’m ready to disappear...” he told him, Caswyn’s eyes widened. “To be honest… When I used my milletian energy before, I was ready to disappear because Morfydrianas said that using all of my energies will have a big backlash on me. But it was strange… I decided to control my usage instead… for who? For Morfydrianas...”

“...Is it because… she’s like a mother figure to you?” Caswyn asked.

“Haha… You saw through me again...” Eskeir said, trying to wipe the tears that’s starting to fall. “It’s strange… In all of the people, I saw Morfydrianas, my- our enemy, as a mother… Maybe because she’s the only one who stayed by my side when I mentally became a child...”

Silence filled the place, the two of them just stared down at the ground while Eskeir fidgets with the sleeve of his shirt. Then the entrance of the tent opens, the two look at the new comer.

“Oh, you’re awake. Why didn’t you tell me, Caswyn?” Llywelyn asked as he walked in.

Caswyn just stood up, “...I guess you two have something to talk about so I’ll head out… Hope to see you again, Eskeir.” he said before leaving.

Llywelyn sighs, “Well then… When do you think you can go back to Tara? The Queen is waiting and… she needs to ask you something.”

“Is it about the Truth Potion?” Eskeir asked, Llywelyn was a bit surprised but regained his composure pretty quickly.

“So you know about it… Yes, the Queen is planning to use the Truth Potion and I really don’t think you have other choice.” Llywelyn told him.

Eskeir smiles a bit, “How funny how your attitude quickly changes, Llywelyn.”

“...Because I know now that you’re Hitsuji Kuro, Eskeir.” Eskeir flinched a bit at the name. “Ah don’t worry, that’s the last time I’ll say the name.” he said, grinning a bit. 

“Why didn’t you tell them about the truth?” Eskeir asked.

“I have a feeling that the Queen will want to hear it from yourself and I’m sure you’ll be needing to answer a lot of questions and will have to explain each of them… Using the Truth Potion will just make you say the truth, and only the truth. It forbids you from saying any lies. That’s how it’s done.” Llywelyn told him.

Eskeir sighs, “Give me… A week to think about this.”

“Three days.”

“Fine...” he replied as he grumbled.

Llywelyn smiles before leaving the tent leaving Eskeir alone again.

~To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be changes of POV here~ The beginning would be in 3rd Person's POV~  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign in this story is just coincidental.
> 
> Disclaimer: There might be small mentions of abuse in here
> 
> Enjoy!!

Later that night, Morfydrianas returned from the long investigation. She seems to be tired so she took a rest for a while. Before resting, she had given the papers of research to Eskeir so he decided to read it first.

“I’m impressed that she wrote this much...” Eskeir mumbles as he scans the pages. “...hm?” he stops at one certain page.

_“Day XX, Eskeir had a dream(?) about being strangled by her mother. The dream looks so realistic as I watched, wondering if it is truly a dream. After the black out, Myan begun to shake Eskeir as if to wake him up from a bad dream… Strange… I know those pair of eyes, the same pair of eyes I once had…”_

Eskeir just stared at it, “So she even went to check my memories from my world...” he mumbled, “And that’s just a dream… right?” he immediately shakes his head and rubs his forehead, _‘No good, I’m getting some headaches just thinking about that...’_

He felt someone coming in so he quickly hid the papers and looked at the person who arrived. It was Kanna and she seems to have brought him his dinner.

“H-Hi Cap’t Hitsu-- I-I mean Eskeir! Uhm, I’ve brought you your dinner.” Kanna said, smiling but stuttering a bit.

Eskeir smiled at her softly, “Thanks, Kanna...” he took the food from her and started eating.

“U-Uhm… Are you… going back to be our Captain?” Kanna asked shyly.

Eskeir stops a bit from eating and smiles at her sadly, “I’m sorry...” he told her, looking away.

Kanna tries not to cry but ends up tearing up a bit. When Eskeir was still Hitsuji Kuro, the reason why he chose Kanna as his first squire is because she resembles his little sister so much. Kanna also looked up to him and she didn’t mind the bad rumors about him and patiently waited for his return.

“I guess this is the last time that we’ll see each other then...” Kanna said, slowly sobbing.

Eskeir placed his half eaten food down and stands to pat her, “It’s not like we won't see each other again. Maybe someday, while you’re on a mission… We’ll see each other again.” he told her.

Kanna just nodded, still crying. Little did they know that few squires like Kaour, Dai and Elsie were outside the tent listening. Elsie was also in tears but Kaour was trying to comfort her even though he’s not really good with it and Dai was just quiet, glaring down at the ground. Soon the squires left with Kanna and Eskeir quickly went to sleep. Two more days to think about what Llywelyn said.

**.::Eskeir’s POV::.**

I thought I’ll be having a peaceful morning to think about things today but I suddenly heard a voice like Dai’s waking me up. I’m pretty sure he’s making a commotion right now so I just pretended to be asleep.

“Wake up! Wake up!!” Dai exclaimed in a cheery tone.

I heard a few footsteps coming in and more voices, “What are you doing?! He’s still asleep!” I heard Kanna telling him.

“Aw come on! This is the last time I can do this!” he whined, what does he want?? I just want to be alone and think in peace…

Suddenly I felt the chill, it's the sign that Morfydrianas is materializing.

“Yawn~ What’s with the commotion~ My little boy is really tired today so please don’t disturb him~” Ah thanks for that.

_“Call me mom~”_

…

_“Sad face…”_

F-Fine.. Thanks mom…

I heard her giggling then continue to shoo Dai away who thankfully went out with Kanna, “And they are gone~” I slowly sat up then caught her staring at me, “What?”

“You really have pretty heterochromia eyes~” 

I quickly looked away feeling a bit shy. That caught me off guard! 

“Glad I did~” Morfydrianas said smugly before making the research papers float towards her. “Shall we investigate then? I found a lot of things~”

“You also took a peek at my memory from my world...” I told her, staring.

“Of course I need to! After all, it seems to be the cause of why you ended up like this. Okay let’s see… So you have four people in your family including you… and you being the elder kid?” I nodded. “The abuse of your father started when you were around 7 years old and having a pair of heterochromia eyes affected it.” she said, frowning a bit. “What’s wrong with heterochromia eyes? It’s pretty.”

I just shrugged.

“Around that time, your little sister was born and she received the same love that you got from your mother except that...” she seemed to hesitate so I continued instead.

“Her love for her was real… Not a pretend.” 

Morfydrianas nodded, “Y-Yeah… Your mother seems to manipulate people around her so easily. Well I can’t blame you, you’re just a kid!” 

“Thanks for the concern, Mom… Anyway, can we continue?” I asked, she nodded.

“Your mother disappeared when you were 12 then two yours later your sister did too. This is probably the time they got into Erinn. Do you think they are milletians?”

I shook my head, “Elphy, Aerishya and Agioma should have reacted if she was a milletian.”

Morfydrianas hums, “True… What about your sister?”

“...I have no idea. Mother didn’t say anything about her.”

“Alright… You were summoned to Erinn after turning 16. But before that, there’s this incident that bothers me Eskeir… It’s about that dream that happened before their disappearance.” she said, looking at me with a hint of worry in her face. Was it always this easy for her to show such emotions? “Can you tell me how you exactly felt it?”

I flinched and nervously looked around. I know it’s only a dream but whenever I remember it, it feels so real. Morfydrianas probably notices me as I slowly touch my neck that she takes my hand away and gently rubs circles in it to calm me down.

“If you can’t, it’s fine...” she said softly.

“No.. It’s okay, if it helps your research then I’ll try...” I told her then I took a deep breath, “That night I went to sleep pretty late because of some homework from school… It was around 20 minutes I think and I was really sleepy at that time that everything I felt I perceived as a dream… T-That was when I felt someone tightly g-grabbing my neck and when I opened my eyes s-seeing her...” I can feel my hands beginning to shake, “I saw m-mother… looking at me with m-madness in her eyes and smiling widely as she continues to… s-strangle me… B-but it was just a bad dream, I know it was because she… s-she loved me… But after knowing that she’s just pretending.. I--”

I didn’t notice that I started sobbing when Morfydrianas pulled me to her. Did my mother really try to kill me that night? I heard Morfydrianas’ hushing and it strangely calmed me down. We stayed like that for awhile but somehow, I didn’t mind. Even though she’s not human anymore but a soul that can feel, I can still feel the warmth in her embrace. It’s strange yet comforting. 

I finally pushed myself from her, rubbing my eyes. “S-Sorry about that… I just...”

“It’s fine~ Eskeir… I have something to tell you about the crazy woman.” I looked at her waiting for the answer. “I think she’s a total sadistic person. I noticed it too when we met her. It’s your fear that fuels her up, it might even be the source of her power. She’s not a milletian but she’s from another world. We have no idea which God invited her here and we don’t know what their real goal is. But as long as we can find a way to somehow control the trigger’s effects then you can probably fight back against it. How do you feel right now? We’re actually near Avalon and the trigger’s effect should have been happening by now...”

Unlike before, my body doesn’t hurt that much anymore. I don’t know what caused the trigger to stop but I guess that’s a relief, “I’m not feeling the trigger anymore which is strange.”

“...I see...” she mumbled.

We continued to talk about the things she found and it lasted before lunch came. We actually didn’t finish the whole research but we were able to talk about half of it. Morfydrianas just saved the other half on another day. And of course, Dai came in being noisy again. The two of us just watched him with an obvious annoyed face.

“Eskeir! Let’s duel!” Ah so that’s his goal…

Morfydrianas glares at him, “I’m sorry but I don’t think he can fight yet. He’s in a mortal body now and his recovery is slower than a milletian’s.”

“But we are not milletians and we can recover quite fast! So he should be alright now, am I correct?” Dai asked, glaring back with a grin.

Sighing, I stood up. Morfydrianas looks at me, “Are you seriously going to accept his duel?”

“He won't stop until he gets what he wants. I know Dai, he’s my squire before.” I told her as I grabbed my two swords that were leaning on the nearby boxes.

I faced him and he’s looking at me with his usual grin, “I feel honored to have my last battle with you, Hitsuji Kuro!” 

“I’m not a black sheep, my name’s Eskeir and that’s what you should call me from now on.” I told him, glaring. I know he’s trying to taunt me.

Both of us went outside and soon the place was crowded with people as they watched us fight.

_(A/N: No fight scene, sorry TwT)_

**.::3rd Person’s POV::.**

Pihne and Avelin noticed the crown in the middle of the camp. They decided to come closer, visibly hearing the clash of the swords. Avelin sighs as she tries getting through the crowd.

“Who’s fighting?!” Avelin asked, Pihne just follows behind her giggling.

When they reached the center, they saw Dai pointing his sword to Eskeir’s neck while he’s down. The two seem to hear Avelin and turn to her.

“Ah hey Avelin..” Eskeir said with a smile.

Avelin sighs, “Okay, who started this?” she asked, most of the knights pointed at Dai who flinched.

“U-Uh...” Dai sheaths his sword and tries to escape but Avelin grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away, “Ow! Ow!”

The crowd soon disperses and Pihne helped Eskeir, checking his bruises. “Are you hurt somewhere else?” she asked while using healing.

Eskeir shakes his head, “I’m fine… Just a few scratches. Dai really improved a lot since the last time we trained him.” he said, chuckling.

Pihne smiles, “But you shouldn’t force yourself, you just recovered after all...” she told him. She stayed quiet for some seconds before grabbing both of his hands tightly, Eskeir stared at her in confusion. “Eskeir, even though you’re not part of us anymore… Remember that we’ll always be here, okay? Whatever happens, we’ll be there watching in the shadows… So please… Don’t carry the burden by yourself...”

Eskeir was surprised at the sudden action that left him speechless. “Y-You’re not mad at me for leaving?” he asked.

“Of course I’m mad! But I’m also worried, Eskeir...” Pihne told him as she let go of his hands. “We’re still friends, aren’t we?”

He simply nodded then watched as Pihne left with a smile. Morfydrianas materializes beside him, grinning.

“Should we continue our discussion then?” Morfydrianas asked then the two went back inside their tent.

They went over the other half of Morfydrianas’ research and carefully talked about each trigger too.

“Now let me ask you this, what are you thinking before the trigger takes effect? Because it’s not possible for it to just happen without a reason.” Morfydrianas told him, “Let’s see… The first trigger was Aodhan correct?” she asked, Eskeir nodded. 

“When I saw him, I suddenly remembered Fodla’s illusion...” Eskeir told her, looking at his hands, “In that illusion..I… I harmed him with these two hands… It felt so real too...” his voice trembled a bit, “I’m afraid to hurt him again… what if I accidentally killed him? Then after that… I collapsed.”

Morfydrianas hums, “Again, it’s because of fear...”

“If you made the spell yourself, can’t you make another that removes the trigger?” Eskeir asked, she shakes her head.

“If only it’s that easy… It took me many years making this spell, Eskeir… And… I’m not even sure if this is really an effect of my spell… Sure, I added some side effects for the user but to have you affected that much… It’s strange especially when the spell is successful.” Morfydrianas mumbled, “I can’t help but think that someone tinkered with the spell...”

“Talek?” Eskeir asked.

Morfydrianas shakes her head again, “I know he wouldn’t tinker with it without telling me.”

“How about the other members of the Order?” he asked.

“I doubt.” Morfydrianas told him, sighing. “I don’t know why but I can’t help but think that the crazy woman is… involved in this. She’s still shrouded in mystery… How did she get that power?” Eskeir just shrugged, not wanting to think about his mother anymore.

“Hey Morfy.” Eskeir said making the alchemist look at him, “I’m just thinking about this… What if the trigger happens only one time?” he asked.

Morfydrianas hums, “It’s possible if we think it that way… It’s also possible that your mind is slowly adapting to it too. Maybe that’s the reason you’re not feeling that much even when we’re this close to Avalon.”

“Yeah… Well I can try going back there and see if it really won’t affect me that much.” Eskeir told her, chuckling.

“Are you sure?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. The boy just nodded.

She sighed and the two of them went out of the tent.

“How do we get there? We used the moon gate before, right?” Morfydrianas asked while floating beside Eskeir.

Eskeir pointed at the large gate where Caswyn was leaning on. Morfydrianas whistles as they get nearer. Caswyn opened his eyes and stared at them.

“Hey Cas, can we go to Avalon even for a little bit?” Eskeir asked.

Caswyn stays quiet before nodding, Eskeir smiles and goes through the big gate. As soon as he stepped out of the gate, his whole body suddenly received a slight electrical shock making him flinch.

“What is it?” Morfydrianas asked.

“I suddenly received an electrical shock...” Eskeir said then tries to feel anything else. “Other than that, nothing else. Should we walk deeper into Avalon?”

Morfydrianas hums before nodding. Eskeir walked back inside the gate to tell Caswyn about it before heading back into Avalon. While walking, Morfydrianas looks around in awe.

“I wonder what those crystals are made of~” Morfydrianas wondered.

Eskeir chuckles, “It’s from the surrounding divine light I guess.” he told her.

“Oh yeah Eskeir~ I saw in one of your memories~ You almost got into godhood~” Morfydrianas said in a teasing tone.

“...And?”

“I just can’t believe you decided to abandon that too!” she said, frowning.

Eskeir just shrugged but unconsciously touched his chest, “I don’t even want to be a God.” he mumbled as his thoughts wandered around a certain memory.

_“I promise that no harm will come to you, Hitsuji.”_

“Why does he have to promise something like that, putting my hopes up?!” Eskeir suddenly asked himself, surprising Morfydrianas.

Morfydrianas just stared at him in confusion, “Eskeir?” she observed him and noticed that he wasn’t in pain but.. _‘Is this another trigger?’_

_“I’m so sorry that it came to be like this...”_

Eskeir flinches as he holds his head, “That liar...” 

Morfydrianas shakes him, “Hey!” she called out, snapping Eskeir back to reality.

“S-Sorry… I just remembered something...” he told her, his headache slowly vanishing.

Morfydrianas sighs, “Let’s go back and take a rest...”

“..Okay..”

~To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be in the 3rd Person's POV~  
> The name ‘Eskeir’ is only made up and any similar ign in this story is just coincidental.
> 
> note: time for another confusion chapter-- Also, I think I spilled another bottle of drama, oh no-
> 
> Enjoy!!

With their remaining time, Eskeir and Morfydrianas finally ended their research but sadly didn’t find any leads about lessening the trigger. Though they have come up with a few hypotheses like a one time trigger or to use Eskeir’s milletian energy to lessen its effect. The latter could only be done for emergencies though since the donors of milletian energy will also get exhausted. Ever since the last trigger effect and their encounter with Myan, Eskeir have been doing better than before. Morfydrianas thought that it might also be the reason why Avalon’s effect isn’t that bad anymore.

“And so, I’ve thought that the crazy woman is indeed involved in it. She might even be the one who tinkered it and possibly without touching it.” Morfydrianas told Eskeir while the guy was swinging his two swords.

Today is supposed to be the day that Llywelyn will ask about his decision about the truth potion and he already made-up his mind. He decided to train with his swords in the meantime.

“How can mother even do that?” he asked Morfydrianas.

Morfydrianas frowns again, “Why do you keep calling her ‘mother’?! I’m your mother now!” she whined, Eskeir simply chuckled. She sighs, “Remember about her power? It’s probably through that.”

“Oh… We still have no leads to that… But if we break the crystal and ask her...” Eskeir mumbled, stopping his training for a bit.

“Nay! I don’t want that crazy woman to say another lyric or word!” Morfydrianas told him, Eskeir just smiles.

Llywelyn arrived with the usual smile on his face. He observed the two until they noticed his arrival.

“I believe that you’re ready.” Llywelyn told him.

Eskeir sheaths his sword and looks at Llywelyn before nodding, “I’ll do it. I’ve talked with Morfydrianas about it too...”

“Great decision. We should go now then… We have friends waiting.” Llywelyn said, smiling but Eskeir can’t help but feel nervous about it somehow.

While on their way back to Tara, Morfydrianas decided to stay inside his mind until she needed to go out. When they arrived in Belvast, the three milletians were by the moon gate waiting for them. They used the moon gate to quickly go to Rath Royal Castle. The five of them silently headed to the throne room where Queen Eirawen is supposed to be.

Llywelyn stopped as they reached the door, “Are you ready?” Eskeir nodded but nervousness was painted on his face, he smiled and said “Don’t be surprised...” before opening the door.

Eskeir’s eyes widened seeing the present people. It’s not only the Queen, the Expeditionary Force and Aces but also Aodhan, Luis, Castanea, Maike, Krug and Dowra. The elven and giant representatives look confused on why they were called to this meeting, they don’t even recognize Eskeir except for Castanea who was silently staring at the young guy.

 _‘So this is what Llywelyn meant by ‘Don’t be surprised’... Why did the Queen invite them?’_ Eskeir asked himself, sighing as he followed Llywelyn.

The three milletians stayed at the sides, it seems the three of them were surprised to see the elven and giant representatives too.

Queen Eirawen faked a cough, “You have arrived… I’d like to apologize for suddenly calling for your appearance, chief of the elves, Castanea and chief of the giants, Krug.” she told them.

Llywelyn walked beside the Queen while Eskeir stood in front of them nervously.

“It’s quite alright… When you mentioned finding someone related to Hitsuji Kuro… I just wanted to come and see it with my own two eyes especially when you mentioned that… that milletian could be the same person as that guest of yours.. It’s this guy, I presume?” Castanea asked, staring right at Eskeir.

Krug nods, “But I can’t see any similarities with this guy and Hitsuji except the fact that… He has the same heterochromia eyes as him. A sibling perhaps?” he asked.

Queen Eirawen faked a cough again, “That’s what we’ll know. Eskeir, can you call Morfydrianas out?” she asked.

Eskeir didn’t even have to call her out because as soon as she said that, Morfydrianas materialized beside him, surprising the others who haven’t seen her yet.

“Now now~ Afraid I might interfere with what you’re going to do~?” Morfydrianas asked but the Queen just stayed quiet.

Sinead came in and showed Eskeir a bottle of blue potion, he carefully picked it up and watched as Sinead walked on the side before turning his attention to the potion on his hand.

“I believe that Llywelyn had filled you in.” Queen Eirawen said.

“Yes.. This is the Truth Potion, isn’t it?” Eskeir asked, the Queen nodded.

Queen Eirawen smiles, “It is… It’s not like I don’t trust you but… We can’t bear to be twisted with lies again, Eskeir.” she told her and gestures her hand to him, “Whenever you’re ready...”

Eskeir looks at Morfydrianas who just nodded while floating, he removed the cork of the bottle and drank the potion. A few minutes later, he dropped the bottle which luckily got caught by Morfydrianas and stared at Queen Eirawen with his now soulless eyes.

“Alright, for the first question…” Queen Eirawen mumbled, “...Eskeir… Who are you?”

They watched Eskeir until his mouth moved, “I’m a milletian until I decided to become a mortal.” he told them. Luis’ eyes widens, “My real name is Hitsuji Kuro but I had to hide so I used the name Eskeir instead.”

Maike, Krug and Dowra’s eyes widened.

“Y-You… You’re the traitor!” Maike exclaimed. “Why did you betray us?! I heard that you disappeared before the great battle in Tara!”

Eskeir stayed quiet before turning to him, “That’s right, I even see myself as a traitor but I left because I know that the others wouldn’t need my help.”

“...Do you regret leaving?” Castanea asked, shocking the others.

“...I did… I did regret it but it went well, isn’t it?” Eskeir asked them.

Bhatair steps forward, “It did but there are still many who are injured or got killed! If you were there and didn’t become a coward, then--”

“Then there will be less casualties?” Eskeir asked, chuckling a bit. “It will still be the same even if I’m there.”

Before Bhatair can run to Eskeir, Murielle stops him. “Bhatair, stop!”

“...So… You have no connections with Morfydrianas, an alchemist from the Order of the Black Moon?” Queen Eirawen asked.

Eskeir shakes his head.

“Then how do you have Morfydrianas with you? And no, I only want Eskeir to answer this.” Queen Eirawen said when she noticed Morfydrianas about to answer.

Maike glares, “So that’s the alchemist that the milletians encountered before...” he mumbled, “It’s suspicious enough that she’s hanging out with Hitsuji Kuro.” he said with disgust, making Eskeir flinch.

“... Morfydrianas is only a small part of her soul… Also… Please just call me Eskeir.” 

Maike grins, “Why? Do you think I will easily forget about your real self, Hitsuji Kuro?”

The Aces look uncomfortable, the same goes with Llywelyn so he fakes a cough, catching Maike and Eskeir’s attention.

“Maike… I’d like you to refrain using Eskeir’s original name… The same goes with the others.” Llywelyn told them, gaining many confused looks. “..Eskeir have.. An unpleasant memory with the name...”

Maike clicked his tongue, “And what could that be? Regretted so much that he wanted to even abandon his real self?” he asked.

“...I’m not sure if I’m allowed to say it myself.” Llywelyn said, looking at Eskeir who was just staring at them waiting for the next question.

“Alright, let’s ask him then!” Krug suddenly said, gaining gasps from the Aces.

“H-Hey Morfydrianas! Is he going to be fine?” Merlin asked, remembering about Eskeir’s triggers.

Morfydrianas looks at Eskeir, remembering their discussion. She smirks at Maike, “Make sure to not regret asking about it, elf. Go ahead and ask~” she told him.

“Gladly. So Eskeir isn’t it? Why do you prefer your fake name over your original name?” Maike asked.

Queen Eirawen has been noticing the uncomfortable glances of the Aces, the milletians and Llywelyn.

“...My mother named me that. I hate it.” Eskeir simply said.

Queen Eirawen raised an eyebrow in confusion, “...But you always talk about your mother before with so much happiness.”

“...Not now… Not after what she did...” Eskeir told her, his face darkening.

Maike just stayed quiet, “What did your mother do?”

A tear suddenly rolled down Eskeir’s eye, alarming the others.

“O-Oi, oi, is he fine?!” Merlin asked, “Shouldn’t we stop this?”

Morfydrianas shakes her head, “They asked for this. Eskeir, tell them what that crazy woman did.”

“... She faked her love.. The love I received from the time I was born was fake. The name she gave me, I was so naive not realizing the meaning behind it. Hitsuji Kuro… it means Black Sheep, a disgrace in the family.” Eskeir told them.

Maike’s eyes widened, Morfydrianas smirks seeing his reaction as he slowly takes some few steps back. Queen Eirawen just stared at Eskeir in disbelief, the others as well.

“..E-Eskeir...” Luis mumbled.

Luis takes a deep breath and takes this chance to ask while the others are struggling with what to say, “Eskeir… Did you deceive me from all these years?”

Aodhan looked at Luis in shock.

Morfydrianas was wiping the tears in Eskeir’s face before he answered to Luis, “A bit… I lied about my past after all...”

“Why?” Luis asked.

“...” Eskeir smiles at him, “If I told you that I’m the milletian, are you going to take me in?” he asked, Luis stayed quiet. “Thought so… But I never wanted to hurt you, to hurt anyone in here.”

“Is that the only reason why you abandoned us during the last battle?” Marleid asked. “You only think that we can handle it by ourselves?”

Eskeir shakes his head, “I’ve been hiding it for a long time now. Nothing good has been happening to me here. When I thought everything was going well, suddenly it went downhill. I was happy when I appeared here in Erinn because I finally escaped from that life in my original world but… I realized I was used by the Goddess, turned into a monster, betrayed by the one person who said who wouldn’t harm me then… I was forced to hurt everyone close to me even if that’s just an illusion… I tried bearing through it but… I can’t so I decided to just flee from it.” he told her.

Queen Eirawen bites her lower lip, “Nothing… good? Then what about our time with each other?” she asked, Eskeir’s eyes widened, “Your time with your fellow milletians… You should have enjoyed their company right?”

“...Y-Yes...” Eskeir said, his hands trembling a bit.

“Tell me! What good things did you experience in Erinn?!” she asked him, standing up.

“Y-Your majesty...” Marleid tries calming her down but the Queen is just staring at Eskeir, waiting for his answer.

“..I… I met Duncan who I saw as a real father, he’s different from my biological one.” Eskeir said, voice trembling a bit. “I met a lot of supportive people after I realized that I was only being played like a puppet...”

The others just watched him in shock as he continued saying each good things that happened to him. After it, Queen Eirawen finally sat down, sighing in relief.

“See? Even with those bad experiences, you have your fair share of good ones as well… Your life wasn’t that bad Eskeir… But… You just let yourself be defeated by fear and… trauma I guess.” Queen Eirawen told him.

Eskeir was still under the effect of the Truth Potion but he’s still conscious inside. He’s just watching himself talking and explaining things but he didn’t expect to say about those things that made his life meaningful in Erinn.

“So.. Do you regret running away now? Do you regret being a mortal?” Llywelyn asked.

“...Yes but… I still love my life as a mortal. I love my life right now with brother Luis and mother Morfydrianas by my side...” Eskeir told them, making Luis tear up.

“I… I forgive you for this, Eskeir!” Luis suddenly said, making Eskeir surprised. “But after this, don’t be shy to tell us about your problems ok?!”

He smiled, “...I will.” he told Luis.

“...Alright… We’ll.. Talk about our decision.” Queen Eirawen told Eskeir, standing up. She snapped her finger, Making Eskeir flinch.

When Eskeir gained control again, he looked at Queen Eirawen, confused.

She just smiled, “I just disabled the Truth Potion’s effect. Now go ahead and speak with your friends while we decide what to do with you… We still can’t let this go, you know.” Queen Eirawen told him then her and the other important people like the elven and giant chiefs gathered together.

Eskeir scratches his head as he walks towards Aodhan and the others. It was so fast but Aodhan gave him one big hug.

“A-Aodhan?” Eskeir looks at him, confused.

“Just stay quiet for awhile, will you?” Aodhan asked, “I’m sorry I didn’t notice your pain before...”

“...D-Don’t apologize, you have no fault.” Eskeir told him.

Merlin chuckles, ruffling his hair, “I’d also like to apologize from before when I forced myself to peek at your memory...”

Morfydrianas pouts at that, “I still won't forgive you about that.” she told him, Merlin just smiled nervously.

“..Eskeir.” Marleid said, walking towards them. Aodhan already released his hug. “It will take time until I forgive you for leaving us but… I’m willing to give you a second chance… What if you stay as a member of the expeditionary force?” she asked.

“I’m not sure about that… I don’t even know what their decision is going to be… It’s probably being exiled… Hahaha...” Eskeir told her, surprising the others.

“I-I’m sure the Queen won't exile you!” Piran suddenly said.

Eskeir simply smiled.

“If he ever gets exiled out of Tara, Emain Macha still welcomes him.” Luis said, Aodhan nodding.

Queen Eirawen cleared her throat, getting everyone’s attention including Eskeir and Morfydrianas. Eskeir walked back in front of her and waited nervously.

“We have reached a decision.” Queen Eirawen told him, Eskeir just nodded.

It’s not just Eskeir who was nervous but also his friends. Queen Eirawen raised his hand and showed 3 fingers up, Eskeir looked at her confused.

“3 Years, for 3 years I forbid you to visit Tara.” Queen Eirawen told him, Eskeir’s eyes widened.

“Y-Your majesty--” Marleid started but the Queen just looked at her, making her silent.

“Think of this as a temporary banishment.” Queen Eirawen told him, Eskeir just looked down. She smiles, “It’s not that long plus I have a mission for you, well it’s not just from me but from the others too.” Eskeir immediately looks up.

“...What mission?” he asked.

Queen Eirawen nodded at Castanea and Krug. The Elven and Giant Chiefs stepped forward.

“After doing your mission in Uladh, proceed to Iria and come to me in Filia.” Castanea told him.

Krug grins, “Then after finishing the elf’s mission, come to Vales and seek for me.” he said, Eskeir was still looking at them with confusion in his face.

“Eskeir.” Queen Eirawen called, “For 3 years, I want you to earn everyone’s forgiveness. I’m sure there are still those who are bothered by your disappearance. You’ll start here in Uladh, visit those who are close to you, those who you left without saying a word. I know there’s a lot of them. I’ll have someone from the castle to visit you in Emain Macha once a month to check your progress. After that, proceed to Filia then to Vales. Some may give you quests or ask you to prove yourself that you’re worth to be trusted again. It’s going to be one tough journey for you so I made it into 3 years.”

“Oh… I understand...” Eskeir said.

Queen Eirawen walks towards him, “You can take your time, it’s okay if you won’t start tomorrow. Start when you’re ready.” she told him.

“But… May I ask why it has to be 3 years?” he asked.

Queen Eirawen stayed quiet before turning to Castanea and Krug who bowed and left the room with their commanders. She looked at Aodhan next and knowing what she wanted him to do, he left with Luis. Now those who remained in the room are the Aces and the members of the Expeditionary Force.

“You do know that the nights aren’t done yet, right?” Queen Eirawen asked, Eskeir nods.

Eskeir scratches his head, “I… almost forgot about it.” he said, making the others sigh with a sad smile.

“I know that… in your current condition, you can’t help us. I want you to be somewhere far while we’re dealing with this mess.” Queen Eirawen told him.

Eskeir’s eyes widened, “Oh.”

The three milletians approached them.

“This is also to protect you~” Aerishya said, “Now that you’re a mortal, you’ve become vulnerable~”

“Aerishya...” Elphy said, sighing.

Queen Eirawen nodded, “Aerishya has a point. Eskeir, the battle might even not be enough for 3 years, or it might even be done fast… I know now that you wanted to leave the life of the milletian so I don’t want to get you involved anymore. I actually want to ask for your help again but… this time, once you die, there’s no more second chances.” she told him.

“Queen Eirawen...”

She shakes her head, “Castanea and Krug understood it and agreed, thankfully. So Eskeir, don’t worry about us and try living your life like how you wished it to be. And please don’t be afraid to approach those people who you left, I know they might have felt the same like how we felt about your disappearance.”

Eskeir clenches his fists and bows, “Thank you… I’ll… I’ll do my best to earn everyone’s forgiveness and trust again. And again, I’m sorry that I couldn’t help with the upcoming nights...”

Merlin suddenly wrapped his arm around his shoulder, “No more apologies!! Leave this to us! Remember that there’s not only three milletians here but there’s a lot more! With this much power, we’ll zoom across all the next nights and see you again!” he told him with a wide grin.

Starlet and the other Aces smiles, “The Thunderhead is right~ So while we’re focusing on our main objective, you should focus on your mission~” Treasure Hunter told Eskeir.

“Ook ook eek!”

Eskeir chuckles, “Yeah, I will… Thanks guys.. I’ll pray everyday for your success.” They smiled and gave their friend a big hug. 

Queen Eirawen soon dismisses them and Eskeir goes back to Emain Macha with Aodhan and Luis. He was given a few days off from work to rest and think about the mission. Once Eskeir cleared his mind, he listed down the names of people that he should visit, Duncan being the first one on the list.

**.::END of Part 1::.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Yes, this is the end of this story! I finally ended it to where I want it to be! Well anyway, this is just the first part of the Series! I planned to have 2-3 parts for "No More a Milletian" series and I promise to make more sense in the second part TwT 
> 
> I’ll start working on the next part but I can’t guarantee to post it as soon as possible. I might even start posting another series or continue Erinn Academy but of course my focus would be in No More A Milletian.


	21. EXTRA & Some Clarifications

Hello guys! I made this part to try and clarify some things about the first part of No More A Milletian!! If you’re still confused about something, you can go and ask in the comments and I’ll reply to you~

**Are the triggers that Eskeir experiences really needed?**  
_Well yes, it’s also like a side effect of the spell. The reason why the effect hurts Eskeir so much is that it’s probably tinkered or is added by someone like what Morfydrianas said in Chapter 19_

**When did Morfydrianas gained sense that she’s inside Eskeir’s mind?**  
_I wasn’t able to mention much about this but I’ll say that the part of Morfydrianas’ soul started gaining sense half a year or after a year Eskeir became a mortal._

**So is Eskeir truly a mortal now? You said he can’t have a second chance but why did he recover when the milletians transferred little of their energies to him?**  
_Eskeir is now a mortal but a little of his milletian energy remains. It’s also the one keeping his body stable since his current form is literally the result of the forbidden magic or spell that Morfydrianas made. As long as Eskeir can replenish the used energy, he lives. If he got badly hurt and used his milletian energy, and there’s no milletians willing to transfer their energy to him, in only a few days, he’ll die._

**How come Morfydrianas acts so different from the canon Morfy?**  
_To be honest, I’m really unsure how Morfydrianas acts and I really do think I got her out of character in my story so I decided that since she’s only a small part of the original Morfydrianas, she didn’t completely adapt her real personality._

**How come Talek isn’t here too?**  
_Morfydrianas kept the spell to herself and didn’t tell anyone about it, not even Talek. He usually sees her making it but doesn’t mind asking about it thinking that it’s just another of the usual research._

**Is Talek coming back as a soul too?**  
_Nope :c Talek is really gone now so only Morfydrianas stays. The reason why Morfy was able to stay this long is because she’s connected to Eskeir via the spell._

**Since Morfydrianas can’t be killed, what will happen if for example, Eskeir dies?**  
_Morfydrianas will disappear with him._

**Is Myan a milletian?**  
_She isn’t. She was brought to Erinn by a different god from another world. As for that God, I dunno yet if I’ll make it an existing God from Mabinogi or make up one- (I also accept suggestions, hyuu--)_

**Who are the bards with Myan?**  
_These are bards who Myan took care of. More information about them will be revealed in Part 2._

**Are there any parts that will happen after G25?**  
_To be honest, this is where I'm not sure yet. But Part 1 happened after G24, Part 2 will happen DURING G25 part1 and for Part 3, I'm not sure yet. I have to wait until G25 Part 2 comes in the game before I make this decision too, haha. So Part 2 will only focus on Eskeir and his mission, also... ehem. A bit about his mother too._

**Also, fun fact. I originally planned to end the story around Chapter 16 with Eskeir sacrificing himself by using his remaining milletian energy but then plot twist happened- Taa~daa~ His mother suddenly appeared- And now it makes me wonder how powerful Myan should be to push Eskeir on using the very last milletian energy he has but then, plot twist happened- And now he still lives and the story becomes longer, yeeeee- I dunno if I should be happy with these plot twists that my brain have been making-**

These are all I can think of! If you have other questions, you can comment and I’ll reply! I’ll also try not to spoil much about part 2.  
If nothing else, then I’ll see you on No More A Milletian P2!! Thank you for reading the first part of my series <3


End file.
